Warriors of DustClan
by xMysticWolfx
Summary: Everything is quiet in the four clans, DustClan, ShadeClan, Marshclan, and MistClan but when three kits are born into DustClan they seem to have disastrous events follow everywhere they turn. Dawnkit, Cloverkit and Redkit are all very different cats in very different situations. Who will die first? I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. This is also my first fanfic :3
1. Prologue

**Prologue-**

Mintcloud looked at the kitting queen in dismay. One part of her had the hope that she would pull through the kitting but the other half of her knew that her sister wouldn't live. "Push Swiftheart!" She mewed at the brown queen who was heaving at her paws.

"I'm trying" Swiftheart snapped as her face scrunched up in pain as the first kit slithered out.

"Nip the sac then lick the fur in the wrong direction to help the blood circulate and to keep it warm" Mintcloud ordered Flamepaw who obliged. Flamepaw was Mintcloud's first apprentice and he was going well, almost finished his training.

Swiftheart let out a moan as the second kit tumbled out. This one was dark grey with dark red patches. The small kit looked stronger than her sibling and very different to her brown parents.

A loud yowl shook Mintcloud back to the present and she noticed the queen was tiring quickly. "Just one more Swiftheart keep going" she mewed as calmly as she could but she saw that Swiftheart didn't believe her reassuring words nor did Mintcloud herself. The moss had turned red from the blood flowing from Swiftheart and with one deafening yowl the last kit came out. "Lick it" she ordered Flamepaw and he did with a grim expression on his face as he licked the smallest kit.

"Troutshadow come in" she meowed sticking her head out of the nursery.

The cats were gathered outside awaiting the news of the kits. As Mintcloud looking up she saw the red streaks in the sky, a sign of dawn. _Did Swiftheart really kit for this long?_ She thought to herself as she moved to allow Troutshadow, Swiftheart's mate, inside.

"No! Swiftheart!" He yowled, panicked, while rushing over to his mate. "Mintcloud, Flamepaw, you must help her!" he pleaded his blue eyes helplessly flicking between the two medicine cats.

"I'm sorry Troutshadow she is in the paws of StarClan now" she mewed blankly watching her sister lie on the moss nest soaked with blood.

"Troutshadow is that you?" Swiftheart asked softly.

"Swiftheart save your energy you must live" he replied.

Swiftheart coughed up blood. "No Troutshadow, I'm sorry… Let's name our kits" she meowed weakly.

"They are all healthy she-kits" Flamepaw mewed looking over to the dying queen.

"This one will be called Cloverkit" she mewed softly pointing to the dark brown tabby with a light brown underbelly which led up to her muzzle. Cloverkit and Swiftheart were almost identical except the muzzle and chin colour.

"This one" she mewed pointing to the plain pale brown smallest kit and looked outside the den at the sky. "She will be called Dawnkit" and this one she mewed pointing to the odd coloured one. "She will be called Redkit" she rasped.

"They're beautiful names" Troutshadow meowed and nuzzled his mate for the last time.

 **ALLEGIANCES:**

 **DUSTCLAN**

LEADER: Snowstar – white she-cat with amber eyes

DEPUTY: Blizzardclaw – dark blue tom

~ Apprentice Darkpaw

Med. Cat: Mintcloud – brown lithe she-cat

~ Apprentice Flamepaw- strong ginger tabby tom

WARRIORS:

Troutshadow – pale brown muscular tom

Honeytail – golden she cat with a ginger and white tail

Hailstorm – grey long-furred tom with light grey highlights

Stonefur – grey tom

~ Apprentice Thornpaw

Lightningclaw – grey tom

~ Apprentice Juniperpaw

Sagefrost – pretty brown and cream she-cat

~ Apprentice Beepaw

Bluemist – blue she-cat with small ears

~ Apprentice Icepaw

Peachpelt – massive battle scarred grey she-cat

Rowanclaw – russet tom with green eyes

Brightflower – small golden she-cat with a patch around her eye that looks like a flower

Snakefang – black battle scarred tabby

Ravenheart – pure black she-cat

APPRENTICES (8 moons of training) :

Darkpaw – dark brown and grey tom

Icepaw – blue she cat with white underbelly and green eyes

Thornpaw – white and brown tom

Juniperpaw – dark brown and gold tom

Beepaw – light brown slender she-cat

QUEENS:

Emberfur (expecting) – light grey and white she cat

Sweetbriar– stunningly pretty ginger she-cat with white muzzle

Leafkit (silver and dark grey tabby she kit), Patchkit (black and grey patched tom) Gingerkit (ginger she kit)

Swiftheart (deceased) – dark brown tabby with golden underbelly and green eyes

Cloverkit( almost an exact look-a-like of her mother) Redkit (dark grey with dark orange patches and multi coloured eyes) Dawnkit (plain pale brown she kit with light purple eyes)

ELDERS:

Silversong – beautiful talkative silver and dark grey tabby

Adderfang – grumpy black tom

Lightfoot – blind brown tabby with white belly fur she cat that retired early due to loss of eyesight (same age as Sagefrost and Emberfur)

 **SHADECLAN**

LEADER: Sunstar – bright ginger she cat with dark ginger stripe down her face

DEPUTY: Voleleap – small dusky brown she cat

MED. CAT: Sageberry – black she-cat

WARRIORS:

Tallpatch– tom with black and grey patched fur

~ apprentice Bluepaw

Owldust – long furred cream tom

Sandshadow – ginger she-cat

Robinfeather – ginger tabby she cat

~ apprentice Lizardpaw

Petalsong – white she cat

Riverfur – dark brown tom

~ apprentice Mudpaw

Rabbitpelt – light grey tom with short bushy tail

Beechtail – lithe black she cat

Shellear – big brown tom with pointy ears

APPRENTICES:

Bluepaw – long-clawed blue she cat

Lizardpaw – dark grey tom

Mudpaw – gold and brown tom

QUEENS:

Rosefur – red furred she cat

Kits: Deerkit ( dark brown she kit with white legs) Whitekit(white tom

ELDERS:

Dappleclaw - brown she cat with dappled pelt

Tigerpelt – A dark brown tabby

 **MARSHCLAN**

LEADER: Thornstar – old tabby tom

DEPUTY: Rockstripe – dark grey tom

MED. CAT: Shortfeather – short ginger and white patched tom

WARRIORS:

Doveleaf – grey she cat

Softwillow – pale brown tabby she cat

~ apprentice Brokenpaw

Breezeflame – black sturdy tom

~ apprentice Otterpaw

Toadtail – dark brown tom

Lionstrike – golden furred muscular tom

Viperstrike – white tom with small black patches

~ apprentice Nightpaw

Birchstem – cream furred she cat

~ apprentice Larkpaw

Fawnstep – white spotted brown she cat

Pinesun – Black she cat

APPRENTICES:

Otterpaw – dark brown she cat

Brokenpaw – light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and a broken paw

Larkpaw – small ginger she cat

Nightpaw – black she-cat

QUEENS:

Leopardberry (expecting) – unusually spotted golden she cat

Foxwhisker – red and brown she cat

Kits: Aspenkit(brown she kit)

ELDERS:

Rainfur – blue tom

One-ear – grey she cat with one ear

Ferretclaw- brown tom

 **MISTCLAN**

LEADER: Shadowstar – black she cat with white paws and piercing green eyes

DEPUTY: Frosteye – white she cat with one blind eye

MED. CAT: Amberclaw – light brown tom

WARRIORS:

Runningwind – small black tom

Streamnose – light grey tabby she cat

Sootclaw – brown muscular she cat

~ apprentice Hazelpaw

Sorrelsplash – calico she cat

~ apprentice Lakepaw

Mousebrooke – tortoiseshell she cat

~apprentice Ratpaw

Whitefoot – white tom with amber eyes

Pebbleheart – grey she cat with blue eyes

~ apprentice Dustpaw

Talonfang – black tom with a white stripe down his back

Strormpelt – black tom with flecks of grey in pelt

~ apprentice Hawkpaw

APPRENTICES:

Dustpaw – brown tabby tom

Hazelpaw – grey and white she cat

Ratpaw – dark grey tom

Lakepaw – light grey she cat

Hawkpaw – brown tom

QUEENS:

-(none)-

ELDERS:

Sparrowflash- brown tom

- **How did you like it? Omg that took forever!**

 **I know I haven't told you much about the three main characters who if you haven't guessed are Cloverkit, Dawnkit, and Redkit but what name do you like the best? If you were a cat what would you look like? Thanks for reading!**

 **~Mystic**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is the first actual chapter *insert cheering sounds* This didn't take as long as the Allegiances but as a first time writer I found it hard to express Redkits feelings (and I also don't take any classes in creative writing) but I'm sure I'll get better. The first chapter is in Redkits view. I hope you enjoy!**

 **~ Mystic**

 **Redkit's POV**

Redkit flattened her ears and pushed harder into the warm body beside her, trying to block out the loud voices coming from outside the nursery. "Patchkit hurry up! I want to grab the best fresh kill caught by the patrol before the warriors take it!" _Patchkit? Who's he? "_ Be quiet Leafkit we don't want to wake up the other kits do we now" A cat mewed above her. "But Sweetbriar-" the kit, Leafkit, mewed in protest. Before she could say another word she was ushered out of the nursery.

Redkit felt something move beside her and sit up. "Cloverkit you've opened your eyes" Sweetbriar mewed proudly. _Is Sweetbriar my mother?_ Not letting her sister take the best of her she forced herself to sit up and open her eyes blinking as the afternoon sun shone strongly. "Redkit you to- oh my, what beautiful eyes you have" Sweetbriar mewed as she started to clean her fur.

For the first time she looked at her sister. Cloverkits dark brown tabby fur and golden underbelly made her look beautiful in the shining sun. Redkit noticed she had dark green eyes like Sweetbriar. _I wonder what colour eyes I have._

"I got a vole!" Leafkit stopped as she saw Redkit and Cloverkit sitting up. "You've opened your eyes!" she mewed as she run over to them almost dropping the vole on her way over. "Too bad Dawnkit hasn't opened hers yet, but-"Leafkit stopped again and looked at Redkit. "You're eyes are amazing I've never seen anything like them" she exclaimed as she circled Redkit. _What's the big deal about my eyes? Is there something wrong with them?_

"Come with me you two I'll show you camp, Patchkits already out there" Leafkit mewed as she walked over to a sleeping ginger kit. "Who's that" Cloverkit asked. "This is Gingerkit she's my sister, she is so lazy!" Leafkit mewed shoving her sister in the side. "Go away I'm sleeping" Gingerkit mewed wrapping her tail over her muzzle. "We'll be here till moonrise if we try to wake her" Leafkit mewed walking over to a hole in the wall. "This way to camp, I'll show you around" Leafkit mewed.

Redkit pushed her way out of the nursery behind Leafkit and Cloverkit and the dazzling light took her by surprise. "It's so bright" she mewed letting her eyes adjust to the shining sun. "You'll get used to it" Leafkit mewed and walked to the centre of the clearing to where the fresh kill pile was located.

Sniffing she took in the new smells of the prey but she noticed one scent was familiar. "What's this?" Redkit asked pointing to the small brown bird in the grass. "That's a thrush, they're Sweetbriars favourite fresh-kill" Leafkit explained "This is my favourite, it's a vole" she mewed "Look there's a puddle you will be able to see your reflection."

Redkit raced beside her sister until she saw the puddle on the ground. She looked at herself surprised. A red and grey head appeared and for the first time she saw her eyes. Her right eye was bright yellow whilst her left was blue like a Greenleaf sky. _Wow..._ "You done yet?" Cloverkit gently teased snapping Redkit back to reality. _I have different coloured eyes, why doesn't Cloverkit have different coloured eyes? Whatever I'll just embrace my blue and yellow eyes and be different to everyone else!_

"Look!" Leafkit mewed "There's Patchkit and Silversong lets go meet them" she mewed running of to see them. "Lets go!" Redkit mewed. _The day had only just began…._

Redkit sighed and looked at the stars, the breeze softly blowing against her side. _It was a long day._ Leafkit had taken them to see the apprentices den, the warriors den and her favourite place the elders den. Patchkit told her she would get bored of their stories and tales but there were so many to choose from! Tales of Firestar fighting the Great Wars and travelling on long journeys were her favourite. Curling up close to her asleep sisters she fell into a deep sleep dreaming about her day tomorrow.

 **How was it? My first actual chapter is finished! How do you like Redkit? Do you like her different coloured eyes? I adore them! Review!**

 **~Mystic**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hiya! This is chapter two! I hope you enjoy! I don't really have anything to report but I'm going on school camp for 2 weeks so might not be able to upload** **I will try and if not I will write some new chapters.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Cloverkits POV**

Cloverkit glanced at her sisters, cuddled up together sound asleep. She licked her paw and drew it over her ear deep in thought. _Why hasn't Dawnkit woken up yet? It's been two sunrises! I have already met all the apprentices, elders and most the warriors._ A deep purr caused Cloverkit to jump and she quickly spun around. "Sorry Cloverkit I didn't mean to startle you."

Emberbriar, a sweet grey and white queen, entered the nursery. She only found out four sunrises before Cloverkit and her sisters were born that she was expecting Stonefurs kits. "Good morning Emberbriar" she mewed softly not wanting to disturb the kits sleeping behind her. "What are you doing up so early? The dawn patrol only just arrived" Emberbriar mewed padding over to her newly made nest. Emberbriar started to talk about something that would have been useful and interesting but Cloverkit was fascinated by something blue and green drifting from the sky. _What is that?_ Cloverkit thought to herself. Noticing Emberbriar curled up in her nest, Cloverkit padded out of the nursey to investigate.

She stared down at the blue object in interest. "It's a feather" Gingerkit mewed. The ginger tabby stood over Cloverkit and the feather glaring down on the small kit. "It's so pretty" Cloverkit mewed mesmerised by the beautiful sky blue feather at her paws. "It's nothing. Feathers are on birds all the time." Gingerkit said harshly, pushing past Cloverkit making her fall over and entering the nursery.

 _Whatever Gingerkit is just a bully._ She grabbed the feather in her jaws and trotted off to the elders den sure that Silversong would be awake at the first light of dawn. "Hello Cloverkit how are you today?" Silversong rasped grooming herself "I'm well thankyou yourself?" Sweetbriar told her and Redkit to be kind and polite to the elders especially Silversong since that was her mother. She now saw who Leafkit inherited her silver tabby pelt and brown eyes.

"Do you know what type of feather this is?" Cloverkit asked flicking her tail at the blue feather lying on the ground. Silversong studied the feather and creased her eyebrows. "No sorry Cloverkit I don't know." Adderfang a black furred tom shook out his fur and mewed "That feather is from an Eastern Bluejay." "How do you know so much about feathers Adderfang?" Silversong asked "My mother taught me she loved nature and the forest but had a special connection with the birds that flew around the forest." "Jaywing was insane there is no way she could talk to birds" Lightfoot mewed suddenly still with her blind eyes closed. "Are you doubting my mother" Adderfang snarled his fur bristling and he walked up to the blind she-cat. Silversong stepped in between Lightfoot and her mate. "That's enough, Cloverkit why don't you go outside and play with the other kits" Silversong mewed quickly pushing her out of the elders den.

Too tired to complain she trotted to the nursery and hid her feather behind the nursery. _I think I'll collect these_. She looked at the colourful feather and hid it under a moss ball so it wouldn't blow away. Quietly she crept back into the nursery and curled into a tight ball. She fell into a deep sleep but she found herself in a clearing. _Where am I?_

"Hello there little one" a mysterious voice mewed. "Who's there?" A cat that looked like herself stood in front of her with a starry outline. The cat was bigger than her and had slightly lighter eyes. "My name is Swiftheart" she mewed. _Swiftheart, now where have I heard that name?_ "Still don't know who I am" the starry she-cat mewed her voice was trying to appear calm but Cloverkit noticed how it broke off at the end and saw her eyes flicker with an emotion Cloverkit couldn't recognise.

Swiftheart sighed "I am your mother" "What you can't be Sweetbriar is my mother!" As soon as she said those words she noticed how similar they looked they shared the same green eyes and she even noticed the scent of milk and the faint scent of her father Troutshadow. "Mother!" she ran up to her and took in her scent. Normally Cloverkit was quiet and reserved but seeing her mother for the first time overwhelmed her senses. "I will see you soon my beautiful kit and your Redkit and Dawnkit too" Swiftheart promised as she began to fade. "Mother don't go!" Clover kit yowled out but the next thing she knew Swiftheart has disappeared.

She woke up to a paw prodding her side and saw Redkits blue and yellow eyes full of panic stare back at her. "Cloverkit get up Dawnkit isn't here!"

 **Did you like it? I think I did better on this one than the last one but Chapter 1 had to introduce everyone and stuff. I hope you learnt a little more about Cloverkit I love her feather collecting fantasies!**

 **~Mystic**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait but I won't be able to upload for another week! I am at camp and I have used all my data to upload this.** **It's ok though because I'll write chapters at camp in my spare time and post them when I get home. I love you guys!**

 **~Mystic**

 **Redkits POV**

 _Where is Dawnkit?_ Panic blurred her vision as she woke her sleeping sister. Cloverkit still looked in a dream-like state but her eyes focused on Redkit when she heard the bad news. Cloverkit stood up and brushed up beside her "Should we tell someone?" Cloverkit asked "of course mouse-brain" Redkit replied running up to the deputy. "Blizzardclaw Dawnkit isn't in the nursery!" she yowled running up to the deputy who was observing the empty camp but as soon as the Blizzardclaw heard the news his ears perked up. "We will find her" he reassured and stepped on high branch. As the strong deputy called the remaining clan to the meeting only Ravenheart, Brightflower, Stonefur Lightningclaw, Juniperpaw and Thornpaw stood at the base of the tree. "Where is everyone else?" Redkit asked curiously. "On patrol" Stonefur mewed bluntly annoyed to be woken up from his peaceful slumber.

"We have bad news" he mewed "Dawnkit is missing!" Shocked yowls echoed around the camp and soon the elders and queens were out of their nests. "Enough" Blizzardclaw snapped then continued "Brightflower Stonefur and Thornpaw search near Snakerocks, Mossy Hollow, the Fallen Birch and the Stream while Ravenheart and Lightningclaw search near the Thornpatch Warmrocks and the forest on the left and center of our territory. Juniperpaw find Snowstars patrol Sagefrosts patrol and Hailstorms patrol and warn them the news." The cats nodded and ran off to where Blizzardclaw told them to go, Juniperpaw the fastest cat zooming ahead of them.

"Let's go" Cloverkit mewed jumping to her paws. "Where?" Redkit asked following her littermate "to find Dawnkit of course" Cloverkit mewed her whiskers twitching and she padded towards the enterence of the camp. Redkit stared at her sister in disbelief. _She is normally the more mature and considers the danges of outside world more but hey I won't complain and I'm always ready for an adventure._

Redkit ran after her sister and quietly went through the entrance after Cloverkit. She found her sister rolling in some ferns. "Why are you doing that" she asked. "I heard Beepaw talking to Sagefrost about how you lose your scent so unless we want to be found you should do the same" Cloverkit mewed jumping into the ferns. Redkit copied her sisters' actions and disguised her scent. "Ok I'm ready" Redkit mewed jumping up and found her sisters scent easily, "It's this way" she mewed trotting into the thick forest.

The littermates walked till sunhigh searching for their younger sister who they haven't even talked too. "I've picked up her scent!" Redkit announced sniffing the air again. "How do you do that so quickly" Cloverkit muttered not knowing that Redkit had sharp ears had heard her remark. Redkit pushed through a bunch of ferns and almost gasped at what she saw. Troutshadow was towering over Dawnkit and she had her ears flattened back and was crouched down shivering on the ground. _Maybe she is just scared of everything_ Redkit thought to herself _She has only recently opened her eyes and she is very small, maybe she doesn't know that Troutshadow is our father._

Just before she could say anything Brightflowers patrol stepped through the ferns. Troutshadow straightened up and looked at Brightflower his cool blue eyes flickering with an emotion. Redkit glanced up and saw Brightflower observing the scene. Although she was one of the clans newest warriors she wasn't stupid and knew something was up. Brightflower dismissed it with a shrug of her shoulders and glanced at Cloverkit and Redkit.

Finally Dawnkit turned around still shaking with fear and looked Redkit in the eyes. _She has purple eyes_ Redkit thought but Stonefurs glare made her keep her mouth shut. "What are you kits doing out here I thought I told you to stay in the nursery with Sweetbriar." He growled and picked Cloverkit up by her scruff as Brightflower picked up Dawnkit. Troutshadow walked up to her and grabbed her roughly by the scruff. She smelled many scents on her father that she couldn't quite recognise.

When they got to camp Sweetbriar had a talk to the kits about staying in camp and Snowstar looked so worried her nieces were out of camp at 3 days old. After many talks about responsibility and a check over from Mintcloud they curled up in their nests and Redkit fell fast asleep.

 **What a big day for the kits! These first few chapters are introducing the characters (and so will next chapter) but I'm planning something for Chapter 5 *grins evilly***

 **Dawnkit has finally opened her eyes YAY!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Mystic**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay a new chapter and this one is in Dawnkits POV! I hope you enjoy and thank you for all understanding that I was on camp and couldn't post. And I also apologise that I called Emberfur 'Emberbriar' in the last few chapters, I get confused sometimes XD  
Thanks, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Dawnkit POV**

Dawnkit watched the game of mossball in front of her in frustration. _Why can't I play I'm not that small_ …. _Well not as small as Emberfurs new kits….Right?_ Emberfur had had two toms Ashkit and Smokekit. They were both dark grey and only Ashkit had opened his light blue eyes.

She scratched an 'x' on the ground with her unusually long claws thinking about what Gingerkit and Patchkit had said to her earlier. _You can't play because you're too small! We don't want to bowl you over!_ They had mewed snickering at her puny size. _I have longer claws then them both, I could just claw their ears off!_

Snowstars yowl took her by surprise and she jumped sideways. Gingerkit ran past her towards the assembling cats and whispered in her ear. "You're even scared of a cats meow" she snorted and continued. "What did Troutshadow do to you this time?" Dawnkit froze. Gingerkit smirked and trotted off with her tail high in the air trying to catch up to Leafkit who was waiting for he sister to attend their first Clan gathering.

 _Troutshadow hasn't done anything to me since he took me out of camp that day…_ Dawnkit shuddered remembering the moment when Troutshadow bared his teeth and glared at her his eyes full of hatred at her. Dawnkit didn't even know why her father despised her so much, but a small voice in the back of her mind told her that she was too small to impress anyone.

She plodded back into the nursery and noticed Emberfurs growing belly with interest. No kits had been born after Dawnkit and her littermates so she had always had wondered where they had came from. Mintcloud had told them that the kits would come soon. She noticedCloverkit who had a yellow feather in her jaws. "What is that?" Dawnkit asked interested glancing at Cloverkit. "It's a feather of an Eastern Yellow Robin, Adderfang gave it to me" she shrugged and disappeared out of the nursery. Redkit flicked her tail and laid down beside her and nuzzled her. Dawnkit heard Cloverkit come in and lay next to Redkit and soon the three littermates fell fast asleep.

Dawnkit woke up at moonhigh and went outside to admire the stars. The stars of Silver pelt twinkled and seemed to wink at her. Dawnkit sighed and sat down in the middle of the clearing and felt the warm breeze blow over her pelt.

 _Maybe I can leave camp and explore the territory then I can prove to Patchkit and Gingerkit that I'm stronger than them!_ Dawnkit thought hopping up and went towards the entrance. _Should I go? Yes!_ Dawnkit ran out of the DustClan camp glad that there was no guard tonight.

Dawnkit ran until she found a tree. The branches were high above her head seemed to spiral on forever. She remembered Icepaw boasting about climbing the Wise Tree. _Maybe this is the the tree Icepaw was talking about!_ Dawnkit leaped onto the tree trying to sink her claws into the soft bark but failed and slid down to the bottom of the tree. _Fox-dung!_ Dawnkit thought climbing up the tree again.

After many attempts Dawnkit finally managed to sink her claws into the bark and climbed up the tree for two pawsteps. Feeling triumphant she tried again. Dawnkit gave up at dawn and managed to climp to the first branch. She went back at dawn avoiding the dawn patrol who consisted of Bluemist, Honeytail, and Icepaw and slipped back into camp.

As Dawnkit neared the nursey she scented a familiar scent, a scent she didn't want to smell. Troutshadow. "Hey there little kitty, what are you doing up so early" he mewed menacingly walking up to her. Dawnkit tried to escape to Sweetbriars warm belly and her sisters but an unsheathed claw stepped on her tail. "Trying to escape" Troutshadow snarled and yanked on her tail. Dawnkit hissed and struggled to get away. Troutshadow picked her up and flung her across the clearing. He walked over to her slowly but Dawnkit was too injured to get up. _Ow my hip!_ Dawnkit thought and almost passed out from the pain her vision going fuzzy but as she saw Troutshadow near with an evil grin she forced herself to get up.

"Are you going to fight kitty? How cute" he mewed sarcastically and lashed out at her head. Dawnkit ducked and swung her unsheathed claw at his chest. Her long claws sunk into his fur and through the skin. He stepped back as the blood from his wound splattered to dusty floor. His eyes flickered and darkened as he regained his balance. "You're dead for this kitty!" he snarled and leapt for her head.

She rolled to one side so instead of a swipe to the neck his claws nicked her ears. Troutshadow hit the side of her head causing her to topple to the ground. Troutshadow leaned over and whispered in her ear "See you in StarClan". "Tell me one thing first why you hate me" Dawnkit mewed quickly. The remark made the hate shine in his eyes stronger than ever before. "You caused this you ruined everything!" Dawnkit mewed tensing for the blow that would end her short life but a meow interrupted the intense moment.

"Foxes are attacking the camp!"

 **Ohhhhh Cliff-hanger! I wonder what will happen next! This was Dawnkits first POV so I hope you liked it! Although most people read the prologue and move on (More than half my views are on that chapter XD) I appreciate the people who still continue on with the story** **I hit 100 reads today! Thank you all!  
Review!**

 **~Mystic**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hiya guys I'm on 100 reads now! Please review it motivates me to write and upload more so if you want more….. This chapter was originally only going to be in Cloverkits view but I wanted a bit of Redkit in there too. I hope you enjoy!**

 **~Mystic**

 **Cloverkits POV**

At first she smelled a strange scent and saw a flash of orange fur enter the camp. She thought it was Rowanclaw but then she saw the tom pick up Redpaw and usher them into the nursery. Cats were running around and yowling in pain. There were a few occasional yips and barks and big foul creatures ran into camp. The scent of fear wafted around her and she saw all warriors and apprentices fighting the foxes and blood and fur was everywhere.

 _Why does Dawnkit always seem to be lost?_ Cloverkit thought, hoping her sister wouldn't be in the middle of the ferocious battle. Redkit and Cloverkit exchanged a worried glance waiting for the battle to end and their sister to come home safe. Sweetbriar wrapped her tail around her kits and Cloverkit and Redkit. Cloverkit knew Sweetbriar wasn't her mother but Redkit was oblivious to the fact.

Cloverkit jumped as Dawnkit burst into the nursery covered in scratches. Cloverkit jumped up and ran over to her sister who had collapsed to the ground. She was covered in wounds that were bleeding openly. _What did Mintcloud tell me to do, Oh StarClan please help me!_

"Comfrey we need comfrey!" Cloverkit thought out loud rushing out of the nursery ignoring Sweetbriars warning calls and into the midst of battle. Dodging the claws and paws of both species Cloverkit ran into the medicine den.

In the medicine den she saw Mintcloud and Flamepaw patching up wounded warriors. "Mintcloud, Flamepaw we need help Dawnkit is hurt!" Cloverkit mewed interrupting the two cats from their work. "Flamepaw go quickly, help Dawnkit then come back warriors are dy-" A loud screech of pain form the nursery interrupted brown she cat. Cloverkit looked out of the medicine cat den to see a fox tail poking out of the nursery.

 **Redkits POV**

Redkit sat next to her sister waiting for Cloverkit to return. Dawnkit was laying down still and had fallen unconscious. It all happened in a blur and soon she was thrown to the back of the nursery. She landed on top of Leafkit who let out a small squeal. She saw Sweetbriar stand up and claw the intruder.

The fox was only angered by this and swiped at Sweetbriars feet making her fall to the ground. _I'm done for, Oh StarClan save me!_ Redkit thought as the fox drew closer. _No I will not die today!_ She thought as she leapt towards the fox. The foul creature turned towards her and slashed out with his powerful paws. Redkit dodged but the fox landed another swipe down her side. Redkit fell over as the fox ripped at her exposed belly. She let out a squeal of pain as the fox forced her to her back. Tripping over Patchkits tail, she fell and hit her head.

 _This time I'm done for!_ The fox bared his teeth and walked towards her slowly. Redkit shut her eyes but the killing bite never came. She opened her eyes and saw Sweetbriar battling the fox. A call sounded from outside of the nursery and the fox retreated. "You saved me" Redkit said walking over to the collapsed Sweetbriar on the ground. "That is a job of a mother, I will continue to save you forever Redkit" She mewed then stood up and went to check over her kits who were shaking and were crouching down in fear.

"Where were you?" Redkit mewed as she ran over to Cloverkit who appeared to the entrance of the nursery. "I was so worried about you, what if you never came back" she mewed nuzzling her dark brown tabby littermate. "I was fine sorry we couldn't come sooner but we didn't want to get Mintcloud and Flamepaw in trouble, it wouldn't be good if they got hurt" Cloverkit mewed as she watched Flamepaw walk into the nursery with herbs in his mouth. "Eat this" Flamepaw mewed giving her a poppy seed. Redkit stumbled over to her den and watched Dawnkit being taken away.

The sunlight from the next morning woke her up. _I need to stretch my legs_ she thought as she trotted out of the nursery. In the clearing she saw blood and fur everywhere. Cats lay on the ground waiting to have their wounds healed by the tired medicine cats who were franticly running around using their precious herbs that were needed throughout the hard leaf-bare approaching fast.

Adjusting her gaze she looked at the middle of the clearing. Four cats lay there and didn't get up.

 **Who died? Review your answers! Thanks for reading!**

 **~Mystic**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys 150 views! Thank you all so much! Sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter I just wasn't really motivated :( I have also decided to do a QnA so post your questions below and the questions can be about how I write, What I like to read, How do I think of ideas, Anything! Thanks for reading :)**

 **~Mystic**

 **Dawnkits POV**

"Nooooo!" A voice said waking Dawnkit up from her unconsciousness. She blinked and quickly sat up. _What's going on?_ The memories flooded back to her; the fox, the pain, the battle, _Troutshadow_. Ignoring Flamepaw's pleas to sit back down and rest she walked outside into the cool air.

In the clearing she saw four dusty bodies. Sweetbriar was hunched over one of them. _Blizzardclaw._ Leafkit, Patchkit and Gingerkit all stood in horror behind their grieving mother mourning for her mate. Icepaw lay next to their father still in grief whilst Darkpaw stood near his foster father his head bowed.

 _Who else was slain?_ Dawnkit walked up to the other warriors lying dead in the early frost. Lightfoot, Beepaw and Thornpaw lay still covered in rosemary to hide the faint scent of death. "She died with her kits" A voice said behind her. Dawnkit turned around to see Snowstar's crestfallen face. _I wonder what she feels like one elder, two apprentices eager to become warriors, and her faithful loyal deputy gone to StarClan._

She watched as the strong white she-cat leapt onto the Highrock. "Cats of DustClan we have lost four cars today, Lightfoot, Beepaw, Thornpaw, and Blizzardclaw. We will mourn their deaths and now they walk in StarClan guiding our paths. Now we must name a new deputy." The leader paused and looked around camp. "I say these words before the body of Blizzardclaw, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Peachpelt you will be the new deputy of DustClan."

Shocked mews spread around the camp and seeing Peachpelts surprised reaction Dawnkit could see that she wasn't expecting this high role. "I accept this position and strive to do my best as deputy" Peachpelt mewed walking up to Snowstar and bowing her head.

Snowstar cleared her throat and her meow rang out across the camp. "I have two more ceremonies to make, Darkpaw, Icepaw you have fought well during the battle so I believe it is time to give you your warrior names." Dawnkit saw the two apprentices exchange a glance knowing that Snowstar was trying to distract the Clan from the deaths at hand by making them warriors. "Icepaw the Clan thanks you for your determination and loyalty and you will now receive your warrior name. Icestrike the Clan welcomes you!" The surrounded cats meowed in agreement waiting for the reveal of Darkpaws new name.

"Darkpaw please step up to the Highrock" Darkpaw walked up and bowed his head "This Clan thanks you for your tactfulness and your honourability and you will now be known as Darkflame!" The cats chanted the new warriors names but with a glance the cats cheers died down. "The last ceremony we will make today is one of my favourites, apprenticeships!" _They aren't even 6 moons old yet, they're five and a half!_ Dawnkit thought and looked to Sweetbriar who was obviously thinking the same thing but she didn't object and spoil the kits eagerness.

"Patchkit step forward you have reached the age to become an apprentice and Snakefang will be your mentor. Gingerkit step forward your mentor will be Ravenheart. Leafkit your mentor will be Brightflower." Dawnkit cheered loudly for Leafkit, but not for Patchkit or Gingerkit. She had learnt last moon that Sweetbriar wasn't actually her mother but the ginger queen acted like they were her kits too.

Dawnkit woke to hear shuffling about in the nursery. _Is it an intruder, is it Troutshadow!_ Dawnkit jumped to her paws, claws unsheathed, only to see Sweetbriars green eyes not Troutshadow ice blue ones. "Sorry Dawnkit I didn't mean to startle you I'm about to go to the gathering" She explained. "When I return I'll come back into the nursery to sleep with you okay" Sweetbriar mewed. "You'll stay with us even though Patchkit, Leafkit and Gingerkit aren't here?" Redkit questioned looking up to Sweetbriar with her multi-coloured eyes. "Of course I will, even though I'm not your biological mother I will protect you and love you like you're my own litter"

"Sweetbriar we are leaving now' Mintcloud mewed sticking her head into the nursery beckoning to her sister with her tail. "Yes Mintcloud I'm coming" Sweetbriar mewed softly. "I'll be back soon" she mewed then disappeared into the night.

 _I can't fall asleep maybe if I go tree climbing again…._ Dawnkit rose quietly not wanting to wake her littermates and ran out of the nursery. She found her way back to the Wise Tree and ignored her aching hip. _Cats get injuries all the time and many were hurt far worse than a stupid hip and they still have to hunt for the Clan. If they can do it I can do it._ Dawnkit climbed up the swaying tree again. She got to the fourth branch this time a big improvement from only climbing one branch the night before. The rush of pride distracted her from her blistered paws and she quickly walked back to camp knowing that Sweetbriar would be back soon.

Laying down in her nest near her sleeping sisters felt good. _Let's just go to sleep but I know what I'll do tomorrow night!_ She thought letting sleep overtake her body.

 **Yay another chapter done! Also with the QnA I havw decided to leave a question at the end of each chapter so….**

 **Q: Who is your favourite Cloverkit, Redkit or Dawnkit?**

 **Review your answers!**

 **~Mystic**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hiya Thankyou for 190 reads! I appreciate every one of you and especially the people who reviewed. This is a one of chapter thing so all (or most) chapters will be in three main characters views. This is really a chapter to explain why Troutshadow hates Dawnkit so much and a bit more of his character. Here you go!**

 **Troutshadows POV**

 _I wonder if I see Swiftheart again tonight._ Troutshadow thought walking back to his den. Today had been an uneventful day today just regular patrols. Flamepaw had returned from the Moonstonne and received his medicine cat name Flamestripe. Swiftheart had been walking in his dreams for a while now and was the part of the day he longed for the most. He fell asleep in his cold moss nest and let himself fall into a peaceful sleep.

"Swiftheart you're here" he mewed running up to his deceased mate. She pulled away and stepped backwards. "What's wrong?" Troutshadow asked confused. "Troutshadow I just can't be with you anymore" she mewed sighing. 'What do you mean why not?" He asked, his head spun making him stumble away.

"Troutshadow look at yourself look what you're doing to Dawwnkit!" she mewed anger in her voice. "Swiftheart she killed you, you would still walk in DustClan if she wasn't born, and they always said it was the final kit!" Troutshadow mewed urgently hoping his mate would understand. "You are hurting her Troutshadow you tried to kill her, she doesn't deserve to die!" Swiftheart snapped. The once patient queen was now angry, you could see it in her eyes.

"Every time I look at _it_ I see you, I see your death replay in my head she does deserve to die she is nothing to us-""Us, no Troutshadow you are by yourself now, I see the true horrible side of you and you are taking it out on your kit who can't even protect herself. I can't love you anymore Troutshadow." _No this can't be happening, I love her, No No No!_

He saw Swiftheart disappear and he felt himself lie on a rock. _This isn't DustClan._ A twig cracking made him jump up. "Hello Troutshadow I've been expecting you" A voice said. "Who's there?" Troutshadow called out his voice echoing around the cave. A small brown she cat appeared in front of him. "I'm Sorrowsong, Welcome to the Darkforest."

 **Did you like it? Today I felt like writing this and because of 190 reads (OMG) I was motivated to write this. Since this is a short chapter I have updated the Allegiances because many cats died and were made into apprentices/warriors.**

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **DUSTCLAN**

LEADER: Snowstar – white she-cat with amber eyes

DEPUTY: Peachpelt – massive battle scarred red she-cat

Med. Cat: Mintcloud – brown lithe she-cat

~ Apprentice Flamestripe- strong ginger tabby tom

WARRIORS:

Troutshadow – pale brown muscular tom

Honeytail – golden she cat with a ginger and white tail

Icestrike – white she-cat with green eyes

Darkflame – dark brown and grey tom with orange eyes

Hailstorm – grey long-furred tom

Stonefur – grey tom

Lightningclaw – grey tom

~ Apprentice Juniperpaw

Sweetbriar– stunningly pretty ginger she-cat with white muzzle

Sagefrost – pretty brown and cream she-cat

Bluemist – blue she-cat with small ears

Rowanclaw – red fox looking tom

Brightflower – small golden she-cat with a patch around her eye that looks like a flower

~ Apprentice Leafpaw

Snakefang – black battle scarred tabby

~ Apprentice Patchpaw

Ravenheart – pure black she-cat

~ Apprentice Gingerpaw

APPRENTICES (8 moons of training) :

Juniperpaw – dark brown and gold tom

Leafpaw – silver and grey tabby she cat

Gingerpaw – ginger she cat

Patchpaw – white and black tom

QUEENS:

Emberfur – light grey and white she cat

Ashkit (light grey tom) Smokekit (dark grey tom)

Swiftheart (deceased) – dark brown tabby with golden underbelly and green eyes  
\- Sweetbriar looking after kits  
Cloverkit(exact look-a-like of her mother) Redkit (dark grey with a wide red stripe down her back and sides and perfect red circles trailing near the stripe and along her face) Dawnkit (plain pale brown she kit with light purple eyes)

ELDERS:

Silversong – beautiful talkative silver and grey tabby

Adderfang – grumpy black tom


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Cloverkit's POV**

"This is a feather of a woodpecker, you can see this was a very pretty one by the spotted pattern on its feather." Adderfang mewed pushing the cream and black feather towards her. "How many have you got now?" He asked his eyes sparked with interest and amusement.

"I have fourteen now." Cloverkit mewed taking the feather the elder had collected for her. With a muffled 'thanks' she trotted out of the den through the thick snow.

She watched as apprentices clear the snow in front of the warriors den so the cats who had slept in various places the night before could finally sleep in their dens. Some warriors had said it was no use, seeing the thick clouds approaching.

"We _need_ catmint, Ashkit and Silversong both have Whitecough and we can't let it spread" Flamestripe mewed his temper rising. The two medicine cats had quarrelled a lot recently, snapping at each other in every sentence.

 _How will I ever work with both of them when they're like this?_ Cloverkit thought.

She was to become a medicine cat apprentice despite Flamestripe already being one. _"Three medicine cats are better than two"_ Snowstar had told the Clan and to Cloverkit's relief they had agreed and supported her.

"You may be a full medicine cat now but you're still my apprentice so get to work!" Mintcloud yowled back. Cloverkit saw Smokekit, now three moons old crouching down to avoid the conflict.

The large ginger tom stood his ground and the nearby cats sensed the growing tension crackling in the cold air. Amber eyes met amber eyes and the brown she cat looked away with a hiss.

"Fine I'll go" she snarled and stalked off. Flamestripe growled and went towards the medicine den.

"They don't seem very happy do they" Redkit mewed pressing into her side. Cloverkit flicked her ear in agreement and walked over to put her feather behind the nursery. "You'll have to move those soon to be behind the apprentice den we are six moons old now!" Redkit mewed excitedly.

 _Well that job is done_ Cloverkit thought she had dug a hole with the help of Redkit and put all the feathers in it. "Hopefully you'll be able to sleep in the same den as us" Redkit purred.

"Let's go see Dawnkit" She suggested to her sister. Dawnkit always seemed to sleep more and even though she was still the smallest, she was definitely the strongest which had been proved in many play-battles. Her legs were bulging with muscles which was unusual since they were only allowed in the camp, Right?

Thinking about the problem Dawnkit had gotten noticeably stronger and always seemed to sleep later than the other kits. _Whatever it's probably nothing and if she has gone out into the forest she hasn't been eaten by a fox yet! Although I should talk to her…. Nah we'll be an apprentice in less than a quarter-moon we are now six moons old._

"Redkit, Dawnkit what would you like to eat?" she mewed waking up her hungry sister.

"I feel like a bird but I guess the options are very slim seeing its leaf-bare now so whatever you can find" Redkit mewed grooming herself.

"Okay" Cloverkit answered walking to the fresh-kill pile. She saw a thrush and a scrawny vole there so she picked both the items up to take back to her sisters.

The stampeding sound of cats rushing into the camp made Cloverkit turn around. On Bluemist's back was a brown she cat. Mintcloud. Her throat was slashed blood still flowing from the wound her clouded eyes were wide in shock catmint still dangling from her mouth.

Snowstar stepped out of her den and talked to the patrol asking questions and looking over the medicine cats lifeless body. Cloverkit saw Sweetbriar emerge from the nursery and let out a low groan. Her mate and closest friend dead in the timespan of less than two moons.

Flamestripe entered the camp behind the cats expressionless. He slowly walked into the medicine den but a shill yowl stopped him. "It must have been Flamestripe you saw how they were arguing earlier and it has been going on for over a moon now!"

Cats murmured in agreement and shot glares at the ginger tom. "Traitor!" A cat hissed as he walked into the medicine den with Sweetbriar, Darkflame and Icestrike following him as if protecting him.

"What are we going to do Snowstar?" Brightflower meowed. Many cats eyes including Cloverkit's stared at the white leader.

"We will see if Flamestripe is innocent, search the body, Snakefang lead a patrol to the Fallen Birch where catmint is collected take Patchpaw, Troutshadow and Honeytail with you, Lightningclaw you will be Flamestripe's temporary guard."

Cloverkit saw the scene unfold before her but she couldn't hear anything the cats said only cats yowling angrily over Mintcloud's body. Her head span as she toppled to the ground

 _Ow my head_ Cloverkit thought as she sat in the darkness. _Am I in StarClan again? Will I see Swiftheart?_ A sharp pain went through her head as images entered her mind. Two kits, one ginger, one blue and white sleeping at Sweetbriars belly, another dark brown tom kit entering the camp. _Darkflame._

A ginger cat being apprenticed, collecting herbs, doing normal medicine cat duties. _Is this Flamestripe? Am I seeing things from his perspective?_ Another image flickered through her mind: Flamepaw going to the Moonstone, talking with other cats at gatherings. _These are all normal things to do, why am I seeing this?_

Then the images got more confusing more complicated. A grey she cat entered the picture and they slept together under the stars, Flamestripe in a mating position, running away from dark dreams, arguing with Mintcloud, walking into the forest. The last image shocked her the most; Flamestripe and Mintcloud sleeping together tails intertwined. _Flamestripe and Mintcloud…. Together? How could this be?_

Cloverkit dwelled on her vision and she woke up in the nursery. It was moonhigh. She turned around to curl up with her sisters only to see Dawnkit entering the nursery. "What are you doing still up?" she asked her sister.

"Climbing, running, hunting" Dawnkit replied with a shrug.

"You actually caught something?" Cloverkit asked surprised.

"Yeah, I got my first catch recently, I caught a mouse today" Dawnkit mewed proudly.

"Good job but you know we aren't supposed to go out until we're apprentices."

"I know but get some sleep you just randomly fainted before. Are you okay?" Dawnkit asked laying down.

"Yeah I'm okay. Lack of water" Cloverkit lied trying to forget the vivid vision she had before.

"Flamestripe took care of you but many are sending him harsh looks, he might be banished, they found his fur in between her claws but I don't think he killed her, do you?" Dawnkit asked. Cloverkit didn't answer.

 _Let's just forget the vision for now but I must prove his innocence before it's too late!_

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Q: Who is your favourite** **side character? Why?**

 **Comment your answers!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Short chapter but anyway. Next chapter will probably be in Redkit's POV too. Thanks for reading!**

 **~ Mystic**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Redkit's POV**

This as her moment. The moment she had been waiting for since the day she was for what seemed like forever. Apprenticeship.

Her pelt was groomed and so were her sisters' pelts and they all sat in a line in front of Sweetbriar whose eyes were filled with pride.

"My kits this is your special day! I'll miss you sleeping next to me" she purred and nuzzled them all. Her eyes were tired she woke up at sunhigh after sitting vigil for Mintcloud.

Snowstar's voice snapped Redkit to attention and she ran over to the high branch. _Stop acting like a kit!_ She thought and slowed down embarrassed that she was bounding around the camp while her sisters walked contently over to the meeting point. Redkit licked her fur in embarrassment and sat down below the tree.

"Today we have three eager kits ready to become apprentices" Snowstar mewed shushing the cats below. "We shall start" Snowstar mewed clearing her throat. "Cloverkit do you accept the position of training to become a medicine cat apprentice?"

"I do" Cloverkit replied. Although her older sister was sitting see you could see the excitement dancing in her eyes as she touched nose with her mentor. The traitor.

Redkit was one of the cats who didn't know what side to choose with the whole ordeal but now Flamestripe looked guilty, the evidence proved it.

"Darkflame" Snowstar mewed "Blizzardclaw trained you well and I hope you pass down his fighting skills and strength down to Dawnkit" Redkit could tell that it wasn't just physical strength Darkflame and Blizzardclaw had. They had inner strength which some cats never possessed. Dawnkit leapt up and touched nose with her mentor.

"Finally, Redkit" Snowstar mewed looking down at her niece. "Icestrike, Redpaw will be your first apprentice pass down your loyalty and determination to Redpaw" Redpaw ran up to Icestrike touching noses with the blue and white she-cat.

The white leader scanned her eyes to the three littermates, young mentors, they had all become warriors or a medicine cat in the moons the kits were alive, Flamestripe becoming the only medicine cat yesterday when Mintcloud had mysteriously died.

"Although cats may argue that you are too young to be given an apprentice I'm sure you three will give all your heart to train these apprentices"

"Cloverpaw, Dawnpaw, Redpaw, Cloverpaw, Dawnpaw, Redpaw!" The cats cheered loudly enough for all Clans too hear.

Bluemist and Hailstorm stood under the tree. "You may speak" The leader meowed puzzled.

"We have decided to move to the elders den" Bluemist meowed nodding to her mate Hailstorm.

"As you wish, I know you will find comfort there" Snowstar mewed dipping her head to the senior warriors now elders. The Clan chanted their names too but Redpaw wasn't really listening, she was lost in her mind.

 _I am an apprentice!_

 **Yay they're apprentices! Here is an updated Allegiances:**

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **DUSTCLAN**

LEADER: Snowstar – white she-cat with amber eyes

DEPUTY: Peachpelt – massive battle scarred grey she-cat

Med. Cat: Flamestripe- strong ginger tabby tom

~ Apprentice Cloverpaw – dark brown tabby with golden underbelly and green eyes

WARRIORS:

Troutshadow – pale brown muscular tom with darker ear tips and blue eyes

Honeytail – golden she cat with a ginger and white tail

Icestrike – white and blue she-cat with green eyes

~ Apprentice Redpaw

Darkflame – dark brown and grey tom with orange eyes

~ Apprentice Dawnpaw

Stonefur – grey tom with white underbelly almost identical to Lightningclaw

Lightningclaw – grey tom with white underbelly almost identical to Stonefur

~ Apprentice Juniperpaw

Sweetbriar– stunningly pretty ginger she-cat with white muzzle

Sagefrost – pretty brown and cream she-cat

Rowanclaw – red fox looking tom

Brightflower – small golden she-cat with a patch around her eye that looks like a flower

~ Apprentice Leafpaw

Snakefang – black battle-scarred tabby

~ Apprentice Patchpaw

Ravenheart – pure black she-cat

~ Apprentice Gingerpaw

APPRENTICES (8 moons of training) :

Juniperpaw – dark brown and gold tom

Leafpaw – silver and grey tabby she cat with brown eyes

Gingerpaw – ginger she cat with amber eyes

Patchpaw – white and black patched tom

Redpaw – dark grey she cat with orange-red patches

Dawnpaw - plain pale brown she kit with light purple eyes

QUEENS:

Emberfur – light grey and white she cat

Ashkit (light grey tom) Smokekit (dark grey tom)

ELDERS:

Silversong – beautiful talkative silver and grey tabby

Adderfang – grumpy black tom

Hailstorm – grey long-furred tom

Bluemist – blue she-cat with small ears

 **Question for today: If you had a Clan what would it be called?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Mystic**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Dawnpaw's POV**

 _Well now I'm allowed out of camp, it's a wonder I was never caught! Except the second time I left, when I felt that cat watching me._ Dawnpaw thought watching the cats depart back to their duties. Peachpelt had just announced the patrols but not her or her littermates were in them. _When I learn to fight Troutshadow and Gingerpaw they won't bother me anymore. I'll be the best fighter the four Clans have seen!_

The un-fatherly tom and seemed more distant than usual and had more scars on his back. Apart from the occasional threat or paw-swipe he hadn't tried to kill her again.

"Dawnpaw we should leave before it gets now and get back at sunhigh, the other apprentices are making you a nest and clearing out the elders den today so you don't have to worry about that." Darkflame mewed.

Dawnpaw observed him and noticed he had broad shoulders and was quite heavy built, had the same muscular body to her but his tail and legs was shorter and his jaw was bigger. Dawnpaw nodded to her mentor and followed him excitedly out of camp.

After seeing the territory of the DustClan territory and smelling in the foul scents of ShadeClan and MarshClan who they shared borders with, her legs started to hurt.

 _I never realised there was so much territory but since we are a big Clan there are so many mouths to feed there isn't much prey. At least leaf-bare is over, luckily it wasn't that cold so there was more prey than normal._ She thought walking through the long grass.

"Here is the Wise Tree there is lots of prey in the roots and surrounding bushes so I normally hunt here" Darkflame meowed.

"At night?" Dawnpaw asked quickly.

"Yes I prefer to hunt at night than in the day, more prey is out, but I normally hunt around the Fallen Birch. There are owls here at night." He informed. "Although one time I did smell a cats scent around here and decide to follow it."

Dawnpaw froze. _Am I going to get in trouble?_

"Luckily I watched the kit get home safe so I decided not to report it to Snowstar, I couldn't talk anyway as it was my vigil night" he smirked in orange eyes glowed knowingly.

"Thanks then" Dawnpaw sighed. "My ceremony could have been held back" she purred chuckled. "Can I climb the tree?"

"You can try" he meowed examining her strong back legs. "I think you could do it, seeing as you've had the practice." A flicker of pride ran through her body. _At least he believes in me, not like many other cats do._

Unsheathing her back claws, she bounded up the tree. _This is the furthest I've gotten before. She thought as the tree swayed beneath her paws._ She had now reached the highest branch which was thin, but her light bodyweight didn't crack the branch.

"Are you okay up there?" Darkflame asked his head popped up from beneath the canopy.

"Yeah I'm okay just admiring the view" Dawnpaw replied. He climbed onto the branch beside her, shaking a bit.

"When you didn't come down for a bit I thought you could have gotten stuck or hurt" the dark brown and grey tom meowed.

"It's so beautiful up here above the trees" Dawnpaw murmured to herself.

"Yes it is. Over there is Fourboulders it is where the gatherings are held, speaking of gatherings there should be one tonight" Darkflame mewed as he started to climb down the tree. Dawnpaw followed him back to camp and they arrived just in time for the announcement.

"The cats attending the gathering are Bluemist, Hailstorm, Sagefrost, Rowanclaw, Peachpelt, Brightflower, Icestrike, Darkflame, Leafpaw, Redpaw, Dawnpaw, Flamestripe, Cloverpaw and I.

Dawnpaw, Cloverpaw and Redpaw all exchanged glances all eyes nervous and excited. _I can't believe that I'm already going to the gathering on my first day! This is going to be so cool I'll get to meet all cats from all the different Clans!_

"Dawnpaw wake up it's time to go now" A voice mewed. Opening her sleepy eyes, she saw Redpaw leaning over her.

"Alright I'm up" she grumbled getting to her paws. "What did you do today?"

"Nothing as exciting as that I just went around the territory it was so cool. I think I know the way to the borders and back." Redpaw answered smugly.

"Yeah right! We've been apprentices for less than one day and you already think you're so great" Dawnpaw growled.

"At least I tried to pay attention! I bet you were an annoying furball all day and you have no idea how to get back to the borders tomorrow" Redpaw shot back.

"Whatever" Dawnpaw grumbled and the sisters walked to the cats in silence. Redpaw was right, she was so focussed on trying to prove she was a good apprentice and show Darkflame her climbing skills she hadn't listened.

 _I know my way blind to the Wise Tree, I just need to pick up ShadeClan or MarshClan scent from there. I'll familiarize myself with their scent tonight._

"What did you do today Cloverpaw?" Redpaw asked the tabby sister.

"I stayed in camp all day learning about herbs and tomorrow Flamestripe and Stonefur are going into the forest with me to collect borage leaves and raspberry leaves to help Emberfur with her kits." Cloverpaw stopped and frowned. "She hasn't been producing enough milk for Ashkit and Smokekit."

"Shouldn't they be eating fresh-kill now?" Dawnpaw asked.

"I'm not sure but I think they are transitioning into it. I'll ask Flamestripe" Cloverpaw answered.

Dawnpaw watched as Cloverpaw bounded away to walk beside Flamestripe and ask him questions about things Dawnpaw couldn't hear. Redpaw had her ears perked to the front and angled them towards the conversation.

"What are they saying?" Dawnpaw whispered into her sisters red ear knowing that she had shaper senses and was trying to distract the red and grey cat from the bickering earlier.

"They are just talking about the medicine cats of the other Clans" Redpaw answered.

Soon they had reached the gathering and they were the third Clan there. _That's ShadeClan and over there is MistClan_ Dawnpaw thought but she noticed the tension between the Clans. Angry glances were shot from both of ShadeClan and MistClan towards each other but their faces brightened when they saw DustClan enter the camp.

"Let's go meet the apprentices" Leafpaw mewed brushing up beside her. Dawnpaw turned to see Cloverpaw being led away towards the other medicine cats and a pang of loneliness hurt her heart. _She didn't choose our path, she wanted to be a medicine cat and we wanted to train as warriors, It makes sense she won't sit with us at gatherings she must learn from the knowledgeable medicine cats_

Dawnpaw thought as she went to meet the other apprentices. Although looking at Redpaw she knew they were thinking the same thing. Redpaw was probably the most independent littermate and didn't give a mousetail on what others thought of her. Dawnpaw knew she would be feeling dejected about the thought of her sister leaving them behind.

 _Whatever she isn't gone, it's just a gathering. Now what am I waiting for let's go meet the other apprentices, I bet if I met them in battle I would shed them but let's observe them first before we get to cocky._ A smile spread on Dawnpaw's face as she trotted beside Leafpaw and Redpaw to meet the cats from the other Clans.

 **Next Chapter will be in Redpaw's POV and at the gathering. I LOVE YOU ALL! Ok thanks for reading!**

 **Question: Although I haven't really gotten into the flaws and strengths of each my main characters but at the moment who do you think you would be most like? Cloverpaw, Redpaw or Dawnpaw?**

 **Comment your answers!**

 **~Mystic**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am going on holiday so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update but I promise I'll write at least three chapters while I'm there.**

 **~Mystic**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Redpaw's POV**

 _My first Gathering!_ Redpaw thought walking beside Leafpaw and her sister. "These are the ShadeClan and MistClan apprentices, MarshClan will arrive soon." Leafpaw mewed trotting of to meet her friends.

"They don't look very happy to see each other maybe with DustClan arriving it will lighten the mood" Redpaw meowed to Dawnpaw. The light brown she cat nodded and quickened the pace.

The two littermates walked towards the bunch of apprentices. "Hi I'm Redpaw and this is my sister Dawnpaw" Redpaw introduced.

"We're from DustClan" Dawnpaw meowed politely. _Phew! at least she's trying to be nice I was worried how she would act since she has a short temper._

"Hi I'm Deerpaw I'm from ShadeClan." A small dark brown she cat mewed nervously her eyes flickering to the arrivals.

"I'm Hawkpaw, from MistClan" A brown tom meowed bluntly.

"I'm Lakepaw and these are my littermates Hazelpaw and Ratpaw" Lakepaw mewed flicking her tail at a white and grey patched she cat and a dark grey tom.

"Hello" Redpaw mewed dipping her head at the older apprentices doing this she noticed Hazelpaw glaring at her and Dawnpaw.

"Why are you so small, I know you have only been apprenticed recently maybe only this sunrise but you are smaller than a kit! Especially you Dawnpaw!" Hazelpaw mewed harshly. Redpaw saw Dawnpaw tense up and she moved her tail in between the she-cats not wanting Dawnpaw to fight at her first gathering.

"Let's move towards the front" Leafpaw suggested awkwardly and the apprentices weaved through the stream of cats and arrived under the rock.

She jumped at the sound of MarshClan entering the gathering space. The only tom and eldest leader Thornstar stumbled onto the highrock. "Let's begin" he rasped nodding his head at the younger she-cats. Redpaw watched as Snowstar stepped forward.

"DustClan is going well this moon, the prey is running but as you might already know our medicine cat Mintcloud has been killed." _She didn't mention Flamestripe being the killer_ Redpaw thought as she continued to listen to Snowstar's speech. "We have three new apprentices Dawnpaw, Redpaw and Cloverpaw who is training to become DustClan's medicine cat." Redpaw fluffed out her fur in pride as the cats of the other Clan cheered out her and her littermate's names.

"That is all I have to report" Snowstar meowed stepping back.

The old leader of MarshClan stepped forward and mewed his report which included a new apprentice Aspenpaw and two of his elders Ferretclaw and One-ear went on a walk and never came back.

A patrol found their bodies with their throats slit and had been dumped in a small river which was only a few pawsteps into their territory from Fourboulders. Their queen Leopardberry had died while kitting and her two kits had survived.

The other Clans bowed their heads at the news of the popular queens death.

"ShadeClan has had a great moon, the fish have been plentiful and we have to new apprentices Deerpaw and Whitepaw who couldn't attend tonight because of his behaviour." Sunstar mewed stepping back. Redpaw noticed MistClan did not cheer out Deerpaw's name but only growled at the new apprentice.

Lastly a black she-cat stepped forward and began her speech. _This must be Shadowstar of MistClan._ "My Clan is going well. Rabbits have been bounding along the moor but ShadeClan has stolen our precious prey" Shadowstar mewed accusingly. Before Sunstar could object Shadowstar continued talking.

"Our apprentice Dustpaw has been slayed by your warriors Sunstar, his fur reeked of your stench" Shadowstar growled glaring at the ginger she cat.

"Shadowstar, my warriors have done nothing of the sort, they know their boundaries and we have not killed Dustpaw" Sunstar growled. Redpaw noticed that Hawkpaw had his head hung low and his shoulders were slumped. _Dustpaw must have been his brother._ Redpaw flashed back into reality as she heard Shadowstar's quiet hiss.

"Sunstar I have stripped one life of you before don't make me do it again."

"Did you hear that?" she whispered to Dawnpaw.

"What?" Dawnpaw asked

"Shadowstar's threat" she mewed softly to her sister.

"No what did she say?" Dawnpaw asked. Redpaw flicked her tail signalling that she would tell her later. Since the apprentices were seated at the front and Redpaw had exceptional hearing she was one of the only cats that had heart the black leader's sly remark, but looking at Snowstar she knew she had heard it too.

"How come every clan has one or two cats dead except for ShadeClan isn't that suspicious" Shadowstar mewed boldly. Thornstar dipped his head in agreement and turned towards Snowstar.

"What do you think?" Thornstar asked and the cats waited for Sunstar's reply, tension crackling, claws unsheathed. A loud boom of thunder interrupted Snowstar's reply.

"The clouds are covering the moon, StarClan disapproves of this gathering" A cat called out.

"I don't believe ShadeClan killed Mintcloud, why would they kill a medicine cat? And Thornstar, ShadeClan is on the opposite side of Fourboulders to you and you share no borders with them. Shadowstar if ShadeClan is really stealing your prey and you believe they killed your apprentice I have no evidence to prove you wrong" Snowstar paused. "About Mintcloud, I have my own suspicions."

With the white leader saying that Redpaw couldn't help but sneak a glance at Flamestripe.

"Snowstar" Shadowstar mewed "If you think you may know who the killer is you should tell us, we would banish them out of the Clans and they wouldn't strike again-"

"Enough! Shadowstar, DustClan keeps its business to itself and if we end up finding out who killed Mintcloud I will be sure to tell you. But StarClan has sent rain and clouds over the moon so I mark the end of this gathering. Until then" Snowstar mewed dipping her head to the other leaders and jumping down from the Highrock.

"DustClan!" Snowstar called sharply and followed their leader back through the forest. _Well that was an exciting gathering although I don't want a war to break out!_ Redpaw thought trotting beside her mentor.

As soon as they got back to camp Redpaw instinctively walked towards the nursery. "Not that way mouse-brain!" Dawnpaw teased.

"Goodnight" Redpaw mewed to her sister as she fell into a deep sleep.

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Question: Who is your favourite Clan out of the book series, mine is ShadowClan!**

 **~Mystic**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi! Also answer the questions at the bottom, the few answers I get are very interesting because everyone has their own opinion.**

 **Ok Thanks for Reading!**

 **~Mystic**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Cloverpaw's POV**

The noise of the other apprentices woke Cloverpaw up just before dawn. "Cloverpaw you're up! How was the gathering yesterday?" Dawnpaw asked.

"It was great! I got to meet all the medicine cats from the other Clans! It was interesting to learn what herbs they had to cure basic wounds with while we didn't have their herbs or they don't have ours because of where we live." Cloverpaw answered grooming her long, silky fur.

 _I get to go out of camp today to collect… what was it? I'll have to ask Flamestripe again, why can't I just remember what he told me yesterday instead of being caught up in all my problems! Well they are his problems but now I know more than I should know, almost more than Flamestripe._ Cloverpaw thought not paying attention to what her sister did last night.

"Why don't you ever pay attention to me? I bet you didn't even notice Redpaw is on the dawn patrol! All you ever think about is yourself" Dawnpaw growled with a harsh look at Cloverpaw and trotted out of the apprentices' den.

 _Great now she is upset with me_ Cloverpaw thought and walked over to Flamestripe. "What are we doing today?" she asked the tom who was bent over lost in his thoughts. As he didn't answer Cloverpaw asked a different question "What are you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing" Flamestripe mewed straightening up. "Fine, it's about yesterday, I didn't do it, and I didn't kill Mintcloud! I'm scared, what if the Clans believe it was me!? It has to be that cat who killed everyone else from the other Clans right?" Flamestripe admitted. Cloverpaw nodded and sighed _I've only been an apprentice for a day and it's already so complicated._

"What are we collecting today?" she asked changing the topic.

"Raspberry leaves and borage leaves though I doubt Emberfur will need them much anymore" Flamestripe answered "We will also explore the territory as well to see where we can collect other herbs."

Cloverpaw sighed and waited for the dawn patrol to return. Finally, Ravenheart, Icestrike, Gingerpaw and Redpaw walked through the entrance. Redpaw and Gingerpaw were laughing about something that Cloverpaw couldn't make out.

 _Redpaw can make friends with anybody, why is she so talkative and friendly when I can hardly socialise with anybody except Flamestripe and my littermates, one who doesn't like me at the moment._

Gathering up the courage, Cloverpaw stood up and walked towards Redpaw. "You caught something?" she asked surprised noticing the large vole dangling from her sister's grey and dark orange almost red jaws.

"Yeah I did, it was probably a fluke though" Redpaw meowed but Cloverpaw noticed the hint of pride in her voice.

"You caught something on your first try?" Dawnpaw asked. Her voice held a trace of envy and she saw Redpaw's ear flick back signalling that she regarded it. Dawnpaw then seemed to lighten up and was now amazed. "Your first-time hunting and you caught a vole! That's amazing Redpaw! You must be a natural! It took me two moons before I caught anythi-"

Dawnpaw realised what she had said and payed no attention to the curious glances thrown her way. "I mean I haven't caught anything yet but I bet I'll beat you this hunting session in the Mossy Hollow!"

"Yeah good luck guys" Cloverpaw meowed.

"Oh, you're paying attention to us again are you? Realised that we're actually here too? Good to know _sister"_ Dawnpaw snarled walking away.

"Bye Cloverpaw. Have fun collecting herbs" Redpaw mewed softly and followed Dawnpaw. _Great. Just great. Well It's still early so I'm going back to my nest_ she thought and when she curled up in her nest she fell sound asleep.

"Let's go Cloverpaw, Stonefur is ready to leave" Flamestripe mewed interrupting Cloverpaw from her slumber.

"Okay" she answered shaking out her fur and then she followed the two toms out of camp.

The newleaf sun had completely risen in the sky now and Cloverpaw could feel the warm heat on her dark brown tabby back as she walked through the back. _Hopefully I won't run into Dawnpaw._

"First, we will collect the Raspberry leaves, they are found over here" Flamestripe explained. Stonefur was padding behind them obviously bored. "You can go back if you want."

"Duties are duties. Unlike Lightningclaw, I don't believe you killed her. There was obviously something going on between you that medicine cats shouldn't do, but I forgive you, you are one of my best friends. I guess I just don't want to see you kicked out of the Clans like my mother was."

 _My first impression of Stonefur was that he is slightly rude but I guess he isn't so bad, he observes cats and can read them, not many cats could do that. I wish I inherited that from Swiftheart. Anyway, maybe I can get to know him._ Cloverpaw thought. _I wonder what happened to his mother at least I can still see her but Dawnpaw and Redpaw can't…_

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Flamestripe asked nervously.

"No, I won't" Stonefur meowed playfully nudging Flamestripe so strongly the ginger tom almost toppled over. " I can scent a mouse nearby I'll be back soon"

"Here are the raspberry leaves they grow here they are good for stopping blood during a kitting." Cloverpaw nodded absorbing the new information and scenting the leaf.

"See how they are soft in the centre and have jagged edges? This is how you can explain to warriors what herb to get if you are needed in a situation and other warriors are needed to get the herb-"

Flamestripe stopped and looked towards the bush Stonefur had gone through. At first Cloverpaw thought the shriek was just a mouse but she now realised it was Stonefur.

 **Hope you enjoyed! (I'm making this outro very short to make up for the intro)**

 **~Mystic**

 **I know I've already asked this question but I want to see if your opinion has changed and I didn't phrase the question very well.**

 **QOTD: Who is your favourite side character (so NOT one of the three main ones) This can be from any Clan since we just had the gathering but you probably know the cats of DustClan better. Right**

 **Sorry this was a long outro (Goddammit Mystic!)**

 **~Mystic**


	14. Chapter 13

**Wow this is the longest chapter I've ever written! I made a new cover for the book now. Do you like it? This is where we left of last chapter and still in Cloverpaw's view. I'm sooooo tired! Thanks you reading and hopefully reviewing!**

 **~Mystic**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Cloverpaw's POV**

"Stay here Cloverpaw" Flamestripe meowed cautiously and entered the bushes.

"Flamestripe!" Cloverpaw mewed following her mentor. What she saw in the bushes scarred her two grey toms rolling on the ground fighting for their lives. One swipe to the neck could kill one of these cats, send them to the stars.

Cloverpaw shuddered wondering why any cat would choose to be a warrior when you could be highly respected and not have to end any cats life. Some cats just don't have a choice, they need to kill to survive.

Stonefur noticed that Flamestripe and Cloverpaw were standing there but the one moment of distraction caused him to be knocked down to the ground by the dark grey tom. "Run!" Stonefur called out "Run! I'll hold him back!" The two medicine cats turned to leave but not quickly enough.

Cloverpaw was frozen in shock as she saw the grey tom slash his claws into Stonefur's throat leaving his signature mark and he slowly lifted his head and looked at her dead in the eye.

"Cloverpaw!" Flamestripe hissed "I want Stonefur's sacrifice to matter-" He broke off out of grief and ran through the trees. Cloverpaw followed him hoping the killer would leave them alone but she was wrong.

Dead wrong.

The low tree branches whipped her face as she ran through the forest with a murderer behind her. _I'm done for, he is trained in battle and strength and look at me!_ Cloverpaw thought but the fear and determination to live powered her steps and she ran quickly, bounding over fallen logs and roots as the tom pursued closely behind.

Cloverpaw swerved through the everlasting trees racing to get back to the safe camp straight ahead when she noticed the tom wasn't following her anymore. _Maybe he saw camp and ran away_ Cloverpaw thought bursting through the entrance.

In the centre of the clearing was cats surrounding Flamestripe angry looks on their could only imagine what they were saying to him.

"Stonefur is dead!" she yowled across the clearing. Many cats stood quietly in surprise not thinking that the quiet she-cat would speak up. After the shock set in all the cats started yowl in protest, call her and Flamestripe a liar, not believing the statement.

Jumping onto the Highbranch Cloverpaw kept and talking now with all cats attentive to her. Snowstar leapt up beside her allowing the medicine cat to speak. "Flamestripe, Stonefur and I were collecting Raspberry leaves and Sto-Stonefur went into a clearing to fetch a mouse" Cloverpaw mewed her voice shaking. "

We heard a cry and went to investigate and we saw Stonefur battling with a large tom. They fought and Stonefur tried to make us leave but the tom he-" Cloverpaw paused looked at the cats below her. "He swiped his claws across his neck, just as he did to Mintcloud-"

The Clan yowled in protest stunned by the news. Some just stood there with their heads bowed in silence. But one cats meow made Cloverpaw's fur rise. "What if she is just trying to protect Flamestripe, they have no wounds! This is staged, Flamestripe is a murderer!" Cats muttered in agreement.

"She deserves to go too" A cat whispered.

"Enough! This Clan will not turn into a group of battling rouges! We need to hear Flamestripe and Cloverpaw's full story before we make any changes to this Clan" Snowstar mewed her eyes were soft but also firm.

 _This can't be happening I'm about to get thrown out of my Clan!_ A wave of pain hit her as she remembered Stonefur's words; "I don't want to see you banished from this Clan, not like my mother"

Cloverpaw's' head swirled but she managed to stay on top of the strong branch as she told the Clan about being chased and how they got here but from the looks of disbelief on most of the cats faces Cloverpaw knew they didn't believe her.

 _How can I prove to them that I'm telling the truth! We are innocent! I know…I must tell them about the vision but what will the Clan think of Flamestripe? Will he get banished despite my efforts to keep him here? It's worth a go, I would never survive out there, I can't even hunt._

"DustClan I have one more thing to tell you" Cloverpaw mewed boldly sneaking a side glance at Flamestripe. _I'm sorry…._ "I've had a vision!" she announced. The Clan mewed to one another but Cloverpaw could only make out a few of the words the Clan was saying.

"How do we know she isn't lying?"

Dawnpaw moved forward parting the crowd and looked at the gathered cats with her purple eyes. "I know my sister and she isn't a liar, just hear her out, and medicine cats have visions it's… their thing, just listen to her she is the most truthful cat I know."

The cats seemed to listen to Dawnpaw and now shifted their gaze to Cloverpaw.

"I had this vision just after Mintcloud died, I saw- I saw Flamestripe's life. I saw him as a kit and an eager apprentice but I-" Cloverpaw stopped and looked at her shaking paws.

"I saw Flamestripe _with_ Mintcloud, that's what they were probably arguing about before Mintcloud's death but Stonefur and Flamestripe were good friends and that rouge killed Stonefur, he must have killed Mintcloud too."

"StarClan has sent this vision to Cloverpaw and we have full faith in them, Flamestripe is not guilty of killing Mintcloud and Stonefur but of another sin which we will discuss later, but for now Sagefrost, Snakefang, Honeytail and Gingerpaw you are my best trackers so go to where the scene took place and see if you can find the rouge."

Snowstar paused, clearing her throat. "Juniperpaw, you are the fastest cat in the clan go with them and come back immediately if there is any news and Peachpelt, Troutshadow, Ravenheart and Lightningclaw if the loner is there you will go to fight him. I believe this is the cat that has been killing the cats of each Clan or at least ours so if you find him kill him" Snowstar mewed gravely.

"That is the end of this meeting, the prey pile is full of the patrols earlier and no more will be sent out until tomorrow. Get some rest Clan" the white leader ended grabbing some prey and discussing the plans with Peachpelt.

Cloverpaw sighed and went to her den noticing Dawnpaw was grooming herself in her den. "Thanks for what you did out there, I thought you were still mad at me about this morning."

"Well I was but I don't want you to be thrown out of the Clan!" Dawnpaw laughed and embraced the nuzzle Cloverpaw was giving her.

"I brought you this feather" Dawnpaw mewed getting a small green, yellow and red feather out behind her nest. "I guess I felt pretty bad about what I said today so I know it's not much but I mean you're still collecting them right?" Dawnpaw stammered sheepishly.

"Yes, Dawnpaw I love it, I haven't got this one before, I'll have to ask Adderfang what it is he knows everything about birds and feathers."

"You've grown really close to him, haven't you? Today Redpaw was clearing his ticks and he said right in front of her that he wished that you were doing it instead!" Dawnpaw chuckled.

"Of course, Redpaw is too kind to say something back so she ignored him but I would have clawed that mouse-brain for being so rude! He's not the one with mouse-bile on his paws clearing out ticks from smelly old grumpy elders, is he?"

"He's not that bad" Cloverpaw meowed defensively.

Dawnpaw continued as if she hadn't heard the tabby. "It was hilarious though you should have seen Redpaw's face!" Dawnpaw exclaimed. Cloverpaw laughed along with her sister feeling as if there was nothing wrong in the world.

Cloverpaw curled up in her nest tired from all the talking and running today. _Goodnight everyone, sorry I couldn't save you Stonefur_ Cloverpaw thought then fell into a restless sleep.

 **Chapter completed! I'm trying to write three chapters while I'm on holiday and I've written two in four days! Only one more to reach the deadline and I'll probably write more!**

 **I love Dawnpaw's' and Cloverpaw's relationship and it will only get stronger! Redpaw is closer to her friends then her family, probably because she's so independent. Next chapter will be in Redpaw's view since majority have chosen her to be their favourite character.**

 **Although I like them all Cloverpaw, Dawnpaw and Redpaw are all a different side of me I'd guess you would say. Dawnpaw my sarcastic short-tempered side, Cloverpaw my shy and quiet side and Redpaw my independent and loud/happier side. I'm probably most like Redpaw out of the three but I love them all equally.**

 **Ok finally the Question: I know this one is a little different but what's your favourite song?**

 **I was going to ask if you like the new or the old cover better but I realised some people who will come on later to read this probably have never seen the old cover so….**

 **ILYSM**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Mystic**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14! I remember when I first started uploading and I would say: "Thanks for 300 reads!" or something like that EVERY chapter and even I felt annoyed typing it and I must of sounded so stuck up saying that every single chapter. But 500 reads is a milestone so I think you readers all deserve a round of applause *clap clap clap* and thank you so much! ILYSM**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Mystic**

 **Redpaws' POV**

Redpaw paced back and forth her tortoiseshell pelt shining under the moonlight of the half moon. _When will Gingerpaw be back? Oh StarClan I hope all the cats on the patrol is safe!_ Redpaw glanced over to the apprentices den where all but two nest were full of sleeping cats. She couldn't fall asleep without knowing if her best friend was safe while she was on a dangerous mission to find a killer!

Redpaw sighed with relief as the tracking patrol entered the camp. "Gingerpaw you're back!" Redpaw ran up to the fiery ginger she cat and nuzzled her strongly. "Of course I am mouse-brain, I would have been able to hold that piece of crow-food off!" Gingerpaw mewed accepting the embrace. "Sure you would have" Redpaw mewed rolling her eyes but she couldn't keep the smile of her face.

"Snowstar wants to speak to our patrol, I'll meet you back in the den okay?" Gingerpaw mewed stepping back towards the group of cats waiting for her. "Okay" Redpaw mewed and went inside the den.

Redpaw stepped lightly avoiding sleeping cats' tails and paws and she made her way to the back of the den. On one side of her nest was Cloverpaws' nest and on the other side was Gingerpaws' empty nest. Suddenly a wave of tiredness hit her from staying awake half the night and Redpaw fell asleep before she could ask her friend if she found anything.

"Redpaw wake up" A cat mewed. Redpaw slowly blinked open her eyes and saw Leafpaws face in front of her. "You're on dawn patrol" Leafpaw mewed. "Uhhhh I'm really tired Leafpaw, is there any chance you could find someone else to do it? I'll take your place next time" Redpaw mewed her eyes closed again from lack of sleep.

"I can do it if you want Redpaw" Patchpaw mewed. "Thanks Patchpaw I owe you one" Redpaw mewed and she opened her multi-coloured eyes again to see the littermates walking out of the den. Closing her eyes she curled herself into a ball and fell back into a welcoming sleep.

"Redpaw" A cat hissed. "Leafpaw?" Redpaw asked still half asleep. "No it's your mentor, Icestrike now get up now!" Icestrike mewed sharply. Redpaw jumped out of nest now realising that she was the only apprentice still asleep.

"Sorry Icestrike" Redpaw mewed guiltily. "It's fine but be punctual next time, the dawn patrol have already gotten back and you were supposed to be on it" Icestrike replied softer this time. "Let's go, we are working on hunting today" the white she cat mewed.

Redpaw padded out of camp behind her mentor ignoring the mouth-watering smells wafting over from the fresh-kill pile. The pair walked over to the hunting grounds and scented prey in the area.

"Do you remember what I taught you yesterday?" Icestrike asked. "Yes" Redpaw mewed dropping into a balanced hunting crouch. "Very good, your balance is exceptional and your pawsteps are light, speed will come later on" Icestrike mewed warmly. Redpaw glowed from the rare praise and could barely stop her tail flicking in delight.

"Ok see if you can scent anything and try hunting it, its ok if you don't catch it since you're a new apprentice but after your skills yesterday I imagine you can take the challenge" Icestrike mewed and stepped back. "I will watch your progress" she mewed and nodded to Redpaw.

 _I can do this!_ Redpaw thought and caught the scent of a mouse. _Slow and steady Redpaw, don't rush it._ Redpaw stalked they prey wanting to chase after it more than anything but she knew the only way to catch the mouse was to wait patiently.

Once she was a tail length away a twig snapped nearby. The mouse stood up, alerted and ran towards the hole only one meter away. Without hesitation Redpaw leapt for the mouse and killed it with a swift bite to its small neck.

"Good job Redpaw" Icestrike mewed "We will keep hunting until after sunhigh and then you can feed the elders and Emberfur." Redpaw nodded and continued the hunt.

 _Whew that was tiring. The sun has almost set and we started in the morning!_ Redpaw thought lugging the large amount of prey back to camp. Her limbs were stiff and burned but it was all worth it to feed the Clan. _Seven catches! That is good!_ Icestrike seemed to read her mind and told her about the accomplishments she had achieved today.

"When I went hunting I was horrible I hardly caught anything!" Icestrike mewed. "Tomorrow you are on dawn patrol no stand-ins" her mentor mewed coldly and walked away. _Icestrike is so unpredictable, she is happy one minute and cold the next!_ Redpaw thought looking at her catches.

 _What prey should I give to who? Oh I remember Emberfur loves squirrels and Ashkit and Smoke kit can have this vole, Adderfang can have this starling, Juniperpaw has already fed Silversong and Bluemist and Hailstorm can have two mice! Then there's two pieces of prey for the fresh-kill pile! I have fed the queen, kits, and two elders! Wow I've fed a lot of cats today!_ Redpaw thought with a rush of pride.

After sorting out the prey and taking it to the cats Redpaw was starving having not eaten the whole day. "Redpaw do you want to share with me?" Redpaw span around to see Patchpaw holding a rabbit awaiting her answer.

"Yeah sure although I haven't eaten the whole day so by the time you start to take a bite it might be all gone!" Redpaw mewed. Patchpaw laughed and picked up one of Redpaws' mice. "Then we should take this too just in case" the white and black tom mewed and led her to a free space in the clearing.

"I heard you, Juniperpaw and Leafpaw were on elder and queen hunting duty how did it go?" Patchpaw asked. "I just remembered because Leafpaw just went in to see Emberfur, Ashkit and Smokekit to feed them." Redpaw swallowed the succulent rabbit meat before answering. "Oh she doesn't have too, Juniperpaw and I have fed them already" Redpaw mewed. "Did Juniperpaw do most of the work?" Patchpaw asked taking a bite of the rabbit. "No actually he fed Silversong and Bluemist and I provided prey for the others" Redpaw mewed.

"Wait you caught enough prey to feed everyone?" Patchpaw asked astonished. "Yep even that mouse we are about to eat was caught by yours truly" Redpaw mewed. "Wow that's so cool! I can't hunt, my speciality is fighting, I admire those who can hunt though" Patchpaw admitted looking down at his paws.

"Hey there lovebirds" Dawnpaw mewed intruding in on the conversation. _Wow Dawnpaw!_ Redpaw thought laughing out loud. Dawnpaw sat beside them and started to eat her finch. "Hey Dawnpaw" Patchpaw muttered looking embarrassed. "Well this is a nice welcoming" Dawnpaw mewed. "I only sat here because Cloverpaw was busy" Dawnpaw explained.

The laughter from the moment before vanished. _Well great to know I'm a second to Cloverpaw, I'm your sister too!_ Redpaw angrily thought flattening her bristled fur.

"I've gotta go" Redpaw muttered and stalked away. "These two are in a great mood today" Redpaw heard her _sister_ meow sarcastically.

 _Whatever I'm tired and I am on the dawn patrol tomorrow_ Redpaw thought and curled up in her nest. Redpaws' whole body collapsed in relief and became very stiff so she couldn't move her body. "You owe me no more" A deep voice mewed and Redpaw felt a rough tounge lick the top of her head. With that Redpaw fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **Yaya! Chapter 14 completed and thanks for 500 reads!**

 **~Mystic**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hiya everyone! It's me Mystic (duh) and here is Chapter 15. It's really short because I wasn't going to write this and then I remembered there is half-moon meetings for the medicine cats. There is so much of Cloverpaw but that's ok right? I mean the two favourite characters are Redpaw the Cloverpaw no one likes Dawnpaw-** "What do you mean? Everyone likes me!" **Shuttup Dawnpaw XD**

 **Ok thanks for reading!**

 **~Mystic**

Cloverpaw padded through the exit of camp beside her mentor her heart racing. Today she would go to the half-moon gathering and be accepted by StarClan. Cloverpaw was beyond excited and could barely contain herself but if she jumped around like a kit no one would think she was a responsible medicine cat.

"What do we do when we are there? Will all the medicine cats show up? What happens if StarClan doesn't accept me?" Cloverpaw asked now worries flooding her mind. 'Don't worry StarClan will accept you and all the medicine cats will attend unless there is an emergency but that is very unlikely." Flamestripe answered and walked faster.

Soon the two DustClan cats had reached the Moonstone where Amberclaw, MistClans medicine cat was waiting.

"Flamestripe, Cloverpaw nice to see you" Amberclaw mewed his amber eyes which he was named for shone strongly. "Hello Amberclaw how is MistClan" Flamestripe asked. He hesitated before answering. "Well am in need of many herbs. There is a battle coming up" the brown tom mewed. "Sorry to hear that" Flamestripe mewed.

Cloverpaw thought she should hold her tongue and let the two toms speak in the troubled times.

The three cats turned around to see a cat run up the mountainside. It was Bramblepaw the new apprentice to Shortfeather, MarshClans medicine cat. The leopard patterned apprentice stopped to catch her breath.

"Where is Shortfeather" Cloverpaw wondered out loud. "He-He can't make it to this half-moon gathering. I have come myself to be accepted by StarClan and to represent MarshClan" Bramblepaw mewed. Cloverpaw admired her strength to come to this meeting alone and speak those words.

Sageberry appeared and the five cats waited until the right time to enter the sacred caves.

"Let's go" Sageberry mewed pushing her way to the front. _I wonder why she doesn't talk much. Maybe she is facing a battle, MistClan and ShadeClan are almost tearing at each other's' throats and Redpaw told me what she heard at the gathering that night…._

" _Sunstar I have stripped one life of you don't make me do it again"_

Cloverpaw shuddered visibly and Flamestripe put his tail over her shoulders probably thinking it was nerves and led her through the dark caves. Cloverpaw walked for what seemed like hours but in the distance she saw a blinding light.

"Cloverpaw and Bramblepaw you are two new apprentices and have chosen the path of healing. Do you accept the position of medicine cat?" Amberclaw mewed. "I do" Bramblepaw mewed. Gathering up the confidence Cloverpaw mewed the answer that would seal her future. "I do" she mewed. "Touch your nose to the rock and we shall await StarClans response."

Obeying the order she touched her nose to the rock and fell into blackness.

"Cloverpaw welcome to StarClan" A cat mewed. Opening her eyes she saw a starry outline of a cat. "Do you accept me?" Cloverpaw asked fearfully. "Of course we do" the cat purred. "Cloverpaw we have something to tell you" the cat mewed serious now. "What is it?" Cloverpaw mewed now more scared than she had been before. "DustClan is in grave danger, Cloverpaw yo-"

Cloverpaw woke up panting and shivering. _What happened? What was that cat going to tell me before it got cut off?_

"I guess you'll never know" a cat softly whispered in her ear and then faded away.

 **Ohhhhh Drama for Cloverpaw! It will all be revealed later on in the story. Next chapter will be Dawnpaw so sorry if you all hate her XD Ok here is the QOTD:**

 **Who do you think said the last line?**

 **Thanks for reading and review!**

 **~Mystic**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here is Chapter 16. Dobby'sLittleHelper is volunteering as my beta reader and editor so he shout-out to them. Although this one wasn't betaread. Next chapter is the gathering who's perspective do you think it'll be in? Anyway I went on a surprise holiday again and the wifi is horrible here so I might not upload for three days. Straight after that I'm going back to school so the uploads will be less frequent but I'm really trying.**

 **~Mystic**

 **Dawnpaws POV**

Dawnpaw walked across the soft grass refreshing the scent line and losing herself in her thoughts. _Cloverpaw looked so distressed today. She's been like this after coming home from the Moonstone. I hope she's ok, but I can't help her if she doesn't tell me what's wrong! Maybe it's about Flamestripe, Snowstar had a talk to him yesterday about Mintcloud and him. Yes that's it, she's just worried about her mentor I would be too if Darkflame got in trouble. Icestrike is all over Darkflame like a bee on honey. It's getting on my nerves seeing her flirt with him._ Dawnpaw thought walking through the territory with Sweetbriar on her side.

They had chosen for the sunhigh ShadeClan border patrol along with Snakefang and Ravenheart. The black furred littermates were very close to each other and often trained and patrolled together.

Suddenly Dawnpaw heard a twig snap and she whirled around to see a white tom with two mice in his jaws. "What are you doing on DustClan territory?" Dawnpaw growled and dropped into a fighting crouch. "What is a kit like you doing out of the nursery?" the ShadeClan cat mewed. "I'm not a kit! I'm an apprentice and I know how to fight" Dawnpaw snarled. "Aww little kitty wants to fight? You're eager, you've already unsheathed your claws."

Dawnpaw laughed and actually unsheathed her claws. They were so long cats would often mistake her sheathed claws to look unsheathed. The tom looked the slightest bit scared when he saw Dawnpaws' black long claws but looking at her puny size he was full of confidence again.

The tom placed the stolen prey on the ground and mewed "Fine let's fight kit" For a slight moment Dawnpaw thought of her fight before the foxes with Troutshadow. He had called her the same thing. _It's not time for that Dawnpaw, you're fighting a stupid furball from another Clan, not your father._

Dawnpaw snarled as she leaped on the tomcats' shoulders but not having trained in battle before she slipped. The white cat laughed and struck out at her. Dawnpaw ducked his outstretched claws and swiped at his chest drawing blood. The tom stepped back surprised at her capability but in the moment's hesitation Dawnpaw leapt again.

Adrenaline rushed through her body as she scored her claws down her opponents' side and she bit his tail while he turned to face her again. He hissed in pain but Dawnpaw ignored him to focused on the fight ahead. The attacker pounced, this time landing on Dawnpaw and knocking her down due to his weight. He clawed her belly ruthlessly and Dawnpaw let out a yowl of pain.

The weight was suddenly lifted of Dawnpaw and she saw a flash of ginger. _Sweetbriar!_ The warrior easily pinned the white tom down and let him free. "Thanks Sweetbriar, but why didn't you take him back to camp? He would get in big trouble." "We will tell Snowstar the news when we get back to camp and when his Clanmates see him they will know he caused a fight, he will be in big enough trouble then." Sweetbriar answered. "Ravenheart and Snakefang can finish of the patrol. Grab those two mice the tom caught and we can go back to camp" Sweetbriar mewed and looked at her wounds. "My son and Cloverpaw will look after that."

After Cloverpaw had put Goldenrod and cobwebs on her wounds and given her poppy seeds to numb the pain Dawnpaw fell into a deep sleep in the medicine den.

Dawnpaw woke up to the noise of assembling cats. Hearing Snowstar speak Dawnpaw knew there was a gathering going on. "On the Sunhigh hunting Patrol there will be Sagefrost, Lightningclaw, Juniperpaw, Icestrike and Redpaw. Sagefrosts' patrol check the MarshClan border while you're at it."

Dawnpaw closed her eyes again but was interrupted by Honeytail. "Dawnpaw how are you feeling today?" she asked. "You're not the medicine cat so why are you asking" Dawnpaw growled at the she-cat. "No I'm not but you've been in here for two sunrises and Darkflame doesn't want you to fall behind in training. Flamestripe says your wound has pretty much healed but take it easy today" Honeytail mewed softly. Dawnpaw always had liked the golden she-cat but she was one not to let her emotions show.

"Ok" Dawnpaw mewed and pulled herself onto her paws. Feeling lightheaded she sat down again. "Do you need some fresh-kill?" Honeytail asked looking concerned. Dawnpaw nodded and groomed her short light brown fur.

Honeytail trotted back into the den with a small magpie and a vole with her and she placed the prey down at Dawnpaws paws. To show respect and gratitude Dawnpaw dipped her head and began to eat the fresh-kill.

 _I've been here for two sunrises? It would explain why I'm so hungry I guess._ Dawnpaw took another bite of the vole. _I wonder if anyone visited, probably not…_ Finishing of the meal Dawnpaw stood up and shook her fur out then walked into the clearing where she found her mentor waiting for her.

"Are you okay? I was worried about you" Darkflame mewed nuzzling her. Dawnpaw felt her ears go hot and her fur stood up straight but she accepted the embrace. Darkflame suddenly pulled away and looked down at his paws "We need to train" he murmured and pushed past her. Dawnpaw looked at her light brown paws and followed her mentor and her heart felt a little lighter.

The starling pecked at the ground, eating the seeds that had fallen from the new-leaf trees, and Dawnpaw stalked the small bird. She had made many attempts to catch the abundance of prey but had been unsuccessful each time. But this time Dawnpaw knew she would catch it.

Dawnpaw lunged for the bird, blocking its attempt the fly free and she snapped the birds' neck with her powerful jaws. Feeling triumphant she thanked StarClan for its life and buried her prey under a tree. "Nice work although you were to slow to stalk it, luckily it was a lazy bird or it could have already flown away" Darkflame mewed helpfully. Dawnpaw just nodded and scented the area for more prey.

She scented a mouse and followed the trail until she saw a flicker of movement. She had hit the jackpot. Mice ran everywhere diving in and out of the nest and gathering seeds. Disobeying the rules of hunting she ran towards them knowing that they all couldn't hide in the hole at once. Striking down four mice and successfully killing them another cat burst out of the trees. Gingerpaw. The flame coloured she cat quickly killed the remaining three mice and looked into Dawnpaws' light purple eyes.

"Hey good hunting" Gingerpaw mewed casually forgetting how she treated her and Cloverpaw when they were kits. "Hi" Dawnpaw growled back turning to leave. "Hey um I was wondering if we could start over, I know I haven't been nice to you in the past but-" "Not a chance" Dawnpaw interrupted and ran through the shrubbery with the four mice in her jaws. A hint of guilt ate at her mind and she looked back at the ginger cat. Dawnpaw wished she didn't. The hurt in Gingerpaws' amber eyes was unbearable but Dawnpaw couldn't let the past go. Not yet anyway.

 **I hope you enjoyed! I was going to add on after this but a) wasn't bothered (XD) and b) I thought this would be a good ending point.**

 **QOTD: Why do you think ShadeClan is stealing so much prey?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Mystic**


	18. Chapter 17

**Ok here is Chapter 17. Thanks for 20 reviews! Next chapter will be special! (Hint not in the three main characters POV) Enjoy!**

 **~Mystic**

 **Cloverpaws POV**

Cloverpaw held the herbs carefully as she walked towards the elders den. Adderfangs' hips were aching so she had fennel that grew by the lake in DustClan territory. The lake wasn't that small, some of the cats that preferred to hunt fish, fished along the banks and caught the prey that had swam in from the river where the lake and the ShadeClan River connected to the lake. Fennel, feverfew, coltsfoot and many other herbs were gathered from there and that was where the two medicine cats had explored earlier that morning.

"Cloverpaw it's nice to see you, I went out on my walk with Silversong yesterday and I brought you this feather" Adderfang mewed giving her a pink feather. "Thank you Adderfang, how are your hips?" Cloverpaw asked chewing the herb into a poultice. "Worse than yesterday" The black furred tom mewed his whiskers twitching with impatience.

"Cloverpaw I don't know how to say this but" Adderfaang paused and looked at Cloverpaw his eyes worried. "What is it? Are your hips ok?" Cloverpaw asked. _What if I wasn't supposed to chew it? Did I bring him the wrong herbs?_

"There is something wrong with Redpaw, I can sense it" Adderfang paused. "She's different."

 _What does he mean? What's wrong with Redpaw?_ "Is she ok?" Cloverpaw asked franticly but the tom didn't respond. He had fallen asleep.

Cloverpaw suddenly felt dizzy with worry her mind full of questions. The last thing she saw was her vision spiralling and her head hit the ground.

She woke up in the medicine den Dawnpaw, Flamestripe and _Redpaw_ stood over her. Her head still hurt but she remembered a familiar face standing over. _Swiftheart?_ Cloverpaw closed her eyes again and remembered the dream she had just had.

 _Swiftheart will Redpaw be okay? Cloverpaw had asked her mother who didn't meet her eyes. "Of course she will be, she's fine" Swiftheart had mewed looking at her golden paws. "What did Adderfang mean when he said she's different?" Cloverpaw asked again pressing her mother for answers. "Adderfang is just crazy, Cloverpaw, Redpaw will be fine she's just-" "What is wrong with her! Why won't you tell me? Tell your daughter at least, tell Redpaw!" Cloverpaw interrupted yelling now. "StarClan doesn't have answers for everything" Swiftheart mewed then left the dream, leaving Cloverpaw angrily standing alone in the once peaceful clearing._

Dawnpaws' voice knocked her back into consciousness and Cloverpaw fluttered open her eyes. "Did you have another vision?" Dawnpaw asked worried but Cloverpaw ignored her. "Cloverpaw are you well enough to go to the gathering tonight?" Flamestripe mewed pacing up and down the medicine den. "Yes of course" Cloverpaw answered quickly standing up almost knocking over Dawnpaw. "I'm fine just lack of sleep" Cloverpaw lied not wanting Flamestripe or Dawnpaw to worry. "Well we need to go now, Snowstar is just about to leave" Flamestripe mewed pushing her a carp. "Eat this then we will go" the ginger tom mewed and went back to sorting herbs.

"Redpaw and I aren't attending this gathering so have fun" Dawnpaw mewed and flicked her tail into Cloverpaws distant eyes. _I must find out what's wrong with Redpaw, but if Swiftheart won't give me the answers who will? Maybe my mother and edpaw aren't as perfect as I think…._

"Why are you like this? Why don't you ever listen?" Dawnpaw growled now having Cloverpaws full attention. Without saying another word Dawnpaw pushed her way through the ferns and out of the den where Cloverpaw lay shocked at her sisters' sudden outburst. _I have better things on my mind to worry about her I have visions and untold warnings to decode!_ Cloverpaw thought remembering the night at the Moonstone and the cat who had cut off her connection to StarClan.

 _That cat couldn't have been from StarClan right? Maybe I've just imagined it, Flamestripe has had a confusing past and with that murderer running around… Great now I have Redpaw to worry about. Oh StarClan help me! Why can't I listen and think at the same time, Dawnpaw always seems to be angry with me._

Before she knew it she was at Fourboulders. _How did I get here I can't even taste that carp I had minutes ago!_ _And I didn't even remember walking here._

DustClan was the second Clan there along with MistClan. Flamestripe led her to Amberclaw who was grooming himself under the rock. "We had a battle" Amberclaw mewed stonily. Cloverpaw could only guess it was with ShadeClan. "Were any cats killed?" Flamestripe asked. "Yes Frosteye and Runningwind I couldn't save them" Amberclaw mewed bluntly. "You did your best" Flamestripe mewed sitting down and together the cats waited for ShadeClan and MarshClan to arrive.

ShadeClan arrived and with it Sageberry, and the four cats sat down not speaking for a few minutes. There was obvious tension between ShadeClan and MistClan and either snarls and glares or silence was exchanged. The leaders sat upon the Highrock which was taller than all of the boulders and al the cats waited for MarshClan who always seemed late to arrive.

Cloverpaw took the quiet time to reflect on her thoughts trying to sort them until Shadowstar called out.

"This is ridiculous I shall say my speech now! I am not waiting moons for an unpunctual Clan to show up." "Shadowstar as tradition we wait for all Clans to gather then we speak" Snowstar mewed, carefully placing her words to not further anger the agitated leader.

"MistClan has attacked ShadeClan over the loss of a striving apprentice and stolen prey which has been going on for moons, I gave you a warning Sunstar and you made an unwise decision and hunted on my moors again. We have lost Runningwind and Frosteye who have now joined the ranks of StarClan. The new deputy is Stormpelt" Shadowstar mewed and looked down at the tom sitting beneath her.

The black-furred leader stepped back flicking her tail into Snowstar who calmly looked at Shadowstar. "I will not speak until MarshClan arrive" Snowstar mewed allowing Sunstar to make her speech. "We have lost one warrior Shellear and both our elders in the recent battle."

Snowstar suddenly stepped forward and looked questioningly at Shadowstar. "You attacked elders?" Shadowstar shook her head and mewed; "My warriors have justice and did not lay a claw on the elderly-" Shadowstar started but she was cut off. "If your warriors have justice then why is Shellear dead? I saw your deputy kill him with my own eyes!" Sunstar snapped. "Like you can say the same thing! Two of my warriors are dead!" Shadowstar growled stalking towards the ginger leader. "Enough!" Snowstar mewed blocking the black cat.

"We also have three new warriors Bluepelt, Lizardclaw and Mudtail who couldn't attend today and Robinfeather is expecting Shellears kits who will never see their father" Sunstar mewed continuing her speech.

Cloverpaw looked over to a rustling bush at the edge of the gathering and saw four MarshClan apprentices enter the gathering space, Bramblepaw being one of them. Otterpaw dipped her head to the cats and looked up at the leaders. "May I step onto the Highrock to tell my news?" she asked respectively. Snowstar moved and let the apprentice step forward.

"MarshClan is unable to attend this gathering since today a pack of dogs attacked our camp. We are the healthiest cats and we decided to come share this news with you so you would not think we are disobeying the warrior code. Thornstar has been killed in this attack and- and Rock-Rockstripe has had to look after the remaining cats. Bramblepaw is now the medicine cat since Shortfeather has also been slain." Otterpaw mewed.

Cloverpaw looked at her friend whose head was hung and her amber eyes dull and looked like stone. _There is something they are hiding, I can sense it._

"If Bramblepaw is the main medicine cat now why isn't she helping the Clan instead of standing in front of me" Sunstar growled. "Bramblepaw is trying her best and because she has only been apprenticed for half a moon we would like to ask the medicine cats to extend her knowledge of herbs and healing" the apprentice mewed looking at the group of medicine cats. "We will" Cloverpaw mewed answering for the rest of the cats.

"Well then Otterpaw you and your friends should stay and hear the rest of the news and since it is my turn to speak" Snowstar mewed stepping forward. "DustClan has had plentiful prey but ShadeClan has taken some. Since it was a new apprentice I will let it slide but if this happens again Sunstar, I will take it to extreme measures and there may be a battle. If I were you I would not want to lose anymore cats" Snowstar mewed. "Stonefur has also been slain by a grey muscular rouge who also tried to kill Flamestripe and Cloverpaw. This is the cat that has been killing everyone including Mintcloud." Snowstar added.

Cloverpaw looked at Shadowstar whose' eyes looked as if ice had frozen over. _Maybe ShadeClan didn't kill Dustpaw, maybe that whole battle was caused over nothing._

The cats dipped their heads and parted ways. Cloverpaw mewed goodbye to the medicine cats and other apprentices who knew who she was. The ShadeClan apprentices Deerpaw and Whitepaw nodded their goodbyes and slipped off into the trees. All Cloverpaw could do was hope that she wouldn't see them again before the next gathering.

 **Wow this chapter is wrong and now I have THREE questions for you answer either both or one I don't mind but review**

 **Q1 : Whose POV do you think next chapter will be in? (A side character)**

 **Q2 : What's wrong with Redpaw?**

 **Q3 : What is MarshClan hiding?**

 **Review your answers and I'll mention you if you get Q1 correct! I can't say yes or no to the other two or it'll spoil the fanfic.**

 **Also here is everyone who has reviewed thanks!**

 **TheNerdyOwl**

 **Claradreamer**

 **ohmycoleman**

 **Stellite**

 **Cinderheart7**

 **Ravenwhisper's Wish**

 **Percabethyfan**

 **And although you 7 are all great special thanks to TheNerdyOwl, Claradreamer and Ravenwhisper's Wish who leave so many reviews and answer the questions often!**

 **I love everyone who reads and you are all special!**

 **Remember you get a shoutout if you get the answer to Q1 correct!**

 **I WILL GIVE YOU THREE DAYS TO LEAVE YOUR ANSWERS BUT IF NO ONE HAS GOT IT THEN I'LL UPLOAD (no correct answer no shoutout although it's all fun and games) ^~^**

 **~Mystic**


	19. Chapter 18

**Although no one reviewed the special characters' POV was Gingerpaw!**

 **Make sure you read the outro today because it is very important!**

 **Here is Chapter 18! I hope you enjoy! (Also sorry for the late update, school is back and I had major writers block.)**

 **~Mystic**

 **Gingerpaws' POV**

The mouse she held I her jaws dropped to the floor with a thump. Although she wasn't surprised with Dawnpaws' outburst but she was hurt by the harsh words. Redpaw had changed so why couldn't Dawnpaw? _I guess I didn't do the things to Redpaw as I did to Dawnpaw. I was so immature as a kit and now look where that has got me. One cat utterly hates me._

 _But I couldn't help myself, I was so jealous of her. Of them. Sweetbriar loved them more than she loved us and we are her own blood. She did the same when Darkflame came in, she ignored Flamestripe and Icestrike and only cared about Darkflame. Just what she did to us. We were abandoned._

Walking back to camp the ginger she-cat thought about what was the worst thing she'd done to Dawnpaw. A memory suddenly hit her and her head started to spin as she remembered what happened that early morning.

 _Gingerkit lay in her den when suddenly she heard heavy pawsteps enter the nursery. Who is that? She looked up and saw a big tom lift up Dawnkit who was still sleeping and carry her out of the den. Where are they going? Maybe I can follow them. And she did, using her horrible stealth crouch but the tom, Troutshadow, was too occupied with his thoughts to notice the ginger kit._

 _They went to a clearing and Gingerkit saw Troutshadow drop Dawnkit with a loud thud. This motion caused Dawnkit to open her eyes which were full of fear. What's going on? Gingerkit thought hiding in a nearby bush. Although she had sharp hearing she couldn't hear the words Troutshadow was saying to his daughter, by the expression on their faces she could tell angry words were being exchanged._

 _Troutshadow now had his claws unsheathed and was advancing on the small kit but before he could harm her Cloverkit and Redkit entered the clearing._

 _She ran away, as fast as she could, all the way back to Sweetbriars warm belly next to Patchkit and Leafkit. I'll never know what happened there but there was something going on back there._

 _After that before my first Clan meeting I said something I regret everyday… "What did Troutshadow do to you this time?"_

Arriving at the entrance, Gingerpaw stopped and placed her prey on the ground.

Looking swiftly through the bramble arch Gingerpaw saw the normal Clan commotion; all cats talking or sharing tongues. Patchpaw was grooming Redpaw who looked a little awkward despite his gesture, Leafpaw was talking to Dawnpaw about battle training and Cloverpaw was sorting herbs alone lost deep in her own thoughts.

Gingerpaw was thankful she had exceptional hearing like Redpaw and could hear the other cats conversations from over fox-lengths away.

She noticed Cloverpaw had stopped sorting herbs and turned to look at Redpaw again with confused eyes then continued to stare at the leaves in front of her. Gingerpaw didn't really talk to Cloverpaw much but the beautiful furred she-cat always seemed out of touch and distant.

 _She must have a lot on her mind. She always looks at Redpaw differently now, I must talk to her about that, Redpaw is my best friend after all._

Gingerpaw picked up her prey and trotted through entrance, pretending there was nothing wrong with her. She walked over to the elders den and distributed her catches then walked into the nursery. Emberfur was sitting informing her kits about the warrior code and how you should follow it but looked up when she saw Gingerpaw enter.

"Is that prey for us?" Ashkit asked dancing around Gingerpaw. "Of course" she purred giving the two toms a vole.

"We will be apprentices soon, only two more moons or so!" Smokekit mewed between bites. "I wonder who my mentor will be I hope its Peachpelt she's the best fighter in the Clan _and_ she's deputy" Ashkit mewed. "Well you can have Peachpelt, I want Snowstar to be my mentor she is one of the best hunters and is a great leader" Smokekit mewed dreamily.

"Whoever you get as a mentor they will train you well" Gingerpaw mewed and started to clear the nursery having nothing else to do but to listen to the kits. "I feel bad for you, Ravenheart is your mentor! She growled at me on my first day out of camp for going in the warriors den" the light grey kit mewed taking his pelt after his father while Smokekits' darker pelt was from his mother.

"Ravenheart is a great mentor actually she just works very hard" Gingerpaw mewed defending the black cat.

Gingerpaw continued to clear the nests, removing the old moss and replacing it with new fresh soft moss, and listened to the kits conversation. After she had finished, Gingerpaw grabbed a rabbit and walked over to Cloverpaw. Readying herself for investigation, Gingerpaw sat down and pushed the prey towards the medicine cat apprentice. Cloverpaw looked up surprised to see the ginger she-cat there and accepted the fresh-kill.

"What's wrong with Redpaw?" Gingerpaw mewed bluntly staring into the green moss coloured eyes. "N-Nothing" Cloverpaw mewed quickly. "Then why do you keep looking at her strangely? Cloverpaw I hardly know you, but you are becoming more distant! I don't say this often but I'm worried about you." Gingerpaw confessed surprised at her words.

"If you saw the things I've seen then you would be like me to, slipping away" Cloverpaw mewed then walked away leaving Gingerpaw sitting alone in the clearing.

 _I'm always the one abandoned._

 **Ok here is Chapter 18! I love you guys!**

 **Q: Ok so this isn't really a question but leave some ideas for what happens to the cats. To be completely honest I have three chapters planned ahead and then there is nothing. Nothing. Absolutely nothing planned for a few moons and then something big happens. The "thing" has to happen later on in the story so like four moons from now and of course I can't tell you, but I would love to hear things you have to say and your ideas for what happens to the characters.**

 **Make sure that no one dies and nothing too major happens but if I like your idea and can add it into the story then I will. Hopefully this still counts as my work but when your idea comes into the story I will put your name at the top and will expand from your idea.**

 **Thank you so much and review your ideas. Remember I will only accept the ones that I feel are related to the fanfic and the ones I like.**

 **~Mystic**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but school is hard :(. This is also a short chapter but it's better than nothing right? Thanks for the ideas I have a few more chapters planned now, well up to Chapter 24. Anyway here is Chapter 19!**

 **~Mystic**

 **Redpaws POV**

Redpaw woke herself up at before dawn to get ready for the patrol she and Icestrike were on. _Icestrike will be happy, she won't have to wake me up like she does every day_. Redpaw shook out her fur and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. There were three options; a mouse, a lizard or a fish. She chose the lizard which she ate quickly and trotted over to the cats waiting for her for patrol.

Redpaw left the camp with Icestrike, Snowstar and Honeytail. "We must be quick, Peachpelt and I are meeting and I mustn't be late, Peachpelt will have my ears" Snowstar chuckled about the strong deputy. "We will all split up and meet here after you have caught your prey" the white pelted leader mewed then disappeared into the ferns.

Redpaw nodded to her Clanmates and stalked off into the bushes. The two best hunters in the Clan, Honeytail and Snowstar, were both on this patrol and Redpaw was determined to not let herself look as if she was a bad hunter in front of them.

Picking up the scent of a squirrel, Redpaw stalked her prey which was oblivious to the fact that the apprentice was hunting it. The brown creature was nibbling on a cob nut only two fox lengths away. Fighting the urge to chase her prey, Redpaw stalked silently until she was a tail length away. Pouncing, Redpaw snapped the squirrels' neck in her strong jaws and whispered a thanks to StarClan.

She caught a small mouse and a thrush before she returned to the meeting point where she found Honeytail sitting there with four pieces of prey. "Good job Redpaw" Honeytail mewed flicking her ginger and yellow tail towards the three catches. "Thank you and same to you" Redpaw returned.

Together they sat in silence waiting for Snowstar and Icestrike to return with their prey.

Redpaw was relieved when she saw the three pieces of prey dangling from her mentors mouth and a burst of pride ran through her body knowing that she had lived up to her leaders expectations.

Snowstar trotted through the ferns quickly and motioned with her tail to continue back to camp. Redpaw saw the five pieces of prey hanging from her leaders' jaws and was amazed at the white she-cats skill in hunting. Snowstar excelled in hunting rather than fighting but Snowstar was also tactical and could make great decisions quickly. She also remained calm in desperate situations and that was one of the many things Redpaw admired about her leader.

Redpaw returned to camp and gave Emberfur, Ashkit and Smokekit some fresh kill. She placed her last piece of prey on the apprentices pile and saw Dawnpaw and Darkflame sharing tongues by Highbranch. _Looks like I'm not the only cat sharing tongues with another tom_ Redpaw thought to herself purring.

"Redpaw we are battle training today" Icestrike mewed walking up to her. "Ok" Redpaw simply replied following her mentor once more out of camp. When they reached the Sandy Hollow the two cats trained and practiced beginner battle moves.

"This is the Half-Turn Belly Rake, last time I told you to practice rearing up with your tail tucked in but this time it's different" Icestrike explained, demonstrating the move. "Now you try."

And Redpaw did attempting the move many times until it was dusk and now she had mastered the move.

"Nice work, you are not on dawn patrol tomorrow so sleep in then we will hunt" Icestrike mewed as they entered the camp. Redpaw flicked her ear towards her mentor and padded of to see Gingerpaw and Patchpaw who were eating fresh-kill by the apprentices den.

"Hey you two" Redpaw mewed and sat next to them with a piece if fresh-kill. "Hi Redpaw! Ravenheart said you're training with us tomorrow" Gingerpaw mewed excitedly. "Cool" she answered and ate her prey.

Looking around the camp she noticed Leafpaw laughing about something with Sweetbriar and Cloverpaw just staring at the ground. _What's up with her?_

Gingerpaw followed her gaze and stared at Redpaw with confused eyes. "Patchpaw I need to talk to Redpaw privately for a minute" Gingerpaw mewed still staring at Redpaw. The black and white tom shrugged and stalked off to talk to Juniperpaw and the younger warriors.

"What's the matter?" Redpaw asked now worried about her best friend. "Cloverpaw told me- well she didn't tell me but" Gingerpaw mewed looking at Redpaw dead in the eye. "I overheard her talking to Adderfang, I was clearing Bluemists' nest and bringing moss into the elders den and Adderfang said-" "If this is about Cloverpaw she will be fine, she has Dawnpaw and medicine cats have visions and stuff" Redpaw interrupted. "No, Adderfang said there was something wrong with you and then Cloverpaw just blacked out I got everyone to help but I don't know…" Gingerpaw trailed off.

 _What's wrong with me? Am I sick? I'm defiantly not expecting kits…_ Redpaw thought panicked but still shivered at the thought of any cat bearing kits at such a young age. _I must go see Adderfang, he must have the answers._

Redpaw stalked into the elders den and woke the black tom. Adderfang blinked his amber eyes at Redpaw before fully focusing. "What's wrong with me?" Redpaw growled advancing on theelder lying on the ground. "Only time will tell" Adderfang rasped staring at Redpaws' paws. "Why won't anyone tell me anything? Is it a bad thing?" She questioned now leaning over the tom. Adderfang curled his lip back and showed is broken teeth and pulled himself up. "It depends on whose eyes you are looking from" He mewed and walked out of the den.

 _That tom is insane, there is nothing wrong with me. Nothing._

 **Yay sorry that it's short though. Also a lot of things are going to happen in these next few chapters so sorry if it all seems rushed, I don't want it to be boring and also don't want to have chapters where nothing happens. Things will cool down after chapter 24.**

 **Q: There is a big event coming up, what do you think it is?**

 **I will try to upload once a week but I'm not sure that will happen…**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Mystic**


	21. Chapter 20

**Here is Chapter 20! ILYGSM (I Love You Guys So Much). This is Redpaws and Dawnpaws POV. It took me a really long time to write this and I have been putting this in front of schoolwork recently so I must get back on top of that so that's why next chapter might not be out for a while.**

 **~Mystic**

 **Redpaws' POV**

The birds chattered in the New-leaf sun and Redpaw stretched in her mossy nest. It was Sunhigh, and Icestrike had allowed her to take the day off. The other apprentices were out gathering moss or battle training but her brown furred sister was in the nest on the other side of the den.

She walked outside bathing in the sun and enjoying the new-leaf breeze on her dark orange and grey fur. She picked a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and enjoyed it until she heard Emberfurs' wail.

"My kits are gone!" she yowled running out of the nursery.

 _I just knew today wouldn't be perfect._

All the cats looked to Snowstar who organised the cats into patrols to find the lost kits.

"Redpaw" A cat hissed. Redpaw spun around and saw Ravenhearts' piercing eyes bore into hers. "Do you know where Gingerpaw is? She isn't in camp" Ravenheart asked. "No sorry I don't know where she is…" _I thought Gingerpaw was training._

"Redpaw you're on my patrol" Patchpaw mewed brushing into her. Redpaw obliged and followed Patchpaw, Honeytail and Lightningclaw out of camp.

They followed the kits scent trail which eventually connected to Gingerpaws which was the slightest bit fresher than Ashkit and Smokekits trail.

"This way" Redpaw mewed heading into the bushes along the ShadeClan border. A patch of ginger fur lay crumpled on the dusty floor, in a pool of its' own blood. _Gingerpaw._

"Gingerpaw!" Redpaw mewed and raced to her friends side. _Oh StarClan please tell me she's not dead._ To her relief she could hear the shallow breathing from the cat with two fluffy but bloody kits curled up near her belly.

"Over here!" Redpaw mewed to her Clanmates which ran through the bushes behind her. "Oh StarClan" Honeytail mewed while Patchpaw just froze in grief for his sister. "She is alive but I don't know how long she'll last" Lightningclaw mewed.

"Redpaw, Patchpaw and Honeytail take the kits back to camp and get Flamestripe, I'll stay here to look after her" Lightningclaw mewed.

Honeytail picked up Smokekit who was covered in scratches so Redpaw picked up the remaining kit and together they loped back to camp so the kits could be healed. Ashkit had a long gash down his side and Redpaw pondered what could have happened.

 _Was it dogs?_ _Did the dogs come from MarshClan? No they would be dead if it was a dog. This is the work of a cat. Shadeclan cats. His fur stinks of them and we are very close to the border. ShadeClan have been trespassing a lot recently, but who would harm a kit?_

"My kits! Thank you!" Emberfur mewed with delight and nuzzled them when the patrol returned. Immediately her love turned to anger as she scolded the kits for leaving camp. Redpaw turned and walked away and she saw Patchpaw lead Flamestripe, Ravenheart and Snowstar out of camp.

Redpaw slumped to the ground and fell asleep in the middle of the clearing.

Her dreams were filled of worries from Gingerpaw to Adderfangs words. _Only time will tell, There's something wrong with you, You're different._ Voices whispered around her as she crouched down in defeat, her paws over her ears, trying to keep out the harsh words but they only seemed to be getting louder and louder.

"Redpaw, Gingerpaw wants to see you, she is awake" Dawnpaw mewed then padded across the clearing. Redpaw jumped up and ran to the medicine cat den relieved to see her friend with her eyes open.

Before she ran over and nuzzled her best friend, Cloverpaw stopped her with her tail. "She needs to rest and you don't want her wounds to open do you? Just stay there and talk to her, she will fall asleep soon, I gave her poppy seeds so she can rest and heal."

Redpaw stopped and nodded but there was one question on her mind. "What happened?"

As Redpaw spoke Snowstar came into the den and sat down. "You can tell me too" she mewed and looked at the apprentice.

Gingerpaw nodded and told the cats what happened and they listened not speaking a word.

"I woke up early, a… situation with Dawnpaw was on my mind and I just needed to clear my head. When I was walking I picked up the kits scent and followed it with a run. I'm glad I did. Two ShadeClan warriors, a small white one and a brown and golden tom stood over the kits and gave them a few scratches. I couldn't just stand there and watch so I burst out of the bushes and attacked them. It was a hard fight but I managed to get them of our territory and save the kits. I fell asleep and then woke up here" Gingerpaw mewed and dozed off the poppy seeds taking effect.

Exhausted Redpaw left the leader and the wounded apprentice went to her den and fell asleep there, praying to StarClan her friend would be alright.

 **Dawnpaws' POV**

Dawnpaw looked at her sister who was curled up in her nest. _I guess I'm sorry Redpaw. If I didn't say those things to Gingerpaw then you wouldn't be so worried about her wounds….. But then again if Gingerpaw didn't leave camp this morning we would end up with two dead kits on our paws. I remember what Sweetbriar told me; everything happens for a reason._

Dawnpaw left her sister to sleep and padded outside to the clearing. Snowstar leapt onto the Highbranch and called a Clan meeting. _What's going on?_

"I have decided to meet ShadeClan at their border to have a chat to Sunstar the cats that will attend with me to the border is; Sagefrost, Brightflower, Leafpaw, Darkflame and Dawnpaw. We will not be fighting but if they attack us we must defend ourselves. Let's go. Meeting dismissed" Snowstar mewed and jumped off the tree branch. She signalled to the cats with her tail that we were leaving now and must travel quickly.

Dawnpaw ran through the trees beside her friend Leafpaw and they bounded through the territory in silence. Once they reached the border the warriors sat down and calmly waited and the apprentices followed suit.

Dawnpaw couldn't help her paws itching in excitement and her tail waving in the air. She didn't understand how the cats looked so collected while Dawnpaw and Leafpaw were shuffling their paws in the soft grass, nervous.

Snowstar stood up before Dawnpaw could even scent the patrol consisting of Beechtail, Deerpaw, Bluepelt and Voleleap, the deputy, ran through the small line of trees that guarded the river.

"Snowstar" Voleleap addressed coolly but remained on four paws.

"Voleleap, today your warriors have attacked an apprentice and two kits which last time I checked was breaking the warrior code" Snowstar mewed briskly. "I was not informed of this, two of our warriors came back saying there was a fight with your deputy Peachpelt and her patrol" Voleleap answered her voice stone hard but her eyes portraying the shock.

"Well you should gain more trust in your Clan and Peachpelt was not on patrol this morning" Snowstar mewed on the edge of a threatening growl. "Two of DustClans kits were harmed and the battle was further into our territory so your warriors have broken the code twice. Luckily one of our apprentices saved the blood of your paws and drove the warriors off" Snowstar growled.

Voleleap stood her ground and took in the information. "And why should I believe you over the words of loyal warriors?" she asked. Snowstar ignored the question and mewed "Last gathering I was kind and gave ShadeClan another chance but you have pushed it too far, but my altruism has run out. Two of your warriors have almost killed three of our cats and strayed into our territory I can no longer tolerate this."

"How do you know this was not that rouge you also mentioned last gathering?" Voleleap asked. "Gingerpaw and the kits explained everything and it was a small white tom and a brown and golden tom who I believe are Whitepaw and Mudtail." As Snowstar mentioned the names Voleleap broke off her gaze with the DustClan leader. _It was them! That white apprentice, he has trespassed many times and how dare he lay a claw on Gingerpaw and kits for StarClans sake! Kits!_

Dawnpaw zoned out for a little lost in thoughts of hatred for Whitepaw. _I'm turning into Cloverpaw_ she thought purring to herself despite the dire situation, but Snowstars snarl snapped her back to reality.

"Voleleap run home and tell this to your _leader_ ; we meet again in two Sunrises at dawn to battle. May the best Clan win."

 **Ohhhh Drama! Thanks TheNerdyOwl and Ravenwhisper's Wish whose ideas I used combined in this chapter.**

 **Q: Next chapter is not the battle (it's Cloverpaws') but whose POV do you think the battle will be in?**

 **See ya soon I hope!**

 **~Mystic**


	22. Chapter 21

**Here is Chapter 21. (Lol MarshClan and it's names ((If you don't get it read outro))**

 **ILYGSM!**

 **~Mystic ^~^**

 **Cloverpaws' POV**

Cloverpaw woke up panting and shivering in her nest. _What a horrible dream!_ Cloverpaw thought about her nightmare and realised it was coming true. The battle.

Heaving herself out of her nest she padded towards the fresh-kill pile to grab breakfast for her and Flamestripe. _A mouse and a squirrel will fill us both._ She ate her share and gave the rest to her mentor.

"Cloverpaw can you go pick some healing herbs? Goldenrod and Horsetail grows best along the MarshClan border and there has been no commotion there since the dogs attacked. Shadowstar has taken advantage of their lack of patrolling and gotten more territory for herself, that greedy she-cat" Flamestripe mewed growling at the end of his sentence.

Cloverpaw nodded and trotted out of the camp to the MarshClan border. Picking up the scent of the herbs she followed the trail until she found her friend Bramblepaw gathering herbs on the border.

"Hello Bramblepaw, It's the halfmoon gathering tonight, are you excited to see StarClan again?" Cloverpaw asked hoping she sounded like a normal medicine cat that didn't have visions and dreams sent by StarClan all the time. "I can trust you right?" Bramblepaw asked suddenly her leopard patterned pelt rising at her own words. "Of course" Cloverpaw mewed shocked.

"Well at our first halfmoon gathering, StarClan sent me a vision" Bramblepaw mewed looking uncomfortably at the marshy ground. _What was her vision? Was it about Flamestripe or Redpaw or… that voice I heard too?_

"There was five cats, and in front of the other four, the leader or something, was a massive ginger tabby. StarClan cats were surrounding them and leading them into the territory. I didn't want to say anything, I'd just discuss it with Shortfeather. During the dog attack, when Shortfeather was dying he told me 'they're here' and he was right. The cats from my vision came and drove the dogs away. It was the night before the gathering. The Clan was in chaos, no leader or deputy-" Bramblepaw mewed before she got cut off by Cloverpaw. "But Rockstripe is deputy!" she mewed confusion swirling up inside of her.

"No he died one quarter-moon after the gathering were ShadeClan and MistClan declared war, before their battle" Bramblepaw mewed her whiskers twitching. "So who is the new leader?"Cloverpaw asked. "No one, Thornstar forgot to appoint one and whenever we tried to tell him Rockstripe had died he didn't listen. In the end the senior warriors sent out patrols." Bramblepaw's voice was full of grief and it took a moment to realise Rockstripe was her father.

"It's like what happened to Cherrypaw and I, at our first gathering he told the Clans we had been born and our mother Leopardberry had died. He was supposed to say we had become apprentices" Bramblepaw purred for a split second then stopped. "Anyway the five cats from the vision saved us. The ginger one, Scorch, had a dream and he is leader now, he is Scorchstar. But some cats aren't happy about it."

"Foxwhisker and Pinesun left the Clans and they killed Nightpaw to escape" Bramblepaw mewed her voice shaking now on the topic of her friend. "I couldn't save her Cloverpaw, I had to feed her deathberries to put her out of pain. There was blood everywhere… My best friend now in StarClan and it was I that finished her" Bramblepaw sat down and started to cry. "It was the right thing to do" Cloverpaw mewed and stood beside her friend comforting her as best she could. Giving some horsetail to Bramblepaw an idea suddenly came into her head. "Stay here" she whispered and ran away into the bushes

Starclan seemed to send the pure white dove into her paws and the birds' feathers were so clean they reflected the sun. Padding back to her saddened friend she placed the feather at her paws. "Have faith, StarClan is with you and if you need any help don't be afraid to ask me" Cloverpaw murmured into Bramblepaw's ear. "Good luck for the battle tomorrow" Bramblepaw mewed. With the snow coloured feather and the words Bramblepaw's eyes filled with hope and she accepted the herbs and the gift and padded away back to help her Clan.

 _I must help my Clan too._

Realising she had been here for a while, Cloverpaw quickly picked the herbs Flamestripe had told her to collect and she ran through the trees with the wind whipping at her pelt. _He will understand won't he?_

Racing through the camp entrance, Cloverpaw started to do her chores. Cloverpaw quickly placed and sorted the herbs in their correct places in the medicine den. She took some fennel and poppy seeds to Adderfang and checked over the other elders.

She noticed Silversong and Bluemist coughing slightly so she trotted back to the medicine den and got them to eat a small dose of tansy. She was walking back towards the medicine den but stopped as she heard Dawnpaw and Redpaw call out her name.

The two she-cats ran towards her and Dawnpaw briefly nuzzled her but Redpaw stayed put.

"We did battle training today" Dawnpaw mewed, pride shining in her purple eyes. "I beat all the apprentices except Juniperpaw but I almost matched his speed" Dawnpaw mewed again. "Fighting isn't really my thing, I prefer to hunt" her other sister mewed. Cloverpaw noticed that Redpaw was taller than all of the littermates, Dawnpaw still being the smallest but the most muscular and had the longest limbs to run quickly and climb trees.

"All cats join for a Clan meeting" Snowstar mewed out, Peachpelt by her side. The cats assembled and all knew what Snowstar was announcing. The cats who would fight tomorrow.

There will be two patrols, each flanking Shadeclan when they attack. My patrol will consist of: Troutshadow, Sweetbriar, Snakefang, Lightningclaw, Patchpaw and Juniperpaw. Peachpelt will lead the other patrol consisting of: Honeytail, Brightflower, Rowanclaw, Darkflame, Leafpaw and Dawnpaw."

Cloverpaw looked at Dawnpaw who was shivering in anticipation for her first battle tomorrow. Her black tipped ears which Dawnpaw had recently developed flickered back and forth showing a little bit of nervousness but she could see the pride and excitement in her eyes as they shined brightly.

Redpaw on the other hand, looked angry and a little disappointed. "I guess I wasn't good enough to be chosen, why does Icestrike ruin everything and even Dawnpaw gets to go" Redpaw mewed quietly her white claws lightly scratching the soft grass. Her amber and blue eyes glared at Icestrike who was sitting next to Darkflame, grooming him.

Looking at Dawnpaw again who had followed Redpaws gaze, Cloverpaw noticed that now beside the other emotions in her eyes there was a hint of jealousy towards the white and blue she cat.

 _Relationships these days._

For the next few hours, Cloverpaw helped Flamestripe sort out the herbs and make poultices for the battle at dawn. All she could do was hope that all cats that left tomorrow sunrise would return safely.

And with that the medicine cats padded out to the Halfmoon Gathering.

 **Whooooooo! Sorry for the kinda shortish chapter! I wrote this all in one day and I'm so hyped for next chapter!**

 **Also you may be thinking; why did Mystic do this to MarshClan? Poor Bramblepaw she just had to kill her friend and she is watching her Clanmates die. And the answer to that is…. In the original draft there was just going to be greencough and Thornstar and some other cat would die and bam that's it. No dogs. No unnecessary deaths to half of MarshClans population including Shortfeather, Nightpaw and Rockstripe. No random vision of cats who save MarshClan and have (a very good as time will tell) leader who was a rouge. And why did I do all this? All because a very bad choice at the very start of the book. If I just had the bout of greencough then Rockstripe would become leader and everything would be happy. But what would the new leader be called? ROCKSTAR. I just couldn't deal with this ridiculous name and every time I type it I will think of a concert or an electric guitar so that's is why I killed half of MarshClan. RIP.**

 **Q: What do the cats in the actual Warrior series call hours? Like seconds is heartbeats and stuff so what do they call hours?**

 **Thanks! (Lol MarshClan XD)**

 **~Mystic**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello!**

 **THANK YOU FOR 50 REVIEWS! AND ALSO THAK YOU TO LILACFROST OF TECHNOCLAN OR SO MANY REVIEWS! OMG!**

 **I've decided to split the battle into two so this is preparing for the battle and the next chapter will be the actual fighting. Before you just skip this chapter (I know what you're thinking XD) you will see some more of Dawnpaw! (Yay! I think… you guys don't mind her right?) Also analysis at the bottom for Dawnpaw.**

 **~Mystic**

 **Dawnpaw's POV**

Dawnpaw's claws sunk into the sand behind the trees as she waited for the other clan to join them to start the battle. She was on Peachpelts' patrol, hidden behind the trees. Snowstars' patrol was in the open, making it look like there was only Troutshadow, Sweetbriar, Snakefang, Lightningclaw, Patchpaw and Juniperpaw, so they would look weak compared to the massive ShadeClan patrol. _ShadeClan will be surprised when my patrol get them, they won't expect a thing._

The cold breeze whipped at her short fur, making her shiver, but not only from the cold. The anticipation, excitement and lastly nervousness was making her feel light on her paws. She could already feel her claws and teeth sink into her opponents, especially the piece of fox-dung Whitepaw. Whoever faced her, and laughed at her small slender body, she would shred them to pieces.

A rustle from the bushes alerted the DustClan cats and Sunstar padded out followed by the ShadeClan cats. Almost the whole Clan was standing behind the ginger leader. Even hidden, the leaves blocking Dawnpaws' view, she could see how scrawny the ShadeClan warriors were. _Maybe they're hungry and that's why they are attacking. DustClan is well fed, they won't stand a chance._

It all happened in an instant; the leaders exchanged some words, and then they sprang. The cats growled, clawed and bit to defend their Clan and Dawnpaw was in awe of the variety of the battle moves and techniques that ranged from each cat and she couldn't wait to fight beside her Clan.

Dawnpaw turned to her friend her grey tabby pelt ruffled from fear of also Leafpaw's first battle. Apart from Leafpaw's gentle personality, she had come second last at yesterday's battle training session where all the apprentices play-fought each other.

"You will be fine, just remember what Brightflower taught you" Dawnpaw mewed hoping to reassure her friend. "Yes, Brightflower is fighting beside me, we worked on a lot of partner moves and if she says I'm ready then I must believe she's right" Leafpaw mewed a hint of confidence in her voice as she watched her brother leap onto a warrior.

Dawnpaw looked at the battle again and saw ShadeClan push her clanmates back. They were winning.

"It's time to go" Peachpelt whispered and prepared her cats. A dark brown tail laid reassuringly on her shoulder. She looked into Darkflames almost orange eyes and saw courage in them. "I'll see you after the battle" his husky voice purred and he quickly toucked his muzzle on her flank. Her heart skipped a beat and she watched as he followed Peatchpelt onto the battlefield.

"Good luck" Leafpaw mewed who now, instead of worry, had a smirk on her face seeing what happened between the mentor and apprentice. Ignoring Leafpaws' questioning and humours gaze she mewed "You too" and they both leapt into battle

 **Ok sorry that it was short.**

 **Short Analysis: For the third paragraph, last line it says '** _Maybe they're hungry and that's why they are attacking. DustClan is well fed, they won't stand a chance.'_ **Many other cats like Cloverpaw, Redpaw and Leafpaw would not add the second remark. I believe they would feel sorry for ShadeClan. They would feel bad for further weakening the starving Clan. How do you think those elders died? Anyway there is more stuff about Dawnpaw while she is fighting but we can already tell she is quite unforgiving and cruel as you will see later in the fanfiction, but she has many other good qualities that will overrule her bad ones.**

 **Ok the question today is (drumroll please):**

 **Q1: What do you think are Dawnpaw's good traits?**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for 50 reviews!**

 **~Mystic**


	24. Chapter 23

**Wow! I'm 12 days early! I reread the Into the Wild battle scene and it really inspired me to write this. I hope you like it!**

 **Yes another chapter in Dawnpaw's perspective but I'm really glad you guys are starting to like her! She's probably my favourite (Sorry Redpaw and Cloverpaw!) because she is a really easy character to write from because she doesn't have to be nice to anyone. She can also grow and has a lot more character development too.**

 **~Mystic**

 **Dawnpaw's POV**

Dawnpaw hurled herself into the mass of fighting cats. Screeches of pain and triumph echoed around her but Dawnpaw could only focus on the cats, and could only hear her own thundering heartbeat.

A cat suddenly jumped onto her back and Dawnpaw rolled to get the she-cat off. The black cat already wounded, looked menacing, towering over Dawnpaw although Beechtail was an average sized warrior. Darkflames' words rang clearly in her head. 'Most cats will underestimate you because off your size. Use your strength and speed to throw them off, it will surprise them.'

Dawnpaw leapt again this time aiming for the exposed chest and used her speed and strength to bowl the she-cat over. She bit into Beechtail's leg, ignoring the claws scraping her sides. The ShadeClan warrior yowled in pain as Dawnpaw sunk her teeth into the flesh and kicked the warrior off, and Dawnpaw watched as Beechtail retreated into the bushes that dotted along the shoreline.

Dawnpaw looked around and saw cats fighting at every angle. Juniperpaw was under the weight of two warriors and Dawnpaw quickly rose to the attack. She recognised Mudtail, the tom that had hurt the two kits and a cloud of rage fell over Dawnpaw. She clawed the withering tom beneath her but as soon as she started a cat threw her off. _Whitepaw! That piece of fox-dung!_

She rolled away from her attacker and they stood tail lengths apart, facing each other. Dawnpaw remembered his mocking and the skirmish at the border, he underestimated her and called her a kit! He was going to pay.

Dawnpaw jumped onto the white tom and clawed his body with no mercy. She couldn't hear anything, not even the blood curling yowls off the cats near her, she was lost in her own rage and she laughed as she saw the blood ooze out of Whitepaw's new wounds. She loved the feeling of her long black claws breaking skin and ripping through the cat beneath her and she loved it even more when she remembered it was Whitepaw.

The tom suddenly flipped her over and clawed her black-tipped ears, leaving large nicks in them. Dawnpaw snarled in anger and pain and threw the apprentice off her. They faced each other yet again.

Dawnpaw looked around and realised they were now away from the other cats, fighting in a small clearing surrounded by trees. The fighting cats reared up and swung their paws with unsheathed claws at each other and Whitepaw leaving short gashes on her legs and face. Dawnpaw leapt high into the air, spinning around and landed on his back. Unaware she bit down, her vision now red with fury, and Dawnpaw stopped biting when she heard a crack.

A shape flew into Dawnpaw's side barrelling her onto the floor. Clawing the blue she cat on top off her she kicked the warrior off and turned to face her. The two she-cats battled, returning to the battlefield, and finally Bluepelt ran into the bushes.

Dawnpaw looked around again looking for anyone in need. She saw her foster mother battling with Riverfur and Leafpaw and Brightflower were fighting side by side facing the deputy Voleleap. She looked around for her mentor but couldn't see Darkflame anywhere. _I hope he's okay._

A figure suddenly caught her eye. _Deerpaw!_ Dawnpaw curled her lip back into a snarl but stopped when she saw the look on Deerpaw's face. The apprentices' eyes were wide in shock and Deerpaw was frozen in fear. _It's a battle you're supposed to be scared_ Dawnpaw thought but there was something in the ShadeClan apprentices eyes that made her stare into them.

Deerpaw was standing so still, crouched down in fear and her eyes were so clear that Dawmpaw could see her reflection in them.

Blood ran down her face staining her fur and her ears were shredded, each having at least one nick. Dawnpaw looked and saw something that made her heart stop. The once light purple eyes were now shades darker and in midst of the purple was red. Blood red.

"ShadeClan retreat!" Sunstar yowled. All the cats ran into the river, the water turning pink from both Clans blood.

"Dawnpaw!" Leafpaw mewed running up to her. "We made it! I even fought off Voleleap!" the grey tabby mewed her eyes shining. Dawnpaw purred and went to nuzzle her friend but Leafpaw stepped back. "You're covered in blood go wash it off in the stream. You must be really hurt!"

Now the adrenaline had washed out of her, Dawnpaw felt exhausted and was now starting to feel her stinging scratches.

Stepping into the river, Dawnpaw relaxed when she felt the cool water wash over her wounds and she quickly dipped her head under the water. Unlike MarshClan and MistClan, DustClan and ShadeClan cats learnt how to swim and catch fish. The fish from the stream were ShadeClans and where the river met a small lake that went deep into DustClan territory as were the DustClan cats hunted for fish and swam.

After clearing the blood off Dawnpaw shook out her fur and noticed a deep gash on her back leg and a bite mark on her shoulder. Her ears stung and Dawnpaw could barely hide the pain.

"Where is Darkflame?" Dawnpaw asked her friend as the patrol started to head back to their camp. "I saw him fighting but he took on Sunstar and another warrior at the same time, protecting Patchpaw. I think he ran back to camp early" Leafpaw mewed and nosed her limping brother. "He is so honourable" Dawnpaw mewed dreamily without realising it. Her pelt felt hot and she quickly reworded her sentence. "I mean he's a good mentor and I would have saved Patchpaw too" she mewed quickly. Leafpaw purred and brushed her pelt along her short brown one and padded of to see her mentor who was talking to Rowanclaw.

As they returned to camp she saw Cloverpaw and Flamestripe healing the cats that had retreated early. Snakefang and Honeytail sat outside their wounds already tended too.

"Dawnpaw you're safe" Cloverpaw purred running up to her. "Where is Darkflame?" Dawnpaw asked. "He is healing but it doesn't look good" Cloverpaw mewed with a worried look on her face. Dawnpaw pushed past her sister and saw her mentor lying down, asleep, on a moss nest in the medicine cat den. Cobweds strung from his shoulder to his flank and the wound was deep and still hadn't stopped bleeding. Being careful of her own wounds Dawnpaw curled her small body around Darkflames' large one and now they were together Dawnpaw could finally rest.

 **Ok three Questions!**

 **Q1: Who do you ship? It can be anyone you want really but I know there are a lot of RedxPatch shippers out there!**

 **Q2: Why was Deerpaw so scared of Dawnpaw? What did Dawnpaw do? *mhahahaha***

 **Q3: Does anyone play Graal Classic? (Lol I know random question but I do XD)**

 **Erin Hunter owns Warriors and Into the Wild**

 **Thanks for reading! We are so close to 75 reviews! Do you think we can make it there? Remember to favourite and follow to know when I update next so you don't miss a thing!**

 **~Mystic ^~^**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello! Here is Chapter 24. I would like to say sorry to BlackShadowScythe and everyone for using a lot of canon characters including Adderfang and Sweetbriar. Sorry! I haven't read Bluestar's Prophecy for a while and I forgot that they were there XD.**

 **I have returned from hiking camp and now am full of mozzie bites :(. I walked 16 kilometres (around 10 miles) on one of the days and my back hurts from carrying a 16 kilogram pack for three days. Anyway, enough complaining, now that I have finished it I am glad that I did it.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews too, it was very interesting to see your ships although unfortunately some cannot happen *cough* LeafpawXTroutshadow *cough* XD TheNerdyOwl, you leave such awesome and funny reviews XD. Two side characters have been hanging out a lot recently and now I ship them. Goddammit Mystic!**

 **Anyway be sure to answer the questions at the end and I hope you enjoy!**

 **~Mystic**

Cloverpaw pushed through the ferns into then medicine den, her stomach rumbling and paws shaking. Despite the fact that she had not rested or eaten for two sunrises, Cloverpaw ignored her aching paws and belly and continued to heal the cats until she had finished. The last cat was Dawnpaw.

Dawnpaw was curled around the sickest and most wounded of the cats. Darkflame. Darkflame's shoulder was now infected and a small bout of fever had run through the camp. Darkflame had caught it and was now too weak to move. Dawnpaw had stayed next to her mentor, refusing to train until he had gotten up.

 _If she wants to help Darkflame, she should hunt_ Cloverpaw thought, irritation rushing through her veins from lack of sleep.

"Dawnpaw please get up I need to dress your wounds" Cloverpaw mewed as softly as she could with her mood. Dawnpaw only flicked her ears, not bothering to open her eyes or even speak to her sister. "Dawnpaw you have to go and train now, you are taking up room in here and you are on Rowanclaw's patrol" Cloverpaw mewed firmer this time. "No Cloverpaw, I'm not moving" Dawnpaw growled. "Dawnpaw-" "and I'm not training with _Troutshadow_ " Dawnpaw snarled.

Earlier that morning, Snowstar had appointed Troutshadow to mentor Dawnpaw while Darkflame recovered. Cloverpaw couldn't understand why Troutshadow had _asked_ to be Dawnpaw's mentor for a moon and why did Snowstar agree to this. Apprentices weren't supposed to be trained by kin.

Snapping back to the present, Cloverpaw felt her ears become hot. _Why is she so stubborn!_ "Get up Dawnpaw" she snapped her green eyes piercing into Dawnpaw. "No" her sister answered. "Do something and actually help the Clan for once" Cloverpaw growled again. Dawnpaw stood up and looked up at her littermate. "No!" Dawnpaw mewed her purple eyes narrowing.

"I don't know why you have to spend sunrises curled around your love interest but if you haven't already noticed Icestrike is padding after him."

"Well, I guess you will never know what love is because you are just a piece of fox-dung medicine cat who claims to have visions to make herself seem better."

"Get out" Cloverpaw mewed her voice as cold as ice. _Flamestripe can deal with her._ "Make me" Dawnpaw snarled unsheathing her claws. Cloverpaw ran her eyes over the black sharp claws that had just been in use, fear making her fur rise. _She wouldn't would she?_

Luckily Snowstar walked in breaking the tension and evaluated what was going on in between the two sisters. Snowstar looked at Dawnpaw and flicked her tail sending her out. Dawnpaw held the leaders gaze and walked out, her fur bristling and claws still unsheathed.

"Are you okay?" Snowstar asked. Cloverpaw just nodded her head and lay in her nest. Finally she fell into a restless sleep.

Cloverpaw woke up to see Redpaw standing over her. Two large mice were dangling from her jaws and Cloverpaw's mouth watered at the scent of them. "You missed a ceremony" Redpaw mewed. "Whose?" Cloverpaw asked taking a bite of her mouse. "Juniperpaw's, he was named last night. Now he is Juniperfoot because of how fast he runs and in honour of his mother Lightfoot" Redpaw mewed grooming her fur.

Cloverpaw nodded and finished one of her mice, watching her orange and grey sister leave

 _Ok Cloverpaw, one mystery at a time, you can worry about Redpaw later. First let's think about one thing a grey warrior said to me before he was slain. 'I just don't want to see you kicked out of the Clans like my mother was.' I must find out about this and there is only one cat I can ask. Lightningclaw._

Cloverpaw stood up and padded out of the medicine den, on a mission. Lightningclaw was grooming Sagefrost talking about something that looked serious. Cloverpaw hated interrupting the pair but she knew if she didn't find out what happened now she never would.

"Lightningclaw, may I talk to you" the dark brown tabby asked avoiding Sagefrost's gaze. "Of course" Lightningclaw mewed. Cloverpaw waited until Sagefrost padded away to talk to Peachpelt and turned towards the grey warrior.

"Stonefur said to me before he died that your mother was banished. Would you tell me what happened?" Lightningclaw's eyes darkened at mention of his mother and brother.

"My mother, Morningrose, gave birth to us outside of the Clan. I never met my father but Morningrose told us that he was a light ginger. I had a sister, Lightkit was her name. Morningrose took us to the Clans and told everyone that the father was Maplestorm a ginger warrior. Maplestorm and Morningrose were friends, Maplestorm loved her and truly believed he was the father until my mother told him the truth. He told everyone including Slatestar the leader at the time. His deputy, Nettlespark, supported Slatestar and together they exiled Morningrose. Luckily Snowclaw pleaded Slatestar to keep the kits and so Slatestar did. Morningrose left and her sister Cloudfur followed and together they left" Lihtningclaw mewed solemnly.

"What happened to Lightkit?" Cloverpaw asked fearing the answer. "Nettlespark took her as his apprentice. Nettlespark was cruel, I never liked him. I went training with Snowclaw and when I arrived back at camp I saw Lightpaw's body on the ground. Nettlespark killed her on her first day. Slatestar tracked him down and killed him for his actions, appointing Snowclaw, now Snowstar, as deputy."

 _That is horrible, poor Lightningclaw, his mother, father, sister, and brother all gone. All he has now is Sagefrost. I wonder if Morningrose walks with StarClan now, her sister, Cloudfur too._

"I'm sorry" Cloverpaw mewed looking down. "It's fine, you must live in the present. Sagefrost is now expecting my kits and I must be there for her" Lightningclaw mewed.

"Lightningclaw you are on patrol with Troutshadow, Brightflower and Leafpaw" Snakefang mewed padding up to the grey tom. Lightningclaw dipped his head to Cloverpaw and walked away. Cloverpaw watched as Rowanclaw's patrol returned including Dawnpaw. Cloverpaw flinched as she saw her younger sister ignore her and pad up to Patchpaw, Gingerpaw and Redpaw.

 _Whatever._

Cloverpaw retreated to the medicine den and curled up in her nest. The voice from the Moonstone still haunted her and Cloverpaw buried her head into her long fur trying to block it out. She felt suddenly cold and she looked up. A dark grey cat loomed over her, the fur colour was the same as the cat that killed Stonefur but this cat was a lot smaller and a red aura surrounded the small cat. Cloverpaw jumped up hissing and unsheathed her claws. Blinking, Cloverpaw realised that there was nothing in front of her.

Cloverpaw hesitantly lied back down and rested in peace.

 **Wow this chapter was eventful and personally I think it's interesting to learn about the Clan before Redpaw, Dawnpaw and Cloverpaw were born. That's why I added a lot of detail in Lightningclaw's answers. Poor Lightkit!**

 **Don't worry in this story I try and make everything add up. Big to small things like why Troutshadow became very distant, and even things about Morningrose and Cloudfur being exiled. I do think Slatestar took it too far but Nettlespark influenced his decision a lot and I'm sure Slatestar feels bad about it now in StarClan. Though can we say the same for Nettlespark?**

 **You will see a lot of things come back in the story and the only major mistake I think I made that impacted the future was that in the Prologue I said that Flamestripe was on his first moon of training and then he became a medicine cat 7 chapters later. Also Darkflame and Icestrike are NOT related. Icestrike and Flamestripe were Sweetbriars first litter and Darkflame was found in the forest and Sweetbriar took care of him. Darkflame is probably a rouge or something.**

 **Ok wow this is a really long intro and outro and I haven't even asked the questions yet. Whoops but I just wanted to give background information on things that won't really be in the fanfiction (the whole Darkflame, Flamestripe and Icestrike relation thing).**

 **Q1 : Do you want a prophecy? I have written one because I was really bored but I see a lot of prophecies in warrior fanfictions and I don't know if they are overused and easy to guess and decode them. If you do want one them review 'yes' or 'no' and if you do then I promise I'll make it really cryptic.**

 **Q2 : What song would relate to each main character? I used to think 'Centuries' by Fall Out Boy would match Dawnpaw and her life but on second thoughts I know a character that it suits better…. Who do you think I'm thinking of?**

 **Q3 : How do you feel about Troutshadow being Dawnpaw's mentor for a while? What do you think will happen?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I have something big planned for next chapter!**

 **Ask questions in the review section because I have decided to respond at the start of each chapter too them after this chapter.**

 **~Mystic**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Hello! This was a quick update! I am answering and giving feedback on your answers to the questions at the end of next chapter.**

 **TheNerdyOwl – Q1: Your prophecy for The Tales of OwlClan is fine! Make it more cryptic like: The four chosen will stop the rushing water that will destroy the Clans. The sun will bake the water until there is nothing left. (Do you get it?)  
Q2: Do you mean Heathens by 21 Pilots? If you do that would be awesome for the Deerpaw scene! I am honoured that you think my story should be a movie!  
Q3: Well that will be a MAJOR plot twist! Unfortunately I have great plans for Dawnpaw so that won't happen. I do realise that kin shouldn't mentor kin but in Crookedstar's Promise Shellheart mentored Oakpaw (heart) and that was his son. The same thing happened here, Troutshadow requested Dawnpaw as his apprentice. I also mentioned in the text that Cloverpaw thought that it was strange that Troutshadow wanted to mentor Dawnpaw when he had 'ignored' her. In the text Cloverpaw mentions that kin shouldn't mentor kin.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Mystic**

 **Redpaw's POV**

Redpaw raced out of the bushes, tears streaming from her eyes. _It's not fair! Why does Icestrike underestimate me? I'm just as good as Dawnpaw and I'm going to prove it!_

Redpaw sprinted through the bushes, avoiding trees and jumping over fallen logs. She heard her mentor running after her, and even though sprinting wasn't Redpaw's best ability, today she ran quickly, determination and ignorance speeding her along the way.

Redpaw stopped at the river that bordered the territory after the battle. The battle she had not been chosen for and her younger sister fought in.

The river was high today, higher and quicker than any other day Redpaw had seen. _This will show Icestrike. If I can swim in this and prove myself to Icestrike she will let me join battles. I will show her that I am strong._

"Redpaw!" Icestrike yowled, finally catching up to her apprentice. "What are you doing?" Icestrike mewed, cautiously now, seeing the flowing river behind Redpaw. "Why didn't you let me join the battle?" Redpaw growled. "You aren't ready, I didn't want to see you get hurt" Icestrike mewed loudly to hear her voice over the swirling current.

"So why did you let Dawnpaw go? All other apprentices went except me! Do you know how embarrassing it was to have every cat look sympathetically at you after the names are called? Everyone thought I was weak, they all expected me to go! Not Dawnpaw because she is too small to do anything!" Redpaw yowled, her voice louder with each word.

"Fighting is not your strong point Redpaw, you will be a great hunter one day-" "One day? That's what everyone thinks! I'm not good enough now! I'm just the sister of a great medicine cat and a sister of a cat who proven herself and out shines everyone!" Redpaw yowled at her mentor words spilling out like the rage inside.

"Redpaw please, stop!" Icestrike mewed but Redpaw didn't care.

She looked at the river behind her then back at her mentor. "Redpaw no! Come back here right now! I won't be able to save you, I can't swim!"

Redpaw turned and leapt.

The water felt cool, swirling around her head cooling the anger inside her head. Redpaw floated for a while under the water until she realised she had to go up and take a breath but she felt at peace under the water.

Suddenly a wave came, breaking down on her head. The current twisted and turned Redpaw and she didn't know what way was up.

 _No! Help! This was a bad idea, Oh StarClan save me!_

Redpaw flailed her limbs trying to surge through the water to regain energy by taking a breath but instead she got a mouthful of cold water.

Redpaw travelled further downstream, her vision starting to fade and she felt her head hit a rock. Pain ran through her body and all sense of calmness left her body now it was filled with fear.

She was drowning.

Redpaw tried fighting the current again but she couldn't manage to find the surface. Her limbs felt stiff and heavy like the stones that were dotted along the shoreline. Redpaw saw a grey figure leap into the water and she felt teeth grab her scruff.

The figure pulled her out of the water and Redpaw took a breath of air. She spat out the water that had filled her lungs and she felt paws on her chest, resuscitating her.

Redpaw opened her eyes and saw a grey tom, Lizardclaw form ShadeClan. He saved her.

"Redpaw! Thank StarClan you're safe! That was the most mouse-brained thing any cat could do! If you drowned and Lizardclaw hadn't been here to save you, the only thing you would have proved is that you are a stupid apprentice who drowned trying to impress her Clanmates!" Icestrike mewed.

"Thanks" Redpaw mumbled to her saviour. "It's ok, but don't do it again" the tom mewed calmly. Lizardclaw was a sturdy cat, his dark grey, almost black, fur dripped with the water that rolled off the ShadeClan cats pelt. His blue eyes gazed into Redpaw's multi-coloured ones and for a moment Redpaw couldn't stop gazing into his eyes.

"Can you walk?" he mewed with his deep voice. "I- I think so" Redpaw mewed pulling herself up. "How can we cross the river? Neither of us can swim as time has told and I would rather not go in there after what happened" Icestrike asked glaring at Redpaw.

"The only way back that I know off is back over the river" Lizardclaw mewed. Redpaw's heart dropped. _Never again am I going into a river, or a lake. I won't be a fisher for DustClan._ "There has to be another way-" Icestrike mewed before a herd of ShadeClan cats ran up to them.

"Lizardclaw! What are you doing with DustClan cats? What are you doing here?" Sunstar growled looking at Icestrike. Behind the leader followed Rabbitpelt and Owldust their faces angry. _Why are they so hostile? I know we just had a battle but…._

"My apprentice fell into the river, we are lucky that your warrior was here to rescue her" Icestrike mewed. "You shouldn't be that close to the river when the tide is that high, don't you DustClan cats know anything?" Sunstar mewed. "Icestrike I thought you were a fisher? Why couldn't you rescue her?"

 _Icestrike was a fisher? She can't swim…_..

"I trained as a fisher for most of my apprenticeship but decided to be a prey-hunter instead" Icestrike mewed firmly.

"Interesting" Sunstar mewed then smirked. "There is a bridge further up there" the ginger she-cat mewed flicking her tail towards the direction of sundown. "Hopefully we won't see you again until the gathering, luckily that is tonight. Owldust accompany them to the bridge" Sunstar mewed then trotted off.

"Let's go" the cream tom mewed. The mentor and apprentice followed the tom leaving a large gap in between them. Things with Redpaw and Icestrike would never be the same.

 **Q: What do you think happened to Icestrike in her apprenticeship? Remember everyone has a secret in this story and it is your duty to uncover them with small hints I provide. Be alert as I said last chapter, everything happens for a reason…**

 **By the way this wasn't the 'thing' that is wrong with Redpaw, but this event will impact Redpaw severely in the future.**

 **I may have overreacted a little for the 'thing' wrong with Redpaw because in my eyes it isn't so bad. Society (in real life) and people's views on different opinions are either good or bad, and there are many people who support or do not support different things and devote a lot of their time to speak their views and opinions.**

 **~Mystic**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Guest – Nightkit – Ah! An observant reader, it's hard to come by one! I guess you'll see this chapter.**

 **TheNerdyOwl – Thanks for the answers! Y U NO LIKE DAWNPAW! XD**

 **Here is chapter 26. I made it extra-long because I felt bad that I haven't posted for ages. Forget the 75 reviews, good things take time. AND NO JUNIPERXDAWN WILL NOT BE A THING!** _ **i ship her with someone else…..**_

 **Dawnpaw's POV**

Dawnpaw trotted around the camp, calling for her best friend. _Where is Leafpaw this time?_ The grey tabby apprentice had kept disappearing recently. At first it had been subtle, just not being in her nest in the morning but now she kept missing her patrols, and sometimes was late to training.

 _It's no use. She isn't in camp, Brightflower is getting worried. Whatever it's not my problem. I have to look after the elders, queens, Darkflame and Redpaw before Snowstar announces who goes to the gathering._

The other apprentices had hunted today and Dawnpaw was kept in camp to help clear out and expand dens. This would annoyed her any other day but she was glad that she didn't have to train with Troutshadow. Tomorrow would be their first session alone. Before, Brightflower and Leafpaw would accompany them but since Leafpaw was always out of camp…

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet underneath the Highbranch" Snowstar yowled gathering the Clan. "The cats that will attend the gathering are; Peachpelt, Flamestripe, Cloverpaw, Icestrike, Troutshadow, Snakefang, Ravenheart, Rowanclaw, Sweetbriar, Juniperfoot, Patchpaw, Gingerpaw, Dawnpaw, Adderfang, Silversong, Hailstorm, Bluemist and myself. Get some rest. Honeytail take Lightningclaw and Sagefrost with you and go do some hunting around the ShadeClan border. Rowanclaw take whoever you want and hunt near the Fallen Birch "

"Snowstar I have an announcement" Sagefrost mewed stepping forward. "I am expecting Lightningclaw's kits, but I can continue my warrior duties for now." The Clan mewed congratulations and moods lifted at the thought of new kits in the clan.

"Do you think you can come to the gathering tonight?" Snowstar asked patiently. "Of course I can" the expecting warrior purred.

"Then you will come too" the leader mewed.

"I didn't get to go" Leafpaw mewed surprising Dawnpaw. "Well you have not been on any patrols for the last quarter moon and you are always out of camp" Dawnpaw explained trailing off at the end. "Where have you been anyway?"

Dawnpaw had tried to keep the situation in control but her anger was getting out-of-paw. "I went for a walk today and hunting yesterday" Leafpaw mewed and shrugged the question off. "Did you hunt yesterday?" "No I was training with Peachpelt" Dawnpaw mewed her eyes narrowed,

"Yesterday I told you about it if you were listening. You're turning into Cloverpaw! Always with your head in the clouds, never paying attention…. Lying" Dawnpaw was snarling now. "Yesterday we didn't hunt. You came back with no prey when you were on your 'walk'."

Leafpaw froze and Dawnpaw saw the anger flash in her eyes but she just simply turned around and stalked away.

Dawnpaw jumped as she felt fur beside her, looking at the dark brown fur she thought it was Cloverpaw but as she heard the cat speak she realised it was not her sister. "Are you okay? I saw what happened between you and Leafpaw so I thought I would come see how you are…" Juniperfoot mewed his quiet concerned mew was the only thing Dawnpaw could hear. A wave of calm rushed over her body and she looked up at the tom.

Juniperfoot was quite small, only a little bigger than Redpaw would be. His black paws were small with short but sharp claws on the end. Looking at her own paws, Dawnpaw noticed they were tinged with white.

 _It must be like my black-tipped ears. As I grow I develop more fur colours._

"Let's get some rest, I don't want to be tired for the gathering" Juniperfoot mewed starting to walk off.

"Dawnpaw! Have you fed the elders, the sick cats and the queens? They are getting hungry, I heard Bluemist grumbling about her stomach rumbling" Rowanclaw mewed. "StarClan! I forgot" Dawnpaw hissed. "I'll help if you want" Juniperfoot offered his amber eyes shining. "Well I guess I can use the extra help" Dawnpaw mewed. The red tom looked amused and trotted off to take another patrol out.

Together they fed the cats, Dawnpaw spending extra time in the medicine den to look after Darkflame and Redpaw and they fell asleep in their own dens.

"Wake up Dawnpaw" Juniperfoot mewed waving his tail from side to side. Dawnpaw leapt up and quickly rushed to the assembled cats that were trotting out the entrance. Weaving her way to the front with Juniperfoot by her side they walked to her second gathering.

"Why is MarshClan always late?" Shadowstar mewed impatiently. The black furred leader was right. MarshClan was always late. A strange scent filled the air as a ginger tom stepped towards the cats. "My name is Scorchstar, leader of MarshClan" the large tom mewed. Surprised mutters rippled through the three Clans as they observed the so-called 'leader'.

Dawnpaw settled herself next to a small dark grey she cat with white spots on her flank. She sat with most MarshClan apprentices tonight since she hadn't met them at any other gathering. "I'm Cherrypaw of MarshClan" the cat mewed. "I'm Dawnpaw, DustClan" Dawnpaw replied and together they sat and listened to the new leader.

"I was brought here to MarshClan by starry cats as now we know as StarClan. We were here in the Clans darkest hour, all I saw was dogs and cats fighting for their lives. My friends Crow, Dapple, Cedar and I all fought the dogs off and are now known as Crowclaw, Dapplestream and Ceadertail. Bramblepaw had a vision of us joining and we have all become cats of the Clan."

"While fighting the dogs many were killed including; Thornstar, Shortfeather, Toadtail, Larkpaw and Rainfur. Pinesun and Foxwhisker have left the Clan, killing Nightpaw as they left. They are now rouges so they cannot trespass on any Clans territory. Also before the dog attack Thornstar's deputy Rockstripe was killed in an avalanche. Thornstar was unwell due to his old age and did not name a new deputy. All the cats fought bravely and will be missed. I have received my nine lives and promise to lead MarshClan my very best" Scorchstar finished.

Cheers erupted from the Clans but others were uncertain of the new leader.

 _Rockstripe killed by an avalanche, how ironic!_ Dawnpaw stifled a purr as the noble deputy's death was a mournful time for all cats, but Dawnpaw found humour in the way he died due to his name.

Dawnpaw watched as the ginger tom stood back and Shadowstar stepped forward. "The Clan is thriving as Pebbleheart has kitted and we have a new warrior Hawkblaze."

The cats cheered for the newly made warrior and Shadowstar stepped backwards, while Snowstar took her place.

Dawnpaw didn't pay attention to her leader's announcement. If she had been there, why did she have to listen to old, repeated news?

Dawnpaw saw a flash of ginger replacing the white fur and saw Sunstar on the rock.

"The good news is that Robinfeather has given birth to four healthy kits and two loners have joined our clan. Cloudpaw and Willowpaw came to us with their mother on their backs. The river has been poisoned by the Twolegs, hence why we have needed more land prey. Their mother had eaten the poisoned fish and there was nothing Sageberry could have done. We have accepted them into our ranks as apprentices and their mentors are Sandshadow and Petalsong. As for the bad news there was a battle between us and DustClan. One of our apprentices, Whitepaw, was killed" Sunstar mewed waiting for the mournful mews to die down.

"Who is the killer?" a brown MistClan she-cat asked, who Dawnpaw remembered was Sootclaw.

"Witnesses have told me the killer is a small light brown apprentice" Sunstar mewed her eyes narrowed.

Horrified, DustClan cats looked at Dawnpaw and others followed their gaze. _I…I didn't kill him… did I?_

Flashbacks of the battle whirled in Dawnpaw's mind as her fur burned but she stayed frozen to the ground.

She remembered the voice in her head that told her to claw harder and she did, she remembered the red of the blood oozing from her long claws as she ripped through skin and fur of her enemy, she remember the snap of bones between her teeth as she bit down. _It must have been his neck._ Suddenly she remembered Deerpaw's eyes glazed over in fear and she remembered her reflection. Her fur stained with blood and the grin on her face. Her eyes. Purple flecked with red.

 _She must have saw._

Sunstar's voice clicked her back to reality. "It seems as if we have found our culprit" she laughed. Dawnpaw shakily got to her paws and looked Sunstar dead in the eye. "I killed your apprentice Sunstar and I do not feel one bit of sorrow for you. He tried to murder innocent kits! I was only giving him a taste of what he paid for, I mean there is nothing wrong with that is there?" Dawnpaw asked sweetly her eyes amused.

"You are a murderer! Exile this cat before she kills everyone!" Sunstar yowled, becoming agitated. "Oh Sunstar, I know of many more cats that have killed more than me" Dawnpaw mewed, fake sweetness in her voice. "You are a great competitor!" Dawnpaw mewed loudly stepping forward advancing on the leaders' podium, not caring what others thought of her.

Before she could say anything an elder cried shrilly out. "The clouds are covering the moon! StarClan disapproves of this gathering!"

"Sparrowflash is right" Snowstar mewed hastily stepping in front of Sunstar. "The gathering is dismissed!"

Quickly Dawnpaw left with the DustClan cats who shielded her from the ShadeClan but stayed away from Dawnpaw.

 _I don't care. It was a mistake and it was all worth it to see the fear flash in Sunstar's eyes when I accused and guessed she had killed someone._ Dawnpaw purred and walked with the cats feeling satisfied that she caused so much trouble at the gathering.

 _Whitepaw deserved it._

 **Wow! Action packed chapter so yes Nightkit, you were right! Dawnpaw is such a bad ass at this gathering but she gets angry all the time but for Sunstar she just wanted to agitate her so she pulled a fake sweet voice. Ah Dawnpaw is so fun to write.**

 **Q1 : Where has Leafpaw been going? I know I haven't mentioned it much but one day Dawnpaw will follow her.**

 **Q2 : Can anyone draw? If you can, can you draw Redpaw, Cloverpaw and Dawnpaw? I'd love to see how they would look.**

'I was only giving him a taste of what he paid for, I mean there is nothing wrong with that is there?' **– Yes, it is a reference to Ballad of the Mona Lisa by P!ATD….. don't judge XD I just had to put it there.**

 **Ok bye guys! See you all next Chapter!**

 **~Mystic**


	28. Chapter 27

**Here is updated Allegiances. (Sorry for re-upload AGAIN.) CHAPTER IS BELOW THIS! Also I'm editing my story and someone told me Allegiances weren't allowed separate (so like a whole document) and that they needed to be added on to a chapter so here!**

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **DUSTCLAN**

LEADER: Snowstar – white she-cat with amber eyes

DEPUTY: Peachpelt – massive battle scarred red she-cat

MED. CAT: Flamestripe- strong ginger tabby tom

~ Apprentice Cloverpaw

WARRIORS:

Troutshadow – pale brown muscular tom (training Dawnpaw while Darkflame heals)

Honeytail – golden she cat with a ginger and white tail

Icestrike – blue she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes

~ Apprentice Redpaw

Darkflame – dark brown and grey tom with orange eyes

~ Apprentice Dawnpaw

Lightningclaw – grey tom

Juniperfoot – dark brown and gold tom

Sweetbriar– stunningly pretty ginger she-cat with white muzzle

Sagefrost – pretty brown and cream she-cat

Rowanclaw – red fox looking tom

Brightflower – small golden she-cat with a patch around her eye that looks like a flower

~ Apprentice Leafpaw

Snakefang – black battle scarred tabby

~ Apprentice Patchpaw

Ravenheart – pure black she-cat

~ Apprentice Gingerpaw

APPRENTICES (8 moons of training) :

Leafpaw – silver and grey tabby she cat with brown eyes

Cloverpaw - dark brown tabby with golden underbelly and green eyes (med cat apprentice)

Gingerpaw – ginger she cat with amber eyes

Patchpaw – white and black patched tom

Redpaw – dark grey with dark orange patches left eye blue right eye yellow

Dawnpaw - plain pale brown she kit with light purple eyes and black tipped ears

QUEENS:

Emberfur – light grey and white she cat

Ashkit (light grey tom) Smokekit (dark grey tom)

ELDERS:

Silversong – beautiful talkative silver and grey tabby

Adderfang – grumpy black tom

Hailstorm – grey long-furred tom

Bluemist – blue she-cat with small ears

 **SHADECLAN**

LEADER: Sunstar – bright ginger she cat with dark ginger stripe down her face

DEPUTY: Voleleap – small dusky brown she cat

MED. CAT: Sageberry – black she-cat

WARRIORS:

Tallpatch– tom with black and grey patched fur

Owldust – long furred cream tom

Bluepelt – long-clawed blue she cat

Lizardclaw – dark grey tom

Mudtail – gold and brown tom

Sandshadow – ginger she-cat

~ Apprentice Cloudpaw

Rosefur – red furred she cat

Petalsong – white she cat

~ Apprentice Willowpaw

Riverfur – dark brown tom

Rabbitpelt – light grey tom with short bushy tail

Beechtail – lithe black she cat

~ apprentice Deerpaw

APPRENTICES:

Deerpaw - dark brown she cat with white legs

Cloudpaw – white tom with grey flecks in his pelt

Willowpaw – white she cat

QUEENS:

Robinfeather – ginger tabby she cat

Kits: Mistkit, Branchkit, Sunkit, Dewkit, Lionkit

ELDERS:

-none-

 **MARSHCLAN**

LEADER: Scorchstar – large long furred ginger tom

DEPUTY: Breezeflame – black sturdy tom

~ apprentice Otterpaw

MED. CAT: Bramblepaw – very young leopard patterned she-cat

WARRIORS:

Crowclaw – black and grey flecked tom with green eyes

Dapplestream – calico she cat with a short tail

Ceadertail – large white tom

Doveleaf – grey she cat

~ apprentice Lightpaw

Softwillow – pale brown tabby she cat

~ apprentice Brokenpaw

Lionstrike – golden furred muscular tom

~ apprentice Cherrypaw

Breezeflame – jet black tom

~ apprentice Otterpaw

Viperstrike – white tom with small black patches

Fawnstep – white spotted brown she cat

~ Aspenpaw

APPRENTICES:

Otterpaw – dark brown she cat

Lightpaw – pale yellow she-cat

Brokenpaw – white tom with a broken paw

Cherrypaw – dark grey she cat with light grey eyes and a patch of white dots on her flank

Aspenpaw - brown she cat

QUEENS:

-none-

ELDERS:

-none-

 **MISTCLAN**

LEADER: Shadowstar – black she cat with white paws and piercing green eyes

DEPUTY: Strormpelt – black tom with flecks of grey in pelt

MED. CAT: Amberclaw – light brown tom

WARRIORS:

Streamnose – light grey tabby she cat

~ apprentice Lakepaw

Sootclaw – brown muscular she cat

~ Apprentice Hazelpaw

Sorrelsplash – calico she cat

Mousebrooke – tortoiseshell she cat

Whitefoot – white tom with amber eyes

~ apprentice Ratpaw

Talonfang – black tom with a white stripe down his back

Hawkheart – brown tom

APPRENTICES:

Hazelpaw – grey and white she cat

Ratpaw – dark grey tom

Lakepaw – light grey she cat

QUEENS:

Pebbleheart – grey she cat with blue eyes

Kits: Birchkit, Frostkit

ELDERS:

Sparrowflash- brown tom

 **Q : What is your favourite scene so far? Why?**

 **~Mystic**

 **TheNerdyOwl – Wow hate is a strong word! Dawnpaw will be on to you! (I'm kidding, I wouldn't set a killer on a friend!)**

 **TheScaryCherry – Thank you for bothering to read AND review! I'm glad that you like Red's new design, I thought the perfect circles and stuff weren't realistic so I changed it and love her even more.**

 **skyheart – I don't have a schedule for uploading these, it's just when I've finished writing and am happy with it.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Cloverpaw's POV**

Cloverpaw stared at the ground as she walked to camp from the gathering. _Dawnpaw's a killer? No it was an accident, she said so herself. She probably just got caught up in the fight… I hope._

The dark brown tabby walked back to camp avoiding her sister's glances. Dawnpaw walked with her head and tail high, her purple eyes gleaming from the events that occurred at the gathering as if she was proud of herself for causing a ruckus.

 _I can't believe her sometimes. I must see if I can talk to Swiftheart tonight and ask about our future. Redpaw's, Dawnpaw's and mine. I hope things get easier._

Cloverpaw woke up in the clearing that she had been in many times. But this time her Mother wasn't here in front of her. "Swiftheart? Are you there?" Cloverpaw called. The leaves rustled and a larger look-a-like of Cloverpaw stepped out of the bushes. "Cloverpaw long time no see" Swiftheart mewed slowly walking to her daughter.

She had not seen her mother since they fought about Redpaw. She still didn't understand what was wrong with her red and grey sister but she would get to the bottom of it one day.

"Mother, it's good to see you" Cloverpaw mewed politely dipping her head. "I am confused."

"What about?" Swiftheart asked curiously.

"Our future."

"That is another thing for another day Cloverpaw" the StarClan queen mewed sternly, her eyes narrowed.

"Swiftheart, I don't want to fight with you again" Cloverpaw continued her voice slightly wobbly. "I just don't know with all my visions about Flamestripe and the voice I heard at the Moonstone. I saw this grey cat with red eyes the other day!"

"I know of this. You will continue to have visions more frightful than the last until the day you die Cloverpaw. The voice you heard was just the wind and the 'small dark grey cat with red eyes' that you speak of is nothing more than a figment of your imagination!" Swiftheart snapped her eyes blazing.

"And how did you know she has dark grey fur and is small? I never told you this" the daughter mewed, triumphant in her eyes, knowing that she had won.

Swiftheart froze for a moment and her voice seemed sharper when she spoke. "Wake up now Cloverpaw!"

"You're just saying that because I won! You know who I'm talking about!" Cloverpaw yowled fury overflowing her senses.

"Stop being so arrogant and rude! You are turning into Dawnpaw! Get up now!"

Cloverpaw closed her eyes and heard Swiftheart's voice in her ears. Words seemed to echo around her, crushing her like jaws did to fresh-kill.

Cloverpaw opened her eyes, the familiar scent of herbs washing around her but something didn't seem right. Yowls were heard across the camp and Cloverpaw rushed out to see what was wrong.

"Lightningclaw! Go with our best trackers and fighters to find the attacker, Cloverpaw! Go into the elders den, Flamestripe needs you!" Snowstar ordered. Cloverpaw saw Lightningclaw, Snakefang, Patchpaw, Honeytail and Juniperfoot run out of camp to chase the cat.

Pushing into the elders den she saw Flamestripe leaning over a black body. Adderfang's.

"Get the other elders some poppy seeds and get cobwebs and horsetail."

Cloverpaw stood frozen to the ground but a tap from Hailstorm made her come to her senses.

Adderfang was dying.

Cloverpaw raced into the medicine den and quickly grabbed the herbs. Swiftly, she ran back to the elders den and to her mentor's side.

"Chew up the horsetail and pass me the cobwebs" Flamestripe ordered and Cloverpaw obeyed.

She looked at Adderfang and noticed the claw marks on his body. There was a signature long gash on his neck, just the same as Stonefur's and Mintcloud's. The killer was the grey tom.

 _Why did he only harm Adderfang? Silversong, Bluemist and Hailstorm all seem fine, they were all asleep when it happened…_

"I'm sorry Cloverpaw, Silversong, he is in the paws of StarClan now" Flamestripe mewed his voice dark.

Silversong let out a low moan and rushed to her mate crying into his blood stained fur.

Cloverpaw's blood turned to ice and she watched as Flamestripe pushed his way out of the den.

"Adderfang?" The tom didn't answer.

"You were like a father to me" Cloverpaw mewed and lay next to him, to be there for him in his final moments.

 **Ok short chapter I know but I wanted it to end here. I want more character development with Swiftheart and Cloverpaw but I don't think I'm going to make Swiftheart evil or anything…. Bye bye Adderfang! *cries*. That DARK GREY tom is ruining everything! (Who else is dark grey in this series?) I have uploaded a drawing of a cat (not from my fanfiction) on DeviantART that you can check out, my name there is xMysticWolf78x**

 **I know it's really bad so don't hate! I tried ok! I will draw some scenes from WoD one day so expect that soon!**

 **Q: What is your favourite scene in this so far?**

 **Go check out my DeviantART!**

 **~Mystic**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hello! I know, I know, it's been a while. It took me a long time to finish this but now I'm on school holidays so I will have a lot more time to write. Also behind the scenes, I have planned all chapters up to 45 in detail including what happens and whose perspective it's in.**

 **TheNerdyOwl – Which dream part do you like the best? Cloverpaw's? I will try to think of something for you and after you read the chapter, when we traded small sneak peeks, can you now guess who is in it?**

 **CloudtuftofStarClan – First of all, Thankyou for reviewing and following. It really makes my day! A lot of people seem to like Cloverpaw the best. I have two major things that happen in this, one of them being for Redpaw and the other one for Cloverpaw. Dawnpaw gets three smaller things though and most of them are battle scenes but whatever. Anyway, Thanks!**

 **Here is this chapter!**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Red's POV**

"Duck now! Roll and swipe!" Icestrike mewed in the midst of battle training. Troutshadow, Ravenheart and Snakefang all watched as the mentor and apprentice fought. "You weren't quick enough" the blue and white she cat mewed. Redpaw shook the dust out of her fur and stalked back to the apprentices.

 _It's obvious that she's disappointed. I know she prefers the other apprentices over me. Well, I'd rather have Ravenheart for a mentor anyway…_

"Next is Dawnpaw and Troutshadow" Snakefang mewed.

Redpaw noticed as Dawnpaw seemed to be frozen in her spot and her claws were unsheathed. _What's her problem?_ Dawnpaw shook her fur and padded up to her mentor and father and faced him, her purple eyes darting everywhere.

"Dawnpaw! Claws sheathed" Patchpaw mewed but Dawnpaw kept her claws out.

The pair faced each other, both with unreadable expressions on their faces. Troutshadow's blue icy eyes looked calm while Dawnpaw looked…. fearful?

Tension filled the air and Redpaw looked uncomfortably at the other apprentices as they watched the cats faced each other. _What is going on? It's just practice._

"Um you guys can go" Ravenheart mewed and as she said this Troutshadow leaped.

Redpaw watched as Dawnpaw swerved to the left, dodging Troutshadow's blows her speed outdoing his strength.

 _Why are they trying so hard? It seems like this fight goes beyond practice….._

Redpaw watched horrified as Dawnpaw rolled under Troutshadow and sliced his back leg.

Troutshadow roared as he leapt at his daughter, a rage Redpaw had never seen before. He slammed into her and she stumbled backwards her eyes shining in pure fear. His large paw connected with her head and she fell sideways. The large tom leaned over her and the cats around were frozen in fear except for one cat.

Gingerpaw.

She ran and stood in between the two cats and Snakefang and Ravenheart rushed to calm Troutshadow down, Redpaw flicked her tail and trotted to her injured sister.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" Dawnpaw hissed standing up. "Thanks Gingerpaw."

"It's fine I couldn't see it happen… again" Gingerpaw mewed and looked away.

 _Again? When has this happened before?_

"Let's leave that there" Snakefang mewed snapping Redpaw back to reality. She stood still as she watched the warriors and apprentices leave the clearing until there was only Patchpaw and herself left.

"Are you coming?" the tom mewed warmly.

"No, not now, I'm going to take a walk" Redpaw mewed back. _I need some time to think._

"Do you want me to come?" Patchpaw asked his tail flicking. "I'm fine" Redpaw mewed but seeing the hurt in his amber eyes made her quickly nuzzle him.

"I'll be back soon, we can share prey after I come back to camp."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Redpaw turned away and walked to the river. The place where she had nearly drowned.

 _I don't have to get in I just need to see it._ Redpaw sat next to the water under the shade of an oak tree. Although the water didn't calm her she felt as if she was facing a fear, just watching the current mildly scared her.

The scent of ShadeClan warriors surprised the apprentice and she recognised the patrol, consisting of; Tallpatch, Lizardclaw, Sandshadow, and her new apprentice Cloudpaw.

Redpaw froze. If they saw her this close to the river they might think she was trespassing. Redpaw's eyes flicked for a way to escape but she caught the blue eyes of the handsome tom that pulled her out of the river. Lizardclaw.

The dark grey tom hastily said something to his Clanmates and they left him alone and wondered down the river. Lizardclaw swam across the water to the DustClan cat.

"Hello I'm Lizardclaw" he mewed. "You're the cat I pulled out of the river, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Redpaw" the grey and red apprentice introduced.

"I know who you are" Lizardclaw purred. "I've seen you at gatherings."

"And in a river as it seems" Redpaw added, earning a purr from the tom.

The two basked in each other's company before the ShadeClan tom mewed; "Meet me here, under this tree, on the night of the upcoming half-moon."

Redpaw nodded and watched as the mysterious tom waded into the river.

 _Seeing him has made me feel better, lighter somehow. I should go back to camp, Patchpaw will be worried about me by now and I did promise the share fresh-kill with him._

Redpaw pushed through the dense entrance to see a calm clan surround her. The normal late afternoon buzz had settled down and most cats were sharing tongues or prey.

Ashkit and Smokekit scampered around the camp playing with a mossball. It must be hard to have been the only kits in the nursery, but soon, in less than a moon, they would become fine apprentices. Sagefrost would soon move into the nursery too.

"Redpaw" a familiar voice called out. On the side of the clearing closest to the apprentices den sat Patchpaw with a magpie and a mouse.

Redpaw trotted to her friend and sat next to him, silently they started grooming each other, enjoying the presence of the den mates. After sharing the meal Patchpaw was called for dusk patrol, leaving Redpaw sitting alone. _Maybe I can go see Cloverpaw or Dawnpaw. Where would they be?_

Looking around camp Redpaw saw Dawnpaw talking to Juniperfoot. The two had become close friends in Leafpaw's unexplained absences and Redpaw could see Darkflame glaring at the pair.

 _Jealousy is a strange thing. Dawnpaw always gets caught in the worst situations. First the thing with Troutshadow and now her mentor, Juniperfoot and Dawnpaw._

A ginger cat caught her eye as Gingerpaw, Leafpaw and Sweetbriar were having a serious conversation. Redpaw pricked he rears and angled them to the cats but she couldn't hear them.

 _Mousedung! I can only watch._

The silver tabby suddenly stood up and ran across the clearing, out of camp, leaving her family behind. Redpaw's best friend, Gingerpaw, walked up to Redpaw, obvious fury on her face.

"What happened? Is Leafpaw okay?" Redpaw asked.

"She's a mousebrain, sneaking out of camp to go see-" Gingerpaw sighed and left to her nest. Redpaw followed and licked her friend's ear, curling up beside her. Redpaw tossed and turned in her nest. She couldn't help but think of what was wrong with Leafpaw.

"Are you still awake?" a voice, Redpaw classified was Patchpaw, asked. "No I can't fall asleep. Will you curl next to me?"

"I will always protect you" the patched tom mewed obeying her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Patchpaw."

 **Ohhhh an ending for all those Red x Patch shippers! There might be someone in the way though… I did a few drawing on my DeviantART so go check them out!**

 **Speaking of DeviantART…**

 **LiesXxXIllusions HAS DRAWN BLIZZARDCLAW FOR MEEEEEE! (You guys still remember him right?) GO CHECK OUT THEIR PAGE BECAUSE THEY ARE SO KIND AND TALENTED AND THEY WILL BE UPLOADING SOME MORE DRAWINGS OF CATS FROM THIS SERIES! THEY ARE SO AWESOME! THANK YOU LIES AND GO FOLLOW LiesXxXIllusions!**

 **Q : What should Gingerpaw and Patchpaw's warrior names be?**

 **Byeeeee**

 **~Mystic**


	30. Chapter 29

**Sparkfire – WOW so many reviews! I see you are a RedxPatch shipper! You should create an account so you can follow and favourite WoD too!**

 **Crazywarriorsfan – Thank you for the name suggestions and OMG PANIC! FOR LIFE**

 **Chase – Troutshadow has gone to the Dark Forest to train like Crookedstar and Thisleclaw did in the actual books by Erin Hunter.**

 **Here is Chapter 29! Follow and Favourite if you enjoyed.**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Dawnpaw's POV**

"Nice catch!" Juniperfoot mewed admiring the large rabbit in the brown she cat's jaws. "I finally did something better than Redpaw hunting wise" Dawnpaw replied her tail flicking the soft grass.

"Looks like we've out done ourselves today" Juniperfoot mewed glancing at the pile they had made. "Let's get this fresh kill back to camp before sun high!"

Dawnpaw heaved the prey to camp her shoulders ached from carrying the rabbit but this would feed a lot of cats, all the elders and queens perhaps.

"Dawnpaw take your prey to the elders then report back to me" Peachpelt mewed then turned around to Honeytail. _Hopefully their nest will already be cleared._ To Dawnpaw's relief they were and all the elders looked happy to see their meal.

"Good catch" Bluemist croaked and took a large bite out of the succulent meat. Hailstorm and Bluemist ate while Silversong watched, her eyes dull. The old cat didn't seem talkative today which was unusual. Normally, despite being the oldest cat in the Clan, she would be bouncing around with Ashkit and Smokekit or talking to the warriors.

"Silversong there is enough to share" Dawnpaw mewed slightly irritated at the elder. "What's wrong with you today?" Dawnpaw nudged the silver tabby but Silversong didn't flinch.

"I miss Adderfang and Firepelt" she finally rasped. "It is about time I walked in the stars."

 _Who the fox dung is Firepelt?_

"What do you mean?" Hailstorm asked an edge of worry in his voice. "I'm too old for this" Silversong mewed and slowly curled up in a tight ball.

The rabbit forgotten, Bluemist stood up and quickly walked out of the den. _She must be getting Flamestripe and Cloverpaw, I hope Silversong is okay. Maybe if I distract her long enough, she won't… die._

"Silversong!" Flamestripe mewed rushing into the elders den, Cloverpaw at his heels with a bundle of herbs in her jaws. "Dawnpaw get out and take Hailstorm and Bluemist with you, we don't have enough room in here" Cloverpaw mewed. "Get Sweetbriar and Troutshadow too!"

 _Troutshadow? Why does Cloverpaw want me to bring him to the elders den?_

Dawnpaw quickly rounded up the warriors and pushed them into the elders den.

"Mother!" Troutshadow mewed racing over to the tabby laying on her side. _Troutshadow is Sweetbriar's littermate?! Whatever Silversong is old, all cats die someday._

Dawnpaw walked to the apprentices den, overwhelmed by her day. _Maybe I can get some sleep before I do one-on-one battle training with Troutshadow today…_

"Dawnpaw wake up it's time for training" Patchpaw mewed quietly. With one glance at the tom she could tell that Silversong had passed away. Without a word of comfort to the tom she left the den and saw Troutshadow waiting for her.

"Battle training at the Fallen Birch. Let's go" Troutshadow mewed. No hint of emotion showed in Troutshadow's eyes or voice as he kept the same scowl on his face.

 _It's not my problem. It doesn't matter that I was one of the last cats she talked too. I don't care_ Dawnpaw thought but she couldn't help but already miss the look-a-like of Leafpaw.

 _I still need to talk to her about that. I_ _wonder why she and Gingerpaw aren't talking these days and what was she crying about when she ran from camp that day? No, I shouldn't care! She is a liar! I can't apologise for our fight if she was the one that caused it._

"I'm so glad Snowstar agreed to let me train you" Troutshadow mewed. "You are?" the smaller cat mewed. "Yes I am" he purred but something didn't seem right.

"Otherwise I couldn't do this!" Troutshadow snarled lashing an unsheathed claw at her muzzle. The blow took Dawnpaw my surprise and her blood splattered to the ground leaving a crimson mark on the dusty floor.

"Now that we are alone I can do whatever I want to do to you."

Fear overcame Dawnpaw's senses as the tom stalked over his ice blue eyes full of hate and revenge.

"You killed my mate, your own mother. Sunstar has only killed one cat so you are beating her with that game you played at the last gathering" Troutshadow snarled.

Dawnpaw crouched down in fear, a sudden flashback to when she was a kit. Then a flashback to last battle session. This was worse. They were alone. There was no Gingerpaw to watch or save her now.

A heavy weight was flung onto her and Dawnpaw fell down in a daze. _What is happening? I need to fight back!_ Dawnpaw tried to move her limbs but Troutshadow's weight and her own fear stopped her.

"You are going to do as I tell you to do from now on kitty" Troutshadow mewed and ran a claw down her belly which was already scarred from previous fights. A claw sliced lightly at her belly and she yowled in pain. A large paw slammed into her head which left her ears ringing.

"Did I say you could speak?" Troutshadow hissed and cut deeper.

Dawnpaw could feel nothing but pain and fear overlap her body and her breaths came out in short, heavy, desperate, pants for air and she felt herself slide into unconsciousness.

"Do not speak about this, or you'll be hurt worse than a few slices next time" she heardher father meow then she fell unconscious.

"Dawnpaw! You're up!" Cloverpaw mewed licking her ruffled fur. Dawnpaw blinked open her purple eyes to see Leafpaw, Juniperfoot, Troutshadow and Darkflame's worried faces looking down at her.

 _Leafpaw is here. Maybe we can make up…_

"I'm so glad you are awake! That squirrel did great damage to your belly" Leafpaw mewed. _Squirrel? What Squirrel?_

"Squri-" Dawnpaw started but a sharp glance from Troutshadow made her stop and close her mouth. _I can't tell anyone what happened today. He'll kill me._

"I – I just need some rest I'm going to my den" Dawnpaw growled getting up and ignored the pain from her cut. As she was slowly walking towards the den Redpaw came bounding up to her.

"Oh the great hero, slain by a squirrel" Redpaw mocked dramatically. "It's a shame she missed it, it would have fed many cats to" Leafpaw mewed.

"Like you need the extra prey Leafpaw! You look plumber than usual" Redpaw mewed then grinned.

Leafpaw ducked her head in shame and her front paws were blocking her large belly.

"Shut up Redpaw" Dawnpaw growled lashing her tail, standing up for herself and her friend. "Now back off."

"Calm down" Redpaw mewed looking at the unsheathed claws of her sister. "It was a joke."

Redpaw continued to ramble on but Dawnpaw didn't hear. All she did was leap.

The pair tussled on the ground, Dawnpaw was making sure she didn't use her claws. Much.

A cat barrelled into her side and Brightflower and Rowanclaw held her back while Patchpaw helped Redpaw get to her feet. Redpaw glared at her sister, her eyes narrowed, but just walked away her tail lashing.

"Dawnpaw!" Cloverpaw mewed racing up to her side. "That was the most mouse-brained thing you could do while you have an injury, what if Redpaw reopened the wound? You shouldn't have attacked her either, she is our sister! Go to your nest now!"

Dawnpaw obeyed her sister's orders and went to her nest. Looking back she saw Cloverpaw checking over Leafpaw and Redpaw. _Why does Leafpaw need to be checked over? She didn't fight._

Dawnpaw passed the thought off and curled up in her nest falling asleep.

The smell of bracken and trees hit her nose. Standing up she saw a murky sky and all she could hear was a voice.

"Hello Dawnpaw" a tom mewed. "Who's there?" she asked but there was no reply.

"I see you have come to train with us" a cat mewed in in the distance through the fog a large tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes stood there.

"Who are you?"

"I am Nettlespark. Welcome to the Dark Forest."

 **Dawnpaw has also gone to train at the Dark Forest. What a great way to end the chapter! I am probably going to write the whole of the fanfiction (no promises though) and finishing it by this time next year and I'm so excited! That is the case if it doesn't continue on until 2018 or anything, the story will hopefully be around 150 Chapters excluding all of my notes and Allegiances and stuff.**

 **Firepelt was Sweetbriars mate so Adderfang and Sweetbriar actually never had kits together. Both of the now dead (*cries*) elders both had a mate and kits with another cat before they became mates as elders.**

 **Q: What do you think is up with Leafpaw? Why would she and Gingerpaw not be talking?**

 **I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas or a nice holiday depending if you do not celebrate Christmas and that everyone has a good start to 2017. I probably won't update until next year but I'm going to start writing "Lightningclaw's Past and "The Path to Sorrow". I am so excited for the short stories and they will answer a lot of Questions about the past life of the cats.**

 **Speaking of questions, I'm doing a Q and A so be sure to review your questions.**

 **Happy Holidays! (BE SAFE)**

 **~Mystic**


	31. Chapter 30

**Here is Chapter 30! I have a side story called "Lightningclaw's Past" go check it out!**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Cloverpaw's POV**

"What is this one and what does it do?" Flamestripe asked holding out the common yellow flower.

"Dandelion and used to sooth bee stings" Cloverpaw answered.

"Good and what is this one" he mewed handing her a plant with ragged and crinkly edges. The strong scent gave the herb away.

"Parsley but I don't know what it's used for" the brown tabby mewed.

"To stop a queens milk if their kits die" Flamestripe mewed bluntly. "I collected them yesterday" the ginger tom mewed.

"Why would we need those?" Cloverpaw asked but looking into Flamestripe's eyes she already knew the answer.

"She is too young to have kits Cloverpaw, a blind cat could see that" the mentor hissed and stored the parsley away.

 _She won't die right? There is at least three moons before she is due, she'll be fine._

"In three moons time she'll be a warrior!" Cloverpaw yowled back and stormed out of the den. _I can't believe him! She must live._

Cloverpaw did her chores absent minded and rushed through the check up with the elders and Sagefrost who was expecting kits in a moon or so. Thoughts and worries made her head ache and she ignored everyone who tried to talk to her.

Dawnpaw came back from training wounded again but brought a feather with her. Quickly, Cloverpaw stored the grey and black feather with her other ones but felt a pang of sadness when she realised this time she couldn't ask Adderfang what type it was.

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind which she had done with the other thoughts, she walked to the medicine cat den and tried to get to sleep.

"Get up we are late" Flamestripe growled. Cloverpaw blinked sleepily at the large ginger tom but he returned a blank glare. "Hurry up, I forgot that there was a Half Moon gathering tonight and they will be waiting for us."

Cloverpaw jumped up and realised he was right. The time the medicine cats would normally enter the caves is now and the the DustClan medicine cats were still at camp.

"Fox-dung" she hissed and took no time grooming herself. The Moonstone was in MistClan territory, that meant even if they were on time they would normally still be last there since they were their territory is furthest away from the stone.

"Don't just stand there we need to run!" Flamestripe snapped, ignoring Honeytail's curious stare.

Pelting through the trees, Cloverpaw sorted her worried thoughts. _Flamestripe must still be mad at me from earlier. All I did was…_ Cloverpaw thought again this time and remembered her hissing at him. _He did the same back! It's not fair that he's still angry at me. Maybe he just has a lot on his mind, after all I do too. All these… confusing signs from StarClan and Redpaw and kits… and that grey cat that I saw and fought with Swiftheart about._

"Amberclaw! Sageberry! Bramblepaw! Sorry we are late" Flamestripe panted as ginger tom bounded ahead of Cloverpaw. Struggling to keep up she ran faster, her dark brown fur becoming increasingly unkempt as she raced in the moor.

"You made it!" Bramblepaw mewed quickly nuzzling her. "I thought you wouldn't be able to come-" "So did I" Sageberry mewed flatly.

"Where were you?" she hissed approaching the two panting cats. "What in StarClan's name were you doing that you showed up late to a sacred meeting!? Bramblepaw and I have been waiting her since dusk! It's now Moonhigh" Sageberry snarled her black-grey fur fluffed out with rage.

The ShadeClan medicine cat bared her teeth at the DustClan cats and awaited their answer.

"We- we were… sorting herbs and we lost track of time" Cloverpaw lied but a disappointing look from Flamestripe made her stay quiet. "We fell asleep and forgot to wake up early" the ginger tom mewed truthfully. A rush of embarrassment swept over Cloverpaw's body as Bramblepaw looked at her in disgust for lying.

"You _forgot?_ " Sageberry hissed. "Call yourself a medicine cat!" she snarled and entered the tunnels to the underground caves.

Cloverpaw saw her mentor flatten his ears and dig his claws into the soft soil beneath them. Amberclaw walked up to him and rested his brown tail on his shoulder and together they walked into the tunnel.

Bramblepaw brushed up beside her and together they walked in silence.

"How is MarshClan?" Cloverpaw asked carefully. She knew that Bramblepaw's mentor and many friends had died in the dog attack and two cats left the Clan when Scorchstar, a loner, became leader. Foxwhisker and Pinesun seriously injuring the apprentice Nightpaw who was also Bramblepaw's best friend. There was no way to save the apprentice so Bramblepaw had to feed her deathberries so she wouldn't be in pain.

"We're fine" she mewed and trotted ahead to reach the Moonstone. Cloverpaw sighed and touched her nose to the brilliant shining stone. Sageberry was already there but Cloverpaw didn't care about the ShadeClan medicine cats actions, she was a grump anyway.

Cloverpaw opened her eyes again and heard the noise of what sounded like a monster. Turning around with fear she saw grey thick furred dogs all running towards a lake of ice.

 _What's going on? Another vision? Please StarClan no!_

Suddenly cats all ran out, being led by two grey cats. Familiar DustClan scents filled her nose and she couldn't label any to a cat but found there was five DustClan scents and one MarshClan. _MarshClan?_

 _That can't be right. I wonder what those dogs are._

The dogs and cats met and they all jumped into battle yowls and bloodshed filled the air and then-

"Cloverpaw wake up" Amberclaw mewed. "You were yowling in your sleep is everything alright?"

His amber eyes looked concerned as the bore into hers. "No I'm fine" she mewed quietly. Her eyes met Flamestripe's and his were full of fear.

"Cloverpaw we need to leave now" he mewed his voice slightly wobbling. Together they walked out of the tunnel.

"Did you have the vision about dogs at a frozen lake?" Cloverpaw asked.

"Yes it was horrible, the cats running away and the wolves tearing them apart" Flamestripe trailed off looking down at his paws.

"I know but there were DustClan cats there! Five of them!" Cloverpaw exclaimed.

"Yes! But where are the wolves and the other cats? I've never scented these cats before so maybe it's a band of rouges or something" her mentor mewed. "Obviously the other cats didn't get the message and their scent wasn't with the cats we saw" Flamestripe concluded.

"I don't know let's just go talk to Snowstar about it" Cloverpaw sighed feeling tired.

"Let's go."

 **Q : IF I HAVEN'T MADE IT OBVIOUS ENOUGH…. Why did Flamestripe pick the herbs and who are they talking about in the first scene?**

 **Go check out Lightningclaw's Past and my Deviantart page: xMysticWolf78x**

 **Sorry this took a while, I've been working on my drawing and animating skills so ya.**

 **~Mystic**


	32. Chapter 31

**Here is a Chapter! Hope you like it, next will be in Redpaw's POV. This chapter also refers a lot to "The Path to Sorrow" that I have just released! Go check it out! With three stories, animating and drawing to do, I have a lot on my plate so I'm sorry if I don't upload as much but you can always read the side stories for something to do with WoD. If you want to see my drawings then go to my DA page! I'm working on a drawing of Cloverpaw now!**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Sorrowsong's POV**

"Pierce" the grey she cat snarled as the tom walked up to her.

"What is it Song?" Pierce asked.

"It's Sorrowsong!" the dark forest cat snapped. "You know that brother don't make me have to remind you."

"You wouldn't kill your own brother" Pierce snarled.

"Remember you are alive, I am dead. I can do whatever I want. Now that I rule the Dark Forest my loyal cats will do anything to please me" Sorrowsong hissed. "Now let's get down to business. You haven't been killing for a while Pierce and I would like to know who your next target is" she demanded.

"It's a surprise" he mewed the playfulness in his eyes made her stomach churn. It reminded her of Cove, but he is dead now and so is Song.

"Stop it brother" she growled and groomed herself. "I have been noticing recently that your attention has been to an apprentice, not the tom."

"Yes but Cloverpaw" Pierce mewed then stopped. "It is always better to have more fun when killing and stripping off the cats she loves and see the fear in her eyes is better than seeing the tom."

"Killing is an art not a game! After all these years I thought you would have known that! Cloverpaw is not the cat we are trying to make suffer! We have talked about this it's Flamepaw!" Sorrowsong yowled pain filling her heart as she thought of the tom.

"We have already killed Flamestripe's friend and his mate" Pierce mewed sounding bored. "Doesn't this apprentice remind you of someone?"

Sorrowsong stopped grooming and thought about the dumb apprentice. The dark tabby with the green eyes and golden underbelly entered her mind. _Remind me of someone? How mouse brained is my brother? Definitely not Saffron or Connor… Not Flame…._

"Who?" she mewed.

"Your killer" Pierce mewed.

As he said it the striking resemblance of her killer and Cloverpaw almost frightened her.

"Swiftheart" Sorrowsong mewed. "I don't care that she killed me, I'd rather be dead."

Pierce just flicked his tail and said nothing. Sorrowsong stared at him with narrowed eyes trying to figure out something that he wasn't telling her. _Whatever he can be a piece of fox-dung if he wants but we are the Golden we fight together, stick together, we are the only thing each other has… Right?_

"How is Troutshadow's training coming on?" her brother asked.

"He is not strong enough, he fights cats that are like himself physically and mentally. Large muscular pieces of dung wanting to win everything. I am more _her_ size, small and quick. She and I are both driven by the same thing. Proving cats otherwise. It's just like you and me. Mama favoured you over me because you were stronger and bigger, while I was small and weak. Little did she know that I am mentally smart unlike you" Sorrowsong meowed a hint of teasing in her voice.

"If you were so smart you wouldn't have wandered into the forbidden territory and fallen in love with a Clan cat" Pierce mewed, trying to break her limits by bringing up the ginger tom, but slowly her only brother was breaking her heart just as Flamepaw – Flamestripe, did.

"Shut up furball" she purred softly, hiding her anger inside. Hiding was one of her talents, she had to do it with Mama all the time.

"I must wake up now" Pierce mewed and walked away. "Goodbye my dead sister!" he called back without turning around.

Sorrowsong didn't answer and stalked through the dead withered ferns. She had work to do.

 **Hope you liked it! I love Sorrowsong!  
~Mystic**


	33. Chapter 32

**Whooooo! A chapter….. Finally…. Ok sorry, but the New Year is busy! This is my updating schedule** _ **without**_ **school and I haven't posted in 16 days… I feel bad for you when I actually go to school and the updates will be even slower! Here is answering some questions and to celebrate 2017 beginning and 2016 coming to an end (Look I know 2016 was a bad year in general with a lot of people dying and the year of break ups and stuff but I found two things that I love to do which are writing ((fanfiction on cats)) and drawing ((cats))) LOL.**

 **Wyldclaw – Ohhhh is right! I luv my bb Sorrowsong! Who is your favourite character?**

 **Snowstorm – Sorry for the long review? I LOVE LONG REVIEWS MORE THEN I LOVE SORROWSONG! I mean um… soz bb. Yes Dawnpaw is quite a brutal character, but she has her reasons and Troutshadow basically torturing her doesn't make anything better. You're in luck! It's Redpaw's chapter! And yes…. The story will end when all three of them die :( I already know what happens XD. Please keep reviewing!**

 **Redpaw's POV**

Redpaw slipped out of camp, the bright half-moon lighting her paw steps. _Will he be there?_ She trotted through the trees to the river that separated the two Clans emotions running through her head. _I remember when he saved me from droning and his eyes… so peaceful, so… handsome…_

"Hey! Redpaw!" Lizardclaw called.

"Oh! Hey Lizardclaw!" Redpaw answered, stumbling over her words. "I like your- uhh – your pelt today" she meowed and inwardly shivered at her words. _Did I really just say that? I like your pelt today? Oh StarClan! Save me._

The tom just laughed and powerfully waded through the river. Redpaw stepped backwards, remembering her frightening experience where she had almost drowned. _What did Sunstar say to me when that happened? That Icestrike used to be a fisher? I'll have to ask about that later, but right now I need to spend time with Lizardclaw._

"I didn't think you would come" Lizardclaw meowed surprised that the DustClan apprentice showed up.

"Of course I came! I – I wanted to spend time with you" Redpaw mewed and looked at her paws.

"Well I'm glad you came then" the husky voice whispered. "Because I came here for the exact same reason. Come, let's look at the stars."

Redpaw followed the ShadeClan cat to a flat rock under a large sycamore tree. The branches cast shadows over the pair as they lay next to each other where only the stars could see them.

"It's beautiful here" Redpaw sighed, breath taken by the view.

"Just like you" Lizardclaw meowed his blue gaze fixed intently on her amber and blue eyes. Redpaw felt her fur tingle as she moved closer to the handsome tom.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked.

"Of course" he replied and together they fell asleep under the stars.

"Gingerfur! Patchtail! Leafbreeze! Gingerfur! Patchtail! Leafbreeze!" Redpaw looked at her friends in pride as they stood on the Highbranch.

She had gotten back to camp and escaped the dawn patrol with no problems at all. No cat expected anything.

Redpaw glanced at her foster mother and saw the pride shine in her eyes as she saw her last litter reach their warrior status. _I wonder if Blizzardclaw is watching from StarClan. Sweetbriar is lucky, all her kits made it to be warriors, the same cannot be said for countless other cats…_

"Ashkit, Smokekit, please step beneath the Highbranch." The two kits stepped forward, their grey pelts mingling together.

"Honeytail, your sister, Brightflower, has already mentored an apprentice, but in no way does this make you inferior. You are one of my most trusted warriors and I hope you can put your strength to the test and pass all your abilities to Smokepaw."

The golden she cat flicked her ginger and white tail as she walked up and touched noses with her new apprentice.

"Juniperfoot, your bravery and quick thinking and – well, running" Snowstar meowed and the cats purred in amusement. "Pass all your strengths to Ashpaw as you now walk together as mentor and apprentice."

The two cats touched noses and Redpaw watched as the four cats walked out of camp.

"Mentoring a cat is hard work" Icestrike purred. "Especially when your apprentice is a mousebrain" she teased, earning a playful glare from Redpaw. "Let's get to work, we are renewing the scent markers."

Looking behind her she saw the new warriors being congratulated. _They have a new duty now, Gingerpaw – no, Gingerfur won't forget me if she wants to or not!_

Redpaw slumped down in the worn out moss. She felt a tongue on her broad red and grey shoulders and purred as Cloverpaw groomed her.

"Rough day?" the tabby asked. Redpaw just nodded and relaxed.

"How was yours?"

"It was fine, herb gathering and stuff. Ashpaw has _already_ hurt himself. How does Juniperfoot manage? I can't deal with him whining in my den but Juniperfoot was completely fine" Cloverpaw meowed and purred to herself.

"Sagefrost is going well and so is- never mind, I'm thinking she'll have a big litter but honestly I'm quite nervous. I can't remember Emberfur's kitting and Flamestripe will expect me to help out on hers and there will be more cats that will have kits and what if it goes wrong!"

"Calm down" Redpaw meowed closing her eyes. "You'll do great, you are a good medicine cat. How was the Moonstone last night? Have you ever got a sign from StarClan? What did it feel like?"

Cloverpaw stopped grooming and sighed. "I have had some" she said bluntly but before Redpaw could ask any more questions, Smokepaw and Ashpaw walked in, bubbling with excitement.

"I caught the most prey! Did you see the squirrel I caught Smokepaw? It was better than your mouse and magpie" Ashpaw boasted.

"Yeah and you stopped _real quick_ when you ran wailing to the medicine den to fix a _thorn_ in your paw!" Smokepaw gently teased.

"How was your day?" Cloverpaw asked

Redpaw half-listened to the grey toms and Dawnpaw came in and lay on the furthest nest away from the talking cats.

"Shouldn't you sleep closer to the center? The new apprentices always sleep on the outskirts of the den so the older apprentices have the warmest place" Smokepaw meowed.

"No" Dawnpaw growled.

"Why? Do you like to be the same temperature as your heart?" Ashpaw laughed.

"What did you say" she snarled and turned around fury blazing in her purple eyes.

"N-Nothing I'm sorry" Ashpaw squeaked and took a step back. "I was just saying that sometimes you aren't so nice-"

"Well then you're right about that! I'm anything far from nice and you'll know that next time you speak won't you?" she growled advancing on the petrified tom her lips curled showing her teeth as her claws unsheathed.

"Dawnpaw" a voice mewed from behind Redpaw. Spinning around she saw Darkflame at the entrance. _Maybe he can sort this out._

"What's going on?" he asked.

"That piece of fox-dung is getting on my nerves" she snarled and lashed her tail at the light grey apprentice.

"Dawnpaw please, there is no need for this" Darkflame meowed and took another step in the entrance. "Let's go talk about this outside" he meowed. _He's never going to listen to him! Sure he was her mentor but Dawnpaw does things on her own term. She won't go._

To Redpaw's surprise the light brown she cat hissed at Ashpaw and left the den.

"Darkflame" Cloverpaw called. "Speak quickly then go to your nest. I think you might be able to go on a short patrol tomorrow seeing that your side is healing after the infection."

Redpaw glanced at the toms shoulder and saw the almost deadly wound was now a thick scar. Darkflame dipped his head and trotted to where Dawnpaw sat under the thick roots of the Oak tree that towered over camp and at the entrance where the three new warriors sat their vigil.

"Get some sleep, all of you" Cloverpaw meowed and left to her nest in the medicine cats den.

Redpaw stood up and lay in the nest next to her sisters. After sleeping on the warm hard rocks last night, her nest seemed a lot softer but she missed Lizardclaw sleeping next to her, warming her even though the early Greenleaf season was here.

After a while Redpaw heard the paw steps of Dawnpaw. Her short furred sister lay in her nest, their furs blended together. Although they have always quarrelled their whole lives, tonight they finally seemed at peace.

 **Yay Redpaw and Dawnpaw didn't try to kill each other this chapter! Ashpaw is a mega bitch XD Also Darkflame has been out so long because he got a really bad cut from his shoulder to his flank and it got really infected so he almost died.**

 **Here's to Trivia!**

 **REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS AND I'LL PUT THE SCORINGS NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL AS THE ANSWERS…when only one person reviews…. *cries* WELP THE WINNER IS THENERDYOWL XD**

 **Anyway NO CHEATING! Some answers will only be found in the side stories so you better read those if you haven't!**

 **Who was the first cat to die?**

 **Who is my OTP and favourite character…? (LOL)**

 **What cat does Cloverpaw look like?**

 **A) Who is Lightfoot? B) Who is her mate? C) Who are her kits?**

 **What is Morningrose's sister called?**

 **Who is Dawnpaw's mentor in the Dark Forest?**

 **Why did I kill all the Marshclan cats?**

 **Does Snowstar have any siblings? If so, who are they?**

 **Who was the deputy before Snowclaw (Snowstar)**

 **Who is Ashpaw's and Smokepaw's father?**

 **What is Cloverpaw's worst personality trait?**

 **What is Redpaw's biggest fear?**

 **What does Cloverpaw collect?**

 **Who was the cat that witnessed Dawnpaw killing Whitepaw?**

 **What colour are Dawnpaw's eyes when she's SUPER angry/ in the midst of battle?**

 **Who died in the battle with the foxes?**

 **Who is Dawnpaw jealous of relationship wise?**

 **There we go! 17 questions for 2017! Next chapter I will post will be on The Path to Sorrow. (That one definitely has the best title, like Warriors of DustClan? Cloverpaw isn't even a warior!)**

 **Cya Guys! Answer the trivia!**

 **~Mystic**


	34. Chapter 33

**Hiya! It's Mystic here and here is a long chapter for you guys. I've started school so updates will be less frequent (HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!) and I'm really sorry but I have to actuall do the homework this year. *rolls eyes* DO YOUR HOMEWORK PEOPLE! I went to a Panic! At The Disco concert a few days ago and I got this awesome shirt and overall it was amazing! Unfortunately I missed Brendon Urie doing a backflip so that sucks. WHY DID I TIE MY SHOOELACE AT THE EXACT WRONG MOMENT!**

 **Thanks to my reviewers!**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Dawnpaw's POV**

Dawnpaw watched as Cloverpaw walked to the gathering as Dawnpaw sat in the camp. Redpaw sat near some of the warriors that hadn't gone to the gathering. _Why can't I go? Oh wait…_ Dawnpaw remembered when she had accused the ShadeClan leader of killing cats and by the way she had reacted, Dawnpaw was knew she was right. Sunstar had killed a cat but who?

"Hey Dawnpaw" a silver tabby meowed walking slowly up to her large belly swinging as she approached.

"Hi Leafp- Leafbreeze" she meowed correcting herself. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. As you probably know by now-"

"I know" Dawnpaw replied and stared into the auburn eyes of her friend. Her friend had not been able to attend the gathering unlike her littermates to announce her new warrior name. "It's -" the brown apprentice started but stopped to search for the right words. "It's okay."

"Thank you" Leafbreeze sighed in relief. "Gingerfur… she has taken it the wrong way, she still won't talk to me."

 _That's because she's a piece of fox dung_ Dawnpaw thought but she felt the guilt linger on her short fur when she thought about the day she had refused the ginger cats apology. "She'll come round" Dawnpaw meowed deciding on her words.

"I hope so" Leafbreeze murmured and looked at the empty nursery. "Sagefrost will be in there soon."

"Yeah, The Clan needs more kits. Cloverpaw would say it is a good omen" she purred thinking of the tabby.

Leafpaw purred in agreement. "I wonder how many she will have."

Dawnpaw flicked her tail without responding and left to the empty apprentice den. _All she does is talk about kits! I need a break from her. Maybe I'll see Nettlespark again tonight._

Dawnpaw walked over to her nest at the edge of the den, far away from any cat and settled down into a sleep.

"You came" Nettlespark meowed. The large tortoiseshell tom stood in front of Dawnpaw as she heaved herself to her paws. The gloomy trees and dead bracken loomed over the two cats as they walked side by side. "I will be showing you around here today. There are other Dark Forest cats who would like to meet my new apprentice."

 _Apprentice? Is that what I'm considered now? Do they have a camp here or is there a field of cats everywhere? What does he mean by new apprentice?_

"What do you mean _new_ apprentice? What happened to your last one?" Dawnpaw asked. A shiver of fear spread down her body as green eyes locked onto purple.

"He didn't make it."

Dawnpaw stepped back and flexed her claws. _Did Nettlespark kill him?_ "It wasn't me" he added flicking his tail. "He was fighting weakly and got his throat slit. If he moved faster the accident wouldn't have happened."

"What was his name? Does this happen all the time?" Dawnpaw asked quietly.

"No" he answered ignoring the first question. "That is the only case I know about and now he walks with pitiful StarClan cats who forgave him" Nettlespark growled. "Anyway, we are here."

Dawnpaw paused at the sight she saw. The cats, both living and dead, where lined up on each side of the clearing. _What's going on?_

"Quickly" Nettlespark hissed quietly. "Get in line next to me."

"But why?"

"Now!" he snapped. "It looks like you will be meeting out leader." Dawnpaw growled but stood next to her 'mentor' and waited. The cats were silent and Dawnpaw quickly groomed her chest fur. If she was meeting all these cats she should make a good impression right?

"Cats of the Dark Forest" a cat yowled and Dawnpaw looked where the voice was coming from. She expected a large muscular tom but instead there was a small dark grey she cat, hardly bigger than Dawnpaw.

"Bow" Nettlespark hissed as the cat walked up to her. Dawnpaw hissed back and stared into the amber depths of the leader's eyes that were now level with her face.

"Looks like we have a fighter" she purred but her eyes narrowed. Dawnpaw studied the figure in front of her. She looked young, maybe she was the same age as Brightflower and Honeytail. "I like your spirit young one" she mewed. "What is your name?"

"Dawnpaw." The cats eyes flashed with an unknown emotion and she smiled revealing her sharp teeth. "I've heard about you from your father" she mewed and flicked her tail at the cat behind her.

Sure enough it was Dawnpaw's torturer and her heart skipped a beat as she looked in his ice blue eyes. She had been too focused on the leader to realise her fear was standing a fox length away.

"My name is Sorrowsong" she mewed and walked away her tail sliding under Dawnpaw's cheek. "Be careful with that one Nettlespark" she warned without turning around.

"I will be" he answered and side glanced at Dawnpaw. "Let's go otherwise you will wake up soon."

Dawnpaw nodded and remembered she was taking the second half of guarding the camp tonight. "Let's start of easy" Nettlespark mewed. He flicked his tail signalling her to attack him. "Show me what you got."

Dawnpaw watched as the dawn patrol walked into camp prey hanging from Snakefang, Sweetbriar, Honeytail's and Smokepaw's jaws. The ginger foster mother placed her tail on Dawnpaw's shoulders and led her into camp. "Your shift is done, most of the cats are awake. Eat something then rest." She ordered and licked her over the ears. "No training for you until after sunhigh" Sweetbriar mewed and left to talk to the deputy.

Dawnpaw stumbled to the fresh kill pile, tired from guard duty and training with Nettlespark before.

"Hey Redpaw!" Patchtail called. Dawnpaw turned to watch her sister pad out sleepily from the I'l

"Oh Patchtail it's you" she mewed and yawned. Now seeing it, Redpaw was looking tired too, maybe she didn't get enough sleep… _Wait! She wasn't in her nest last night when I woke up for my shift! She must have left camp, what was she doing?_

"Do you want to come hunting with me later" he asked. Almost every cat knew that the new warrior loved the dark orange and dark grey cat. Every cat except Redpaw.

"Uhh sure! I'll ask Icestrike if I can after battle practice with everyone, even Cloverpaw! Flamestripe says she needs to learn how to fight so if rouges or dogs attack she can defend herself. I'll be right back" Redpaw meowed turning away from the tom.

Dawnpaw felt a twinge of jealousy. All toms were chasing after her, even Ashpaw, yet Dawnpaw was left alone. _Stop thinking like that! I don't need a tom to comfort me, I have my friends and Nettlespark and… Darkflame._

As if StarClan had summoned him, Dawnpaw felt a tail tickle her flank and she spun around saw her official mentor. The tom's orange eyes shone as she purred greeted him. "I hear you are doing battle training today, I have decided to come" Darkflame meowed.

"Will you get to be my mentor again!?" she asked her heart skipping as Dawnpaw thought of spending time with the tom and away from her abusive father. _Darkflame will protect me! Troutshadow will never hurt me now!_

"No I'm sorry Dawnpaw, I'm not well enough yet" he meowed licking his shoulder. "And- don't you think it'll be better if Troutshadow is your mentor?"

"What?" she snapped and lashed her tail, her eyes flashing with fury. "No! No! You have to train me don't you understand? You are my mentor and not _him_."

"Come for a walk with me" he simply replied and walked out of camp. Dawnpaw hesitated but had no choice but to follow him.

"Are you okay?" Cloverpaw asked bounding up to her.

"No I'm not okay! Darkflame wants to resign from being my mentor."  
"Well Troutshadow is a good mentor" Cloverpaw mewed. "You have improved a lot since he's been training you, gotten faster, hunting better… Darkflame is still too injured to do much. His wound has healed but he almost died, he is still weak."

Dawnpaw looked at her white paws, hardly hearing her sister. "Don't you know what he does to me?" Dawnpaw asked quietly her body shaking in fear.

"What do you mean?" Cloverpaw asked. Dawnpaw turned around and walked out of camp but she could hear the concern in her sisters voice. "Dawnpaw!"

The light brown apprentice heard heavy paw steps come closer so she blinked the tears from her eyes and ran.

 _What has happened to me? I'm not the cat I used to be. I'm living a life of pain and fear, yowling for help, but can no one hear me? Not Cloverpaw, not Leafbreeze… Not Darkflame._

"You came" a voice mewed reminding her of the first words that the tortoiseshell tom said to her in her dreams. But this time it was Darkflame.

"I'm sorry Dawnpaw" he mewed.

"If you're sorry you should be my mentor" she growled.

"I can't I'm not strong enough to train you yet, you need a strong cat to train you not me" he meowed and looked at his paws.

"I hung out with many cats that lie Darkflame, and I can pretty much tell the difference by now and you are lying to me" she growled.

"Fine" he growled. "I can't mentor you."

"That's not an answer" she snarled.

"I just can't okay? I would go too soft on you" he mewed and stepped closer to her until he was in front of her. To meet his gaze, Dawnpaw tilted her head upwards. "I wouldn't be good enough."

"You are good enough for me" she mewed breathlessly. Her body spiked with energy and she could feel her heart beat faster as the tom lay his tail on her shoulders. Darkflame looked down and whisked his tail of her.

"I've already talked to Snowstar about it and she has agreed. I'm sorry Dawnpaw" he mewed and his eyes shone with sadness that even Dawnpaw couldn't argue. She opened her mouth to speak but the scents of DustClan apprentices and their mentors as well as both medicine cats hit her nose.

"It's the battle training group. Shouldn't you join them?" Darkflame asked.

"I don't need them, I'm better than all of them including their mentors" Dawnpaw mewed playfully.

"So are you better than me?"

"You're not a mentor anymore" Dawnpaw purred. She expected to feel angry but instead the only thing she could think about was Darkflame. His eyes, his face, his body…

Suddenly a flash of dark brown-grey flashed before her eyes and she was bowled over. "Are you sure you are better than me?" he asked pinning her down.

"You are an exception" she purred and wrapped her tail around his.

"Hey Dawnpaw!" Smokepaw mewed and walked into the clearing. "I could scent you over here and- oh I'm sorry, have I… interrupted something?" The grey tom look sheepishly at his paws.

"No it's fine" she mewed. "Let's go beat them" she meowed to Darkflame.

"Let's go".

 **Aww Dark x Dawn is so cute! RIP Dawnpaw, looks like Troutshadow will stay as her mentor for the next four moons.**

 **~Mystic**


	35. Chapter 34

**Here ya go! Go follow me on Warrior Cats Amino! My name is the same as it is here. I sometimes take requests there and I post things about this on here including future stories! This is in Cloverpaw's POV. My little babyyyyyyy. (Omg literally all cats in DustClan except Flamestripe and Troutshadow…. I just don't like either of them. (Also with this whole Troutshadow being evil thing, I don't think a cat is ever truly evil. He is only abusing Dawnpaw because she "killed" Swiftheart and when he first started to abuse her he thought what he was doing was right but when Swiftheart rejected him he went insane and the only cat he knows he can manipulate is the cat he is with every day and has feared him before she opened her eyes. Dawnpaw.))**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Cloverpaw's POV**

Cloverpaw sat up, shaking her head in frustration. _I was so close to that mouse!_ "Good try" Flamestripe called and walked through the shrubbery. "Your tail rustled the ferns as you pounced" he explained and drew a paw over his ear as the dark brown tabby nodded though her frustration. "It was better than last time though."

"I still didn't catch it though! We've been trying to hunt for a quarter moon and I still haven't caught anything!" Her tail lashed against the dry leaves. "At this rate Sagefrost's kits will be better than me."

"They aren't even born yet" her mentor pointed out obviously amused. "Let's go back to camp speaking of Sagefrost. She will be ready to kit soon, this moon by the looks of it and I need to check up on her."

The pair walked back to camp, Cloverpaw empty-pawed while Flamestripe held two thrushes. It had been a long day of hunting and soon the patrols would be back to feed the cats of DustClan.

 _Why should I need to hunt when the warriors will do it for me? I am a medicine cat after all and I am so horrible at it! But one day I might have too for the sake of my Clan… We have trained for what seems like so long and yet I still haven't made my first catch. If can't hunt DustClan prey like mice, squirrels and birds, what else can I catch? I can't cross territories to try for other Clans prey… Oh StarClan what should I do?_

Cloverpaw sighed as she walked through the entrance of camp. Redpaw was cleaning out old bedding and Dawnpaw was not in the camp, with Juniperfoot of Darkflame she presumed. Juniperfoot and Dawnpaw were best friends, while Darkflame and Dawnpaw were more?

Cloverpaw didn't understand the confusing relationships her sisters were having. Dawnpaw was either with Darkflame at night and Juniperfoot in the day and Redpaw always looked uncomfortable with Patchtail and Cloverpaw found her out of her nest at night and coming back with the scent of a ShadeClan cat. Of course, she would never give her littermates away and spill their secrets, but shouldn't they be happy that even one cat loved them?

"Cloverpaw" a cat meowed. Emberfur stood behind her dangling a fish from her jaws. "Care to share?" The apprentice nodded and moved her large tail away to make room for the fluffy grey she cat. "How is your hunting doing?"

Cloverpaw told the warrior about her hunting and Emberfur nuzzled her in sympathy. "You can't expect it to come so easily. When I was nursing Ashpaw and Smokepaw it took ages until I caught a fish for the fresh-kill pile" she purred.

"A fish?" Cloverpaw asked and looked down at the prey the she cat had shared with her.

"Yes a fish" Emberfur replied. "I am a fisher, I prefer hunting in the waters than on land."

"Are there any other fishers in the Clan?"

"Yes actually. There are not many of us but Snakefang, Snowstar, Smokepaw, Bluemist and Hailstorm are. Smokepaw is taking it after his father and I" Emberfur mewed wistfully the thought of her mate. "The only cats you would remember who were fishers were Blizzardclaw, Stonefur and Adderfang."

"So fishers are the minority?" Cloverpaw asked looking around at her Clanmates.

"Not always. When I was a kit and an apprentice we were split evenly and land hunters and fishers would fight all the time. Larkclaw and Adderfang, Ravenheart and Snakefang's parents, fought all the time. I'm glad Duskstep and Falconheart, mine, Sagefrost and Lightfoot's parents, never fought. After a while most cats started to hunt land prey and there wasn't such a division among DustClan."

"Thank you for telling me" Cloverpaw mewed and finished the fish in silence.

"Cloverpaw! You need to learn how to hunt, let's try around the lake this time" Flamestripe meowed padding up to her. "Snakefang and Brightflower are coming with us." Letting out a sigh and dipped her head to the grey she warrior, she followed him again to what she thought would be unsuccessful hunting.

The cats hunted until dusk. Brightflower had caught a magpie and a shrew, Flamestripe had caught a squirrel and Snakefang was fishing around the lake. Cloverpaw stood and watched her Clanmates hunt. _I can't hunt land prey so maybe I should try fishing!_

"Snakefang! Teach me how to fish!" she yowled racing to the black tabby's side. The warrior jumped and water splashed on his nose. He chuckled as he wiped it off and looked at the apprentice.

"Of course" he answered. "Ok so first you need to get in this crouch" Snakefang meowed demonstrating the move. "Make sure your shadow doesn't fall in the water and tuck your hind paws in further." Cloverpaw copied him until she was sure she was perfect. _I have to get this right._

"Can you see the fish over there?" the tom hissed in her ear. "Make sure you strike your paw where the fish will be, not where it was when you first saw it." Cloverpaw twitched her ear and focused on the carp under the blue water.

 _Now!_ Cloverpaw lunged and seized the fish in her jaws. Dragging it to shore she snapped its neck. _Thank you StarClan for this prey_ she thought as the tangy iron taste of blood filled her jaws. "Nice catch!" Snakefang meowed. "Normally I would use a different technique but I guess that still worked even if it scared all the other fish away…"

"Sorry!" Cloverpaw meowed her fur heating up. _I dove in head first! Of course it was a messy kill and now Snakefang won't be able to catch anymore prey. I'm a mouse brain!_ Cloverpaw thought but she could still hear the purr in her throat.

"Let's go back" Brightflower appeared holding her prey. "We have been out for a while now."

The four cats headed back to camp and Cloverpaw proudly walked in with the carp she had caught.

"Great job!" Dawnpaw mewed running up to her with Juniperfoot by her side.

"I don't know how you even got that close to the water" Redpaw shivered and Cloverpaw guessed she was thinking about the day she had almost drowned.

"It was just luck" Cloverpaw mewed humbly.

"Of course it wasn't you would have been great, and Redpaw, stop being such a kittypet! It was your own fault you almost drowned." The fur on Redpaw's neck began to rise and her teeth grew back into a snarl. The grey and orange cat loomed over the brown she cat but before any cat could shed blood Juniperfoot stepped in.

"Dawnpaw" he meowed steadily. "You don't want her to get under your fur do you? Save it for someone else."

"You're right, back off Redpaw. See you later Clover" Dawnpaw meowed and trotted off with the tom. _Since when have I been giving a nickname? I like it though… Should I start calling her Dawn or what?_

Cloverpaw drew away from her awkward thoughts and heard Redpaw hiss after he sister and spun around to see Patchtail behind her. "Are you okay? Dawnpaw is an annoying fur ball."

"Yeah" Redpaw growled and pushed past the young warrior.

Patchtail looked after her and turned to Cloverpaw his amber eyes full of sadness and confusion. "What did I say wrong?" He asked. Cloverpaw shrugged her shoulders indicating that she had no idea. "She doesn't seem to like me anymore" he meowed. "Maybe she never liked me... what should I say to her? I... I really like her but I don't think she feels the same about me. What do you think?"

"I think she is just in a bad mood" Cloverpaw lied. "Maybe just give her some space and time. All cats especially she cats get moody sometimes. Redpaw is probably just dealing with stuff right now"

Cloverpaw dragged on. She knew each word she said was just another lie to stack on all her other ones. She couldn't help it. Lying seemed like the only thing she could do without failing and most of the time she got away with it. What could she say? Lying was the most fun she could have without having to deal with her littermates, mother, mentor and the visions and warnings and prophecies. She knew it was bad but it was easy, so she kept doing it.

"You're right" he meowed. "See you later Cloverpaw" the white and black patched tom meowed and he walked away. Cloverpaw let out a sigh and walked to the medicine den. She had to sort the herbs and give the elders some daisy for their aching joints. _I won't have to get any fennel for Adderfang anymore_ Cloverpaw thought sadly of the old tom who had joined StarClan. _It's been a long day…._

 **Ohhhhh! Some Clan history about fishers and prey hunters. When I actually post on Lightningclaw's Past you will see that happening and stuff. I try to tie the stories close together including The Path to Sorrow. Most cats that were in Lightningclaw's Past and aren't here in Warriors of DustClan gat killed off because when I started writing this story I wasn't thinking about family and genetics and stuff so I had to create more characters then kill them off before Cloverpaw Dawnpaw and Redpaw were born XD.**

 **Snakefang is really growing on me now. He is so cute teaching Cloverpaw to fish! Also I hated Emberfur at the start of this but now I kinda like her XD**

 **Q1 : Can anyone find the Panic! At the Disco song reference? :D (Ok I'm super sorry…. I really gotta stop doing this.)**

 **Q2 : Juniper x Dawn or Dark x Dawn? Redpaw x Patch or Red x Lizard? Who do you ship?**

 **Q3 : Favourite side character? I want a different answer to what everyone else might think. Not like "REDPAW IS MY FAVE CAUSE SHE HAS DIFFERENT COLOURED EYES" or "OH YEAH UHHHH SNOWSTAR IS MY FAV CAUSE SHE LEADS DUSTCLAN" Like no….. I have had like almost zero character development with Snowstar…. Maybe it's Leafbreeze because at the start everyone thought she was just the friendly perfect beautiful kit that helped everyone and now she is preggers (pregnant. Sorry my inner Australian is showing through XD) with a cat that no one has found out yet and her sister and mother kind of hate her. I try to make no Mary-sue's in this story. Every cat has a flaw and I will show it (Even with my two babies Rowanclaw and Snakefang (Yes my favourite characters) and the main three.))**

 **Sorry for the shitty ending, I wanted to post something. Also the whole talk about relationships is with the whole Valentines Day Celebration.**


	36. Chapter 35 Part 1

**The first half of this Chapter. I decided to split it into two because I have a lot of work to do and I wanted to post something so….**

 **WyldClaw – Thanks for reviewing! You are awesome! So much dramaaaaaa.**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Redpaw's POV**

"I will go with Gingerfur and Lightningclaw to hunt near the Fallen Birch, Ravenheart? Take Honeytail and Troutshadow with you and go to the Thornpatch and Warmrocks. I know not many cats hunt around there but hopefully you can find prey hiding in the brambles and sunning on the rocks" Peachpelt ordered.

"Shouldn't Dawnpaw and Smokepaw come then" Troutshadow asked.

"No they are staying here to help with the elders."

 _I hope I'm on a patrol_ Redpaw thought with a yawn. "Redpaw" Icestrike snapped. The apprentice blinked open her eyes and saw the light blue she cat, her green eyes irritated. "You are patrolling the MarshClan border" she meowed. "Hurry up."

 _What was I expecting? A patrol without my mentor? I wish I was moved mentors instead of Dawnpaw. The lucky furball. She has Troutshadow as her mentor and he is the best fighter in DustClan… Maybe except for Peachpelt… But still he'd be a better mentor than grumpy Icestrike!_

Redpaw remembered the training session she had when Troutshadow viciously attacked Dawnpaw leaving wounds down both cats' sides. Supressing a shiver, she followed the patrol. She looked at the cats. Rowanclaw was leading followed by Juniperfoot and Ashpaw. Icestrike kept her narrowed eyes on her apprentice as she stayed at the rear.

"I wonder how Scorchstar is doing" Redpaw heard Rowanclaw meow to Juniperfoot.

"He will be doing fine and if not we will see him at the next gathering. Since he was a rouge he won't know when to shut up so he might tell us something MarshClan didn't want us to know" Juniperfoot assumed.

Redpaw stopped eavesdropping on the warriors' conversation and scented the air. _MarshClan is here! That can't be right, we aren't at the border unless…._ "Wait!-"

"MarshClan attack!"

Redpaw rolled as a MarshClan warrior, Viperstrike, leaped on her. She unsheathed her claws and swiped at the toms nose but her claws caught thin air. She yowled as the tom clawed her flank and she kicked out her hind paws, pushing him away.

"Ashpaw get the nearest patrol" Juniperfoot ordered.

"But I want to stay and fight" he growled wrestling a cream apprentice who Redpaw knew as Aspenpaw.  
"I'll go" she growled and this time struck her enemy on the muzzle. He yowled in pain as Redpaw raced into the trees. _I'm one of the best trackers in this Clan. To find Peachpelt's and Ravenheart's patrol before MarshClan overrun us._

She veered off to go to the Thorn patch where Ravenheart's patrol would be. It was closest to the battle. _I need to find them!_ Her paws thundered over the burning rocks. The Greenleaf **(Is it Greenleaf? I think so if it's been 4 moons since they were apprenticed and that happened late Leafbare so…. Yeah it's Early Greenleaf.)** sun made the rocks warmer and she saw a lizard buried in the sand near the brambles. Sub consciously she fluffed out her fur. The eerie silence was daunting.

 _Honeytail's catch. Why does something feel wrong about this? Ravenheart and Troutshadow are nowhere near here. They trails are leading to the battle field but why does Honeytail's scent just…stop?_

She padded through the thorns but a certain scent made her freeze. _Blood!_ The thorns tore at her wound and she winced in pain but Honeytail needed help!

"Redpaw?" the she cat mewed weakly. Redpaw froze as blood trickled out of her mouth.

"Honeytail! Don't talk, please stay awake!" Redpaw wailed. Suddenly a memory hit her.

" _No Swiftheart don't leave me! Please, Mintcloud Flamepaw you must save her!"_

Redpaw blinked and looked at the dying cat beneath her paws. _Did I just witness my mothers death but in the eyes of Troutshadow? No it was just a memory. My hearing must have picked it up._

Flashing back into the moment she saw the blood pouring out of a large gash on her neck. _It's the same on Stonefur's and Mintcloud's corpses! The same cat that killed them killed Honeytail!_

"It's too late for me" she rasped. "Tell Ashpaw he was a good apprentice and" she coughed and blood splattered against the ground. "Tell Brightflower she was a good sister and I was never mad at her… Tell her I love her."

"Honeytail stop! You will make it through this, you have too! I'll get Cloverpaw and she'll" Redpaw stammered backing away from the yellow she cat.

"No go serve the Clan, MarshClan will win if you don't go now! Get Peachpelt's patrol and go!"

"You knew this was going to happen?" Redpaw asked.

"Of course not! A cat can sense when their final day is coming, it's in the air…" Honeytail hissed and coughed again. "Go now! Leave me here." The she cat closed her eyes and her white and ginger tail went limp.

"Honeytail…?" The she cat didn't reply. "I will do your final wish and fight to the end" Redpaw vowed and rested her head on the still warm shoulder of her Clanmate. Turning around she sprinted into the trees the tears streaming behind her. _I will fight MarshClan and one day I will find the cat that has killed so many of my Clanmates and kill him._

 **Redpaw's hardening up who would have thought she wanted to kill someone. I would normally leave that to Dawnpaw XD. Honeytail's death was super unexpected. I just thought Pierce needed to kill someone to show that the threats are looming over DustClan's heads and that no one is safe. THE PROCEPHY WILL COME SOON! Poor Honeytail… Wish I killed Ashpaw instead, I hate him. She will be back in the story somehow. I feel bad. She was like mentioned twice and then she died. At least Mintcloud and Stonefur especially are featured in the side stories that I never update… Whoops.**

 **Q: There are three cats I hate in DustClan, who do you think they are? Who is your least favourite character?**

 **Byeeee!**

 **~Mystic**


	37. Chapter 35 Part 2

**Hey… It's been awhile *heh…heh* I'M SORRY I HAVE HAD SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK ;-; Well enjoy this because you might be waiting another month for the next chapter!** **I'm sorry frens** **At least I've planned up to Chapter 55!**

 **Chapter 35 Part Two**

 **Redpaw's POV**

Redpaw launched herself into the battle for the second time with Peachpelt, Gingerfur and Lightningclaw behind her. The battle was worse. Ravenheart and Troutshadow were attacking cats oblivious to their fallen patrol mate. Redpaw quickly scanned the clearing. DustClan cats were fighting viciously but they were outnumbered by MarshClan cats.

"Where is Ashpaw?" she growled to Rowanclaw dodging a calico she cat, one of Scorchstar's followers.

"He went to get more cats at camp" the red furred tom growled and lashed out at Softwillow. "Join in on this fight." Redpaw nodded and leapt onto a brown tom.

"Hey Redpaw" she growled. "Guess who's a warrior now" he meowed proudly.

"You?" Redpaw guessed by the smug look on his face. The warrior seemed unwilling to fight and Redpaw took the chance to lick a wound on her paw.

"Brokenswipe" he meowed and puffed out his chest.

"Well get those claws in action, or can't you swipe fast enough?" Redpaw lightly teased and got in an attacking crouch.

"My battle skills are better than yours despite my name" he purred at leapt. Redpaw felt as if she were playing with a Clanmate, she didn't want to hurt the MarshClan cat and he seemingly felt the same. "Some cats didn't want to be in this battle" he quickly hissed in her ear, sailing over her head in a well-aimed pounce. "It wasn't even Scorchstar's idea, it was Breezeflame's. Most cats don't even want this piece of prey-poor territory."

Redpaw nodded and left the tom. She would be useless in this battle if she spent half her time talking to a crippled tom. She already did that but with a tom from ShadeClan. _It's time to fight._

Redpaw limped through the entrance to camp. The battle had been won but with one life stripped from Snowstar. "You're back" Bluemist rasped and nuzzled hr daughter, the deputy. "I was safe" Peachpelt murmured. Redpaw angled her ears to the cats and barely heard what the old blue she cat said. "Blizzardclaw should have fought beside you today, like you did when you were apprentices."

Redpaw suddenly felt lost. Her mind whirling like a tornado. So many cats died all the time. She had been very lucky to not lose either of her littermates. _Not like they would care if I died_ Redpaw thought glumly. She glanced to the apprentices den and saw Dawnpaw helping Cloverpaw with herbs.

Smokepaw was trotting around with a frown stamped on his grey forehead. "Where is Honeytail?"

Redpaw felt dizzy as the Clan broke out into worried questions that cascaded onto Redpaw like the waves of a river.

"Redpaw" Icestrike whispered. The red and grey apprentice lifted her head her eyes blurry from tears that she hadn't even realised were there. "Are you okay?"

"She's dead" Redpaw whispered. _How could I forget about Honeytail? What will Brightflower say?_ Icestrike ran off to talk to Snowstar and Redpaw hung her head. _I have to go and get her with the other cats!_ Redpaw didn't listen as the Clan leader told the news and wearily she led the way to the place where the pale yellow she cat lay.

The thorns scratched her pelt for the second time that day and she squeezed into the small hole where the brambles parted. "No!" Brightflower gasped, running over to her sister. "I never got to say sorry!" she wailed. "StarClan why would you do this to her? I never forgave her!"

Redpaw slowly left the cats to pick up Honeytail. _I need to go see Lizardclaw._

She padded towards the ShadeClan border. _Will he be there? I really need to see him and we didn't arrange this meeting…. What am I thinking? He won't be there! He can't love you as much as you love him!_ Her heart lifted at the thought of the grey tom. She had never felt this way about Patchtail and she wasn't going to start now.

"Lizardclaw?" the wind made her voice travel across the river and the water rushed faster over the stones, the trees swaying pleasantly in the wind. The moon was high in the sky and Redpaw walked to the cliff were they had sat together, on the high cliff and under the willow tree on their first night.

"Redpaw?"

Redpaw turned around and expected to see the handsome grey tom that she loved, the blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight but instead there was nothing there.

"Look up" a sharp voice called.

The cats green eyes were narrowed and the heavy night hid the visitors face and the green leaves of the willow tree hid the scent of the cat. _I've been caught._

"What are you doing here?" the voice asked.

"N-Nothing just taking a walk" Redpaw meowed weakly. _Ok calm down… I can smell this cat through the trees due to my superior sense of smell. This cat is a she-cat from DustClan and she has green eyes… Oh StarClan don't let it be Icestrike! She'll kill me!_

A dark tabby tail swept the leaves as the cat stalked on the branch. _She's dark brown tabby…. It's Cloverpaw! Thank StarClan! She doesn't seem happy…_

"I know what you've been doing" Cloverpaw meowed bluntly and gracefully leapt onto the ground, a small puff of orange dust swirling into the air. "Is he here?"

Redpaw felt her heart stop. _How does she know? I thought I was so careful!_ "Wh-"

"Lizardclaw, the tom you love" Cloverpaw meowed levelly. Her green eyes searched Redpaw's face. "You have to stop, doesn't the warrior code mean anything to you?" her voice was quiet, unknown, unforgiving.

"It does but… You must understand! I love him!" Redpaw meowed and felt her eyes water up. _Why am I acting like such a kit! Cloverpaw is a reasonable cat! She's my sister!_

"Is this what's wrong with her?" Cloverpaw asked and looked towards the stars. "Adderfang answer me! Is this what's wrong with her?" Redpaw noticed Cloverpaw's fur was ungroomed and her voice seemed pleading, searching for an answer. "Tell me!" Cloverpaw snarled at the silent unblinking lights. "Swiftheart! Adderfang! Please!"

Redpaw jumped back in surprise. She had never seen Cloverpaw so distraught, not even when she had an argument with Dawnpaw. _Swiftheart? Our mother?_

"Cloverpaw? Are you okay?" Redpaw asked, carefully taking a step towards the tabby.

"I'm fine" she meowed and hung her head. "They won't tell me anything. Do you understand how hard it is to be me?"

"Hard?" Redpaw growled and suddenly felt anger rage in her body like fire. "Oh is it? So hard to sort some herbs and speak to dead cats! I have to deal with expectations, dealing with Dawnpaw, Patchtail, Lizardclaw, Icestrike and everything! I have to train every day and no matter what I do everyone likes Dawnpaw better! I'm the odd one out! No one can see that Dawnpaw is a monster!" she hissed surprised by her harsh words.

 _Did I really call Dawnpaw a monster? Is this what I've always felt? Am I really going so low that I'm calling a cat harsh things when she isn't even here to defend herself? Well… She wouldn't have defended herself with words…_

Cloverpaw let out a soft chuckle. "I don't see why you and Dawnpaw can't get along" she mewed and her green eyes met Redpaw's blue and yellow ones. "You both think the same way that the other sister is better. Dawnpaw has enough problems, her temper, _other_ cats in this Clan, and dealing with killing a cat! ShadeClan and other cats hate her enough already and she doesn't need you too!"

Redpaw felt her fur flatten and she inhaled a deep breath. "I'm sorry Cloverpaw… I went out-of-paw. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes" Cloverpaw meowed. "I won't tell anyone about Lizardclaw either but I don't agree with it and cats are starting to notice. You do remember what happened with Leafbreeze don't you? She's expecting kits because of late night meetings with toms from rival Clans."

Redpaw nodded. She knew the medicine cat was right but this was the cat she has fallen in love with. Rejecting him wasn't going to be as easy as Cloverpaw thought.

The littermates walked back to camp. Redpaw closed her eyes. _What will I ever say to Lizardclaw?_

 **She's been CAUGHT! For some people it's a good thing because some people hated their relationship and for other's its bad.**

 **Q : Do you think Redpaw will choose to stay with Lizardclaw or will she leave him?**

 **Q2 : So… Cloverpaw is a pretty smart cat and because StarClan always gives her visions and SOON a PROPHECY (!) How much do you think she knows? For example do you think she knows what will happen in the future? Does she know about Troutshadow abusing Dawnpaw? Does she know about the Dark Forest and Dawnpaw meeting?**

 **Review, share and follow!**

 **~ Mystic**


	38. Chapter 36

**Heyyyyy Short Chapter Today! This one is okay I guess…. I love the nicknames!**

 **Guest that leaves so many reviews – First off Thanks for the reviews! I like your thinking and answers to the questions! Please leave a sign off so then you aren't just called guest XD**

 **I'M SORRY FOR MY SHITTY PUNCTUATION, GRAMMAR, SPELLING AND MISTAKES IN THE FANFICTION! ESPECIALLY IN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS! I'M STARTING TO GO BACK AND FIX THE ERRORS IN OLDER CHAPTERS!**

 **I ALSO DON'T OWN WARRIORS. ERIN HUNTER DOES!**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Dawnpaw's POV**

"You are worthless!" the brown cat snarled and swung his heavy paw at Dawnpaw's head, sending her sprawling backwards. The small cat landed on the dusty ground with a thump. Her mind was reeling and her legs shook with the effort to get back on her paws. Blood trickled down the side of her head landing in her purple eyes.

"You are the reason Swiftheart is dead!" Troutshadow roared. Dawnpaw flattened herself to the ground and her mentor charged towards her. Her brown pelt was spiked up with fear and blood made it sticky from long open wounds under her belly. There was barely a scratch on the large tom while her stomach openly bleed onto the ground. It was the place he would carve constellations into, the place that cats wouldn't see.

She didn't try to fight back anymore. He was stronger and even though she trained with Nettlespark in the Dark Forest each night he did too.

 _Am I really the reason why Swiftheart is dead? I am! I was the last cat to be born! Why StarClan? If Swiftheart was still alive Troutshadow wouldn't be slowly tearing me apart, physically and mentally… If you can hear me save me!_

"Don't tell anyone about this do you hear me? For every cat you tell I will kill them and then I'll kill you, in the Dark forest or in this clearing. The _training session_ is finished" he growled and grinned cruelly. Dawnpaw quickly got up. She had to wash her pelt so no cat would ask about her wounds.

Not Cloverpaw, not Darkflame, not Juniperfoot, not Leafbreeze, not anyone.

As Dawnpaw waded into the water she remembered the battle with ShadeClan. So much has changed since then. "Dawnpaw?"

Dawnpaw spun around to see Cloverpaw standing there. _She is everywhere these days, always looking, searching, finding._ "Are you okay?" the tabby asked. Dawnpaw flinched in painful memory of how Cloverpaw looked exactly the same as their mother who they had never even spoken a word to.

"I'm fine just going for a swim" she lied and pressed her front legs together to hide the torn fur and flesh.

"Don't turn into Redpaw" Cloverpaw joked and sat down.

"Speaking of" Dawnpaw mewed casually. "She has been in her nest more often than not, I've noticed these past few sunrises. Did something happen?"

Cloverpaw's eyes narrowed and her tail flicked into the air. "I found her doing things she shouldn't have been doing and Redpaw will tell you the rest when she wants too"

Dawnpaw narrowed her eyes. Cloverpaw knew something but there was no way her older sister would tell her. _Is the thing that was wrong with Redpaw gone? No. Then Cloverpaw would be looking happy. I wonder who is the happiest out of all of us. Not me._

"I think your nickname should be Dawn, and then I can be Clover" Cloverpaw suddenly meowed and Dawnpaw swung her head around to see her sister's bright eyes. "It could be our little thing" the dark tabby purred and started grooming her long fur.

"Okay Clover" Dawnpaw purred and wrapped her thin tail around her sisters' shoulders. As she moved a scarlet droplet fell to the grass beneath her paws. Time suddenly slowed down as Cloverpaw turned to see the blood and Dawnpaw quickly shifted her paws in front of her exposed belly.

"Dawn?"

"It's nothing" Dawnpaw growled ripping her tail away.

"No it's not! You're bleeding! I need to treat the wound before infection sets in" Cloverpaw meowed her voice stern. Dawnpaw flinched by instinct. It was a habit, she did it so much these days. Another drop of the red liquid splashed onto the grass and Dawnpaw stood up and unsheathed her claws.

"There's nothing wrong! Leave me alone!"

"No!" Cloverpaw argued. Dawnpaw turned to run but she fell from the pain in her belly. She blinked her eyes as the trees swayed and let the sunlight blind her but a shadow cast over and the troubled green eyes of Cloverpaw came into view.

"Have you been training in the Dark Forest? Is this why you are so scratched?" Cloverpaw asked and pinned the small apprentice down. Dawnpaw hooked her claws into the soft flesh of Cloverpaw's belly and flipped the large she cat over her head without realising it. It was a Dark Forest move and the fear in Cloverpaw's eyes showed that she knew.

"I guess we both have scratches now don't we?" Dawnpaw growled and lashed her thin tail. "Stay out of my business Clover, and I'll stay out of yours! I'll never tell you why I got these scratches!" Dawnpaw stumbled through the undergrowth, panting with effort.

Not many cats were at the lake because Cloverpaw and Snakefang were the only cats that fished frequently. _I have to run. I've hurt Cloverpaw and she knows I train in the Dark Forest. Bu tit was the only option. No one can find out about Troutshadow or I'm dead._

 **Troutshadow getting deadly over here! Dawnpaw gets so aggressive sometimes… If she was Redpaw that situation would have been resolved and would have had a much better outcome then one sister running away and the medicine cat being attacked and finding out that Dawnpaw goes to the Dark Forest. Probably because Redpaw is actually quite smart (not love wise) and thinks before she speaks.**

 **Oh well! Poor Dawnpaw!**

 **Next Chapter is in Cloverpaw's POV and stuff goes down! Like the voice….**

 **Q1 : A big event is happening soon for Redpaw! What do you think it is?**

 **Q2 : What would have you done in Dawnpaw situation? Remember Dawnpaw is petrified of Troutshadow so you can't really say "oh yeah it was dad" when he just threatened to kill you and has been abusing you ever since you were a baby.**

 **Love ya! Remember if you like the story make sure you follow so you can be updated when a new chapter comes out!**

 **~Mystic**


	39. Chapter 37

**xwarriorsfanfictionx – Thanks for so many reviews! If you read up to hear then you'll be hating Troutshadow… I guess. Unless you people like him…. I know Dawnpaw is so cute! I have a lot of plans for her in the future.**

 **Warrior Fan – Haha! That would be a good idea but I think Ravenheart is the perfect name for her!**

 **GUEST WHO WROTE ALMOST EVERYTHING IN CAPITALS – 2:00am! GO TO SLEEP MY CHILD! The fanfiction won't run away XD Get an account so we can PM, you seem hilarious! I ship them too… Well the second one anyway ;)**

 **TheNerdyOwl – KILL ALL THE BABY FOXES MWAHAHAHA! Nuuu they are too cute even though they do kill cats :(**

 **WOW THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG OVERDUE! I'M SO SORRYYYYYY :( I just had zero motivation to write this and in the mean time I was planning each chapter until chapter 62! 0-o (And I have improved a lot on my drawing skills!) I do think I needed the break from actually writing (not planning) this, I was not putting my heart and soul into it and it was becoming more like a chore than a hobby. I am back with a long eventful chapter but uploads won't be as frequent as usual. I have exams coming up and just a lot of homework in general. Here it is!**

 **Chapter 37**

 **Cloverpaw's POV**

Cloverpaw shifted her tail away from the prickly bush bordering the DustClan and MarshClan border. She knew she should be better hidden in case a patrol of cats from either Clan found her here but she didn't care. She could always lie and say that she was collecting herbs. Lying was the thing she did most these days.

In fact, she was waiting for Bramblepaw, one of her friends and the MarshClan medicine cat. She hadn't seen her friend in ages apart from Half-Moon Gatherings but they couldn't _really_ talk to each other then. Not about special things.

Dawnpaw still haunted her mind. _All I wanted to know was where Dawn got those scratches. I now know it was from Dark Forest Training, but my belly still hurts from where she clawed it. I hope she is alright… Maybe I can convince her to stop training there. Maybe._

"Cloverpaw?" Redpaw asked. Cloverpaw stiffened but quickly repositioned herself. She couldn't act surprised. "Looks like I'm not the only cat sneaking around." Cloverpaw felt her neck fur rise at the tortoiseshells comment. It was very unusual for her good-natured sister, normally Dawn would say something like that. _Stop thinking about her!_

"What is it Redpaw?"

"What are you doing here?" she questioned. "Waiting for somecat?... A tom maybe?"

"Of course not, I'm not you" Cloverpaw growled. "I'm observing the scenery for important herbs"

"Stop lying" Redpaw purred and brushed her fur against the tabby's long fur. "Are you waiting for Bramblepaw?"

"Yes" the brown she cat sighed and stared at the marshy ground only a few paw steps away. Redpaw sat beside her older littermate and together they waited in heavy silence.

After a few minutes Redpaw stood up. "I can't wait too long, Icestrike wants me back before-"

Cloverpaw jumped as her sister was suddenly attacked by a black she cat with white spots on her flank. The pair of apprentices rolled around on the floor until… "Stop!" Bramblepaw yowled and immediately the MarshClan apprentice kicked the larger apprentice away and sat up. "Cherrypaw what are you doing?!"

"This cat was on our side of the border" Cherrypaw answered.

"That's my friend's sister!"

"Sorry" Cherrypaw meowed nonchalantly and drew a paw over her ear. "Scorchstar told us to patrol the borders more frequently and that's what we're doing."

"We aren't here to attack other cats, we're collecting herbs" Bramblepaw corrected her sister and gazed back at Cloverpaw and Redpaw who had recovered from the quick skirmish. "Well hello Cloverpaw! Sorry about her, MarshClan is very tense lately due to Br-"

Cherrypaw nudged the leopard-patterned she cat breaking her next words off. "I mean nothing" Bramblepaw added on. "I'm sorry Cloverpaw, I need to go… I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah fine" Cloverpaw meowed and watched her friend walk into the pine trees.

"What were you going to tell her?" Redpaw asked as thee pair walked back to camp, her voice muffled by the two mice she was carrying. Cloverpaw had attempted to catch one of them but she had missed sending it racing back into the bushes. Redpaw had scrambled after it into a thorn patch but ended up successful but with a few thorns and untidy fur. "It was a great assist!" Redpaw had told her but Cloverpaw knew she was a horrible hunter, at least Snakefang was teaching her to fish.

 _I would survive in ShadeClan_ Cloverpaw thought bitterly. _Cats in DustClan don't eat fish!_ Cloverpaw scuffed her paws all the way back to camp as Redpaw tried to start a conversation with her.

"How are your feathers doing?" The apprentice asked her blue and yellow eyes sparkled in the dusk light.

"Fine but it's not the same without Adderfang helping me and telling me what types they are" Cloverpaw meowed sourly.

"It's okay, maybe you'll see him in your dreams tonight."

"Most of the time I don't remember my dreams unless they're visions or warnings."

" _Most_ of the time" Redpaw smiled at her sister dropping her prey on the empty pile. "Anyway, Icestrike wants me" she meowed making a face. "Bye Cloverpaw" she meowed over her shoulder as she trotted towards the impatient blue and white she cat.

"Cloverpaw" Flamestripe meowed from behind her. The brown tabby turned around to face her mentor and his amber eyes shone back at her.

"I have already sorted the herbs and Bluemist just needed some poppy seeds for her paw she twisted yesterday. Sagefrost is still doing fine but she keeps getting bigger! It'll be a big first litter for her." He reported.

"What about Leafbreeze?"

At the mention of his sister he perked up. "She will be moving into the nursery soon, then everyone will know. I wonder who the father is…"

"A cat from another Clan" Dawnpaw growled, joining the conversation. Cloverpaw mewed reminded of Redpaw. _Would she make the same mistake as Leafbreeze?_

"You say that so simply" Flamestripe mewed wistfully. "But it's forbidden" he growled and his expression hardened.

"Easy for you to say" Dawnpaw growled, her eyes narrowing, keeping the rebellious spark. "You've done it twice, first Mintcloud" she paused. "And then Sorrowsong."

"What?" Flamestripe whipped his head to face the small apprentice, his eyes suddenly alight.

"Does she ring a bell?" Dawnpaw asked, the same sweet voice she had when she questioned Sunstar at the Gathering and the same smug look on her face. "A small grey she cat who-"

"How do you know about her?" Flamestripe snarled, his claws unsheathed.

 _Who is Sorrowsong and how does Flamestripe know her? How does Dawnpaw know who she is? Is she in the Dark Forest._

"Hey! Break it up!" A brown cat stepped between Flamestripe and Dawnpaw who now had their claws out and fur bristling, facing each other. "What's going on?" Juniperfoot growled and looked accusingly at the ginger tom.

"She started the fight" Flamestripe snarled his ginger fur puffed out making him look over twice the size as her sister. Cloverpaw stepped backwards, too dazed to try and defend any cat.

"Dawnpaw are you okay?" Juniperfoot asked his tail on her shoulder.

"I'm fine it's just he-"

Flamestripe let out a growl but as he saw the crowd of cats watching the three cats argue he turned around his tail lashing and stormed back to the medicine den, the cats parting the way for him.

 _What was that all about?_

Cloverpaw sat beside Leafbreeze as she ate the two mice that Redpaw caught. She settled down with a thrush and the brown feathers were scattered around the ground. Cloverpaw dipped her head to the silver tabby and took a feather to her hole behind the apprentice's den.

She remembered when Redpaw and her had dug this hole through the thick snow and placed her feathers in it. It was the same day Mintcloud had been killed and when she had her first vision. _I remember seeing just black… Maybe that was the part StarClan didn't show me…. Was some of it that cat, Sorrowsong, that Dawnpaw mentioned before?_

Cloverpaw sighed and dug the hole digger. The task seemed a lot harder not having help although she is a lot bigger and stronger than when she was a kit. _36, 37, 38! 38 Feathers I have now… Adderfang would be proud of me… I never even found out how he died. There was one patrol sent to find the killer, the same cat who has killed countless other cats, but no one has ever found them. Never._

Cloverpaw's heart felt heavy and she lay behind the apprentice's den, in a hole full of multi-coloured feathers until sleep collected her and sent her to a dream.

" _What are you doing Pierce? We aren't targeting her it's Flame we need to kill"_

 _Cloverpaw crouched behind the bush her ears pricked, trying to hear what the cats were saying. She was hiding from the voices out there. I'm in the Dark Forest, I know that but is Flame Flamestripe? Who is she? I wish I had Redpaw's hearing!_

" _But I have found a better target, my sister."_

" _Adderfang that dumb elder was a messy and unnecessary kill! That yellow she cat almost found you! If she had looked up that tree instead of around it-"_

" _And that's why I killed her! One less good nose for DustClan eh?"_

 _Cloverpaw felt rage take over her body and found the nerve to peek out behind the bush. A giant dark grey tom cat with amber eyes was talking to a slender, small grey she cat with red eyes, Cloverpaw couldn't see the she cat's pupils but she could tell that the she-cat, "Pierce's" sister was dead._

 _That cat looks just like Dawnpaw's description! It must be Sorrowsong, and she is trying to pay back Flamestripe for what?_

" _Shut up Pierce. So, who is your new target? The cat hiding in those bushes over there, eavesdropping on our private conversation?" Sorrowsong flicked her tail to the bushes where Cloverpaw was hid. Cloverpaw froze._

" _Good guess sister. What should we do with her? Kill her? No one would hear her, she isn't sleeping in the medicine den anyway"_

 _Cloverpaw felt her heart thud and her breathing went ragged, her ears only hearing the pulse of her blood._

" _No leave her" Sorrowsong smiled evilly. "_ _ **Wake up."**_

 _Cloverpaw's vision went fuzzy then extremely clear but her head ached and she slipped into a black void, red eyes burning into her head._

Cloverpaw sat up hitting her head on the dirt roof, feathers flying everywhere. She recovered her heavy breathing and her green eyes shone in the darkness full of fear, her heart still racing. The stars twinkled down on her, a slant of moonlight shining through the burrow she had dug.

 _That was the scariest moment of my life. Sorrowsong… she demanded me to wake up… she had control over me… That means… she can control every cat who enters the Dark Forest and she always knows who's there._

 _She can control Dawnpaw._

 **Holy StarClan this was an action-packed chapter! Poor Clover, life is hard isn't it.**

 **Q1: Do you like villains or good-guys in stories? Would you consider yourself as a villain or a good guy? I would be a villain seeing as what I'm putting my three babies through! Just added a plot extension I just thought off XD.**

 **Q2: Do you like Troutshadow?**

 **Q3: What are your views on Sorrowsong being able to control cats? Don't worry, it's not for no reason! It's not as weird as not ever dying like Lionblaze or seeing super far away like Dovewing. Right?**

 **Everything that is in bold and Sorrowsong speaking it's her controlling a cat.**

 **~Mystic**


	40. Chapter 38

**Nightofmanystars- I agree villains are a lot of fun to make and same, I hate Troutshadow.**

 **Hello!**

 **It's Mystic once again! Just going to say the next Chapters will be in a weird order. Instead of Clover, Red, Dawn, Clover, Red, Dawn it will be; Clover (37), Red (This Chapter 38), Clover (39), Dawn (40), Red (41), Dawn (42) and then it will be normal again.**

 **It's just for plot purposes^^^**

 **Chapter 38**

 **Redpaw's POV**

Redpaw watched as the silver tabby warrior, now queen walked towards the nursery her head low, her ear flat and her tail dusty from trailing on ground. Leafbreeze had just told the Clan she was moving to the nursery and Sagefrost, the other queen was waiting outside with the young cat's nest made with moss and feathers.

Many cats had been shocked at the news of Leafbreeze bearing kits, including Redpaw herself, but it seemed a lot of cats already knew including Sweetbriar, Leafbreeze's littermates, and Redpaw's sisters. Redpaw was stumped. _Who is the father? A cat from another Clan? Innocent meetings with Lizardclaw never leads to anything like that, but what if I make a mistake just like she did?_

A group of cats had their back to the queen, disapproving and shocked at the news. Redpaw could understand their feelings but surely Leafbreeze was going through a hard-enough time. Pregnant at a 'paw' and with a tom from another Clan. The kits she was bearing would never have a father.

Redpaw saw Sweetbriar talking to Snowstar and she strained her ears to listen. "I'm disappointed but…Leafbreeze…. I hope they will be… and…. kits." Redpaw sighed as the voices started to blend together and her ears became tired, not hearing everything the ginger she cat was saying.

A cat nudged her side and she saw Patchtail's eager amber eyes look into hers. "How are you going" he mewed his voice low.

"I'm fine with it… I guess… What about you?"

"It's confusing but I seem to be the best cat in our family dealing with it. Gingerfur won't say anything to Leafbreeze, and Sweetbriar…. Well she isn't too pleased but by the time Leafbreeze's kits are born she will be fine. If father was here he would understand."

Patchtail sighed and sat next to her, their patched furs of different colours mingling together.

 _Oh, how I wish the fur next to me was Lizardclaw. I must stop meeting him! Patchtail is the best cat in the Clan to become mates with, but I don't feel the way that I do when I'm with the ShadeClan tom. Why are relationships so hard? Dawnpaw and Cloverpaw are lucky, they both have no one that loves them!_

Redpaw's tail lashed and she felt guilty. _Of course Dawnpaw likes someone and she is loved back! How could I be so obsessed in my feelings? I just need a break._

"Um I'm just going to see if I'm needed for a patrol or if Icestrike wants to take me training" Redpaw stuttered pulling her tail awkwardly away from Patchtail. Redpaw quickly turned around so she didn't see the disappointment in his eyes. His dull mundane amber eyes. She needed the exciting blue ones to be in her life.

"Redpaw you are needed on the MarshClan border patrol" Peachpelt meowed briskly, her tail lashing. She was obviously annoyed and behind the deputy she could see Ashpaw pulling faces at the grey she cat.

"Don't let Ashpaw get to you, you're lucky you only have to see him in the day! He is chattering all night too!" Redpaw purred. Peachpelt purred back and walked over to Rowanclaw who was sitting with Brightflower, sharing tongues.

The apprentice walked lightly, the mud seeping into her paw fur making her uncomfortable. Redpaw winced as raindrops splattered on her head, how could it get worse? "The rain will mask our scent" Snakefang, the leader of the patrol meowed as her dodged a fallen tree.

"And why would we need to do that?" his sister joked stopping. "We aren't invading or anything" she purred. The close littermates brushed their fur together and bumped heads. Redpaw felt a pang of sadness prick her heart. She always was the sister pushed aside, an outcast to Cloverpaw and Dawnpaw.

"Ravenheart, do _I_ need to start acting like _your_ mentor?" Gingerfur purred when the black cats started flinging mud at each other. Ravenheart stopped and her face was shocked, her amber eyes wide and her mouth hanging open, surprised at her scolding. Snakefang's back was arched, his face screwed into laughter at his sister's shocked expression and his tabby black fur covered in mud. Ravenheart was surprised but her eyes narrowed in play-fight and she flung the large pawful of mud at her old apprentice's face.

Gingerfur squealed and wiped the mud of her face. "Redpaw aren't you going to join us?" she asked. Redpaw stopped and time suddenly slowed down. Her friend's amber eyes suddenly shone brighter, her long fur twinkling in the rain. The soft ginger fur was the only thing Redpaw could think about, lost in her own thoughts.

"Uh-Uh of- c-course!" she stuttered, her pelt burning. _What is wrong with me? How long did I pause for?_

Mud hurled in the air and Redpaw quickly dodged it, her fast reflexes coming into action. The four cats had a mud-ball fight until the sun hid behind the trees.

"Where were you? I thought I lost you two!" Sweetbriar meowed and rushed up to Redpaw and Gingerfur, licking the caked mud of their faces. "When you didn't come back I thought a MarshClan patrol got you! Snowstar sent out a patrol to look for you. I couldn't lose any more of my kits, adopted or not!"

 _Any more? It sounds like she's disowned Leafbreeze…_

"Where have you been!" Snowstar growled, advancing on Snakefang.

"We-uh- we got a bit distracted" he meowed faltering under her glare. The whole Clan had turned around to see the event and silence fell over the clearing.

"Distracted?" she growled her white pelt almost blinding in the moonlight. "Five of my warriors are stumbling in the mud at night to MarshClan's camp to rescue you, and you come back covered in mud without a scratch, and you tell me you got distracted?" she snarled.

"We lost track of time-" Ravenheart defended her tabby brother.

"This isn't your battle Ravenheart, you weren't leading the patrol, were you?" Snowstar growled quietly.

Redpaw scanned the camp. Sure enough, Troutshadow, Dawnpaw, Emberfur, Rowanclaw and his new apprentice Smokepaw were not glancing at the scene meaning they were on the search patrol.

"Snowstar I am not going to fight you."

Redpaw glanced fearfully after hearing Snakefang's words and saw Snowstar, her claws unsheathed and her fur had risen. Snakefang lay on the ground, a fresh wound on his flank.

"Stop!" A voice cried and the crowd parted to show her sister, Cloverpaw standing there her fur puffed out. She ran to where Snakefang was and stepped in between the two cats, shielding the tom. "There is no use harming your Clanmates Snowstar, let me take you back to your den to rest" she meowed quietly.

Redpaw and the Clan watched the white leader being ushered into her den and startled murmurs broke out, trying to figure out what was wrong. Flamestripe gave Sweetbriar some herbs to heal Snakefang's light wound and rushed into the leader's den with a leaf wrap in his jaws.

 _What happened? Is something wrong with Snowstar?_

Redpaw sat down and watched Peachpelt struggle to organise a patrol to fetch the search party and thoughts whirled through her head like the ripples of a river. The night was clear as if StarClan was watching the whole ordeal play out but doing nothing about it.

Redpaw closed her eyes, exhausted. The mud fight had worn her out and she never realised something so small caused something so big. A butterfly passed her ears and Redpaw shook it away. _It wasn't small, we came back to camp at Moonhigh, no wonder all the Clan were still awake they were worried about us._

 _I just need some sleep. Everything will be fine tomorrow._

 **Poor Snakefang! He just wanted to play around… Oh well, it was for the plot. /EVERYTHING IS FOR THE PLOT/ Just saying I really loved that scene and what happened after ;)**

 **Q1: Who is your favourite side character?**

 **I love Snakefang, Rowanclaw and well Lightfoot but she died in Chapter 5 ;-; Sometimes I feel like I love Rowan and Snake more than the main three babies but then again I seem to kill like all of my side characters.**

 **Let's look at everyone who has died so far that is related to the /PLOT/ so like not random elders that died. And mainly cats from DustClan cause who tf is Tigerpelt (elder that died from poisoned fish in chapters 1-12 from ShadeClan btw if anyone is interested.) And also I'm NOT listing all those Marshmellow Clan cats because Jesus Christ there was a lot of them.**

 **Let's hope I don't forget anyone heh heh. Also if I use / when I say what caused their death it's because you find out later in the book. Alright let's refer to my 4 pages of notes on what happens every chapter. Yes I have one. They are very useful. If you would like to see mine then tell me because I can upload one that doesn't spoil future chapters, I've planned up to Chapter 63.**

 **Deaths from start to now:**

 **-Swiftheart – loss of blood in birth – Chapter One (omg am I actually doing this kmn but it's fun so)  
\- Blizzardclaw, Beepaw, Thornpaw, Lightfoot (;-;) – foxes – Chapter 5  
-Mintcloud – Pierce (FIRST DUSTCLAN CAT KILLED BY HIM OMG) – Chapter 8  
-Stonefur (;-;) – Pierce – Chapter 12  
-Whitepaw (ShadeClan) – Dawnpaw – Chapter 23  
-Adderfang – Pierce – Chapter 27  
-Silversong – old age – Chapter 29  
\- Honeytail – Pierce (lol so many cats he and Sorrow kills) – Chapter 35 2.0**

 **Wait. Wow. That's not many cats. I was expecting a lot more…. I guess I was thinking of the future then :(.**

 **Q2: Who do you think will die first out of the three? How do you think that each of them will die? If you have my mind and link everything together, you WILL KNOW who dies first. Use your imagination and think of a future event that could happen. Take an estimated guess.**

 **~Mystic**


	41. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **Cloverpaw's POV**

Cloverpaw sorted out the travelling herbs her eyes glazed with tiredness. She had been awake next to Snowstar all night. The leader had attacked her friend Snakefang the night before, due to a strange disease that had made her insane.

Of course, no cat knew except her and Flamestripe but the only way to end the she-cat's suffering and broken mind was to kill her. The deathberries were still in the back of the tabby's mind and the red foam that came out of her mouth as she died, drowning the moss of the white furred she cat had scarred Cloverpaw.

Neither her or Flamestripe knew what the cause was. The she-cat was fine until she had turned against her own Clanmates. The Clan feared their own leader.

 _I wonder how many lives she has left. She seems to be losing them all so quickly. I can't believe we had to kill her. At least she's fine now…_

She left the den and saw a small crowd of cats outside her den. "What's all that about?" Snakefang asked. He had been asked to sleep in the medicine den, just in case Snowstar's disease somehow spread but the black tabby was fine.

"I'm not sure" she murmured pushing past the reeds that dangled down from the roof of the den.

"Is Snakefang okay?" "What happened to Snowstar?" "Why did Snowstar attack Snakefang?"

The cats bombarded her with unanswerable questions and she backed away slowly. "Snakefang and Snowstar are both fine now" she answered and quickly returned to the safeness of her den.

"Maybe you should go see them."

"Really?" Snakefang asked his ears perked up. "That's great! I'll be back if anything goes wrong" he purred at the apprentice as he left the den. Cloverpaw purred at the tom's kit-like behaviour. _I wonder when he'll take me fishing next? He is basically my mentor but for warrior stuff._

Cloverpaw quickly groomed herself and noticed Flamestripe walk back into the den. "Snowstar wants us to ask if Sweetbriar and Troutshadow want to move into the elder's den" he meowed.

"Already?"

"Yes, they are getting older, Troutshadow had kits late, haven't you seen them on patrols?"

"No, I haven't because I'm a medicine cat!" she snarled. Tiredness was making her temper short.

"Get some rest" he whipped his tail and the ginger fur lander in her face. She growled and stormed out of the den. She quickly trotted to the hole she dug behind the apprentice's den and nested in the many feathers that formed a peaceful den. _I hope I don't go to the Dark Forest, not today, not tomorrow, not ever again._

She dozed off and it felt like heartbeats before a cat was pawing at her shoulder. "Cloverpaw wake up, Snowstar has called a Clan meeting" Dawnpaw meowed. Cloverpaw grumbled and buried her nose further into her nest of feathers but she knew Dawnpaw would be growing impatient so she opened her green eyes. Dawnpaw towered over her hole, blocking the sun. "Let's go."

Together the littermates trotted where the clan had already assembled.

"I'm sorry to Snakefang and the rest of the Clan for my actions last moonhigh. I have fully recovered and am fit to lead this Clan once again."

The cats below the tree cheered in praise of their leader leaving the past behind them as the white she cat stood strongly on the branch.

"I have one more announcement to make" she yowled. "Sweetbriar, Troutshadow, you have been loyal warriors and have the knowledge of an experienced cat. If you agree; I propose that you lay at rest and join Hailstorm and Bluemist in their den. You have served DustClan for many moons and will for more moons to come, do you accept the offer?"

"I do" Sweetbriar purred and walked to the Highbranch. "May your body lay at rest but your mind not. The kits will enjoy your stories and tales of wisdom. Troutshadow?"

"I cannot accept retirement yet Snowstar, I have moons to be a warrior and I shall continue my duty until I die" he meowed dipping his head respectively.

"Of course, Troutshadow I understand" Snowstar meowed dipping her head to the senior tom.

"There is always room in our den" Bluemist purred.

"You will always be welcome here if you change your mind friend" Hailstorm added on, headbutting the large tom. "It will be nice to sleep in the same den as you again Sweetbriar, remember the nursery when we were kits?" He purred turning to the ginger queen.

"Of course I do! Now I'll have to listen to your snores again!"

The Clan purred, the elder's old friendship warming the cats' hearts. "Clan dismissed" Snowstar called. "Peachpelt, please order a hunting patrol and one to the ShadeClan border, after the border patrol returns go to the MarshClan border."

Cloverpaw watched the Clan gather around the grey pelt and saw the elders sharing tongues. "I'm so proud of our daughter" Bluemist purred softly. "She followed in our sons pawsteps and she worked hard to achieve."

"She deserved it too."

 _I wonder if Dawnpaw or Redpaw will ever become leader. Speaking of, I need to tell Dawnpaw what I saw in my dream! I can't believe Sorrowsong can control me!_

A flash of light-brown fur alerted the medicine cat apprentice and she rushed over to her sister. "Dawn can I talk to you?" The brown-furred littermate stopped and quickly purred something to Juniperfoot then her lilac eyes sharpened when she saw Cloverpaw's face.

"Of course, what's wrong Clover?"

"Do you like him? Juniperfoot I mean" Cloverpaw asked starting the conversation casually but Dawnpaw's relationship status wasn't the first thing on her mind.

"I'm not sure… I do but Darkflame… I don't know who I'll choose for later on in my life" the apprentice meowed.

"You want a mate?" Cloverpaw asked surprised. Normally Redpaw would be the cat out of the trio thinking about mates and kits, especially with that ShadeClan tom Cloverpaw caught her with, but no one had expected the cold-hearted apprentice to be thinking about a mate or even kits. Cloverpaw obviously knew her sister wasn't as cruel as she seemed, but she never knew Dawnpaw would be this… vulnerable. She had always thought of Dawnpaw as the strong one, the one who overcame her size and weakness to be the best fighter of them all.

"I'm not sure yet." A silence drew on and Cloverpaw thought about what she could say next. If she said it too abrupt Dawnpaw could become aggressive but if she kept avoiding the point her sister would become impatient.

"I had a dream a few nights ago, a vision I guess. I was in the Dark Forest and well… I saw Sorrowsong and that dark grey cat who killed Stonefur" Cloverpaw choked. The grey warrior had saved her and Flamestripe from the killer and she and the Clan would never forget his heroic death. "They were talking about something important… but somehow… Sorrowsong saw me and controlled me to wake up!"

Dawnpaw looked at her in disbelief. "Cats can't control cats! Are you out of your mind? Even if she rules the Dark Forest she can't… control cats!"

"She did Dawnpaw! You must believe me! You need to get out of there! It's too dangerous!"

"I don't believe you" Dawnpaw growled. "No cat can do that" she spat "Stop lying to me and go back to sorting your herbs."

Cloverpaw hissed at her sister and stormed away. _I was only trying to help her! Fine! If something happens to her it's not my fault!_

 _It's not my fault._

 **EXAMS ARE EKILLING MEEEEEE. Have my first exam in two days ;-; for 5 hours I've been listening to "Can't Back Down" and "It's On" from Camp Rock 2 to keep me motivated and it's worked? I mean, for three hours I've been dancing and belting out the words with the songs in full max. I bet the neighbours love me.**

 **Q: Why won't Troutshadow join the elders? I WISH HE COULD HURRY UP AND DIE BUT HE NEEDS TO STICK AROUND FOR PLOT PURPOSES. Anyway there is a reason he didn't go with his sister. What do you think it is? *hint Dawnpaw***

" **We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our own backyard  
Our own home plate  
(No way)  
We've been called out  
Do you hear your name?  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, yeah"**

 **~Mystic^^**


	42. Chapter 40

**OHHHHHHHHH THINGS ARE GETTING INTRESTING! MAKE SURE TO REVIEWWWWWWWWW!**

 **Chapter 40**

 **Dawnpaw's POV**

The birds chirped as the patrol walked in the early sunlight. The dawn sun whispered over the soft wind and warmed Dawnpaw's back. She stepped over the fallen log ahead of her following the lithe golden she cat who lead the patrol. The dawn patrol was the cats of the Clan were considered the nicest as they volunteered to take Sweetbriar's place who was now an elder and Snakefang's who Flamestripe said must rest. Of course, Troutshadow was an exception to the nice cats and others would say Dawnpaw too.

Her, Troutshadow, Brightflower and Emberfur were on the patrol this warm sunrise. "Let's go to the top border. Peachpelt wanted me to investigate it as she said there was a strange scent wafting around" Brightflower, the leader of the patrol declared.

"Why can't the border patrol do that" Dawnpaw yawned.

"We should at least try to be helpful" Emberfur purred flicking her fluffy tail. "I want to get the juiciest prey when we get back to camp so let's hurry!"

Dawnpaw walked around a tree stump sniffing at the ground. _Peachpelt was right, there is a weird scent around here that I don't recognise. It's so strong… If Redpaw was here she would have gotten it by now!_

Dawnpaw winced as a loose piece of bark snagged at her stomach, reopening a wound Troutshadow had recently given her. _Fox dung! I hope the patrol doesn't see that! What did Cloverpaw say was for cuts again? Comfrey? No, it was Goldenrod… or was it Horsetail? StarClan knows._

The nimble she cat quickly climbed the tree to get a higher vantage point. _I guess sneaking out of camp did do me some good, I'm the best tree climber in the Clan!_ The red streaks lined the pale-yellow sky reminding Dawnpaw of Redpaw. Her sibling had been named for the red clouds of the dawn sky when they were born. Of course, Dawnpaw had been named for the beautiful dawn sky and Cloverpaw was named for the clovers that had lined their nest.

Two white dots sprung on the horizon. Cats. _Is that Snowstar? Who's the other white cat? She's the only one in our Clan?_ Dawnpaw gripped onto the branch tighter as more cats stalked across the forest, two dark brown and one a pale yellow, matching the sky. _They must be the strange scent! I must warn the others!_

"Troutshadow! There are strange cats over the rise of the hill, they are the strange scent."

"Let's go find the others and deal with those invaders" the tom growled.

 _Is this my second battle?_ Dawnpaw thought. The four cats were stealthily creeped along the horizon the rays of the red sky lighting their path as if StarClan was telling them to find the strangers but now only three of the cats were there. Dawnpaw knew they would win the fight; the second-best fighter in the Clan closely behind the deputy and Dawnpaw the best fighting apprentice were on the patrol.

"Clara, I can smell Clan cats near" a tabby she cat whispered.

"Well that's a good thing" a light grey she cat meowed. "It means we're close."

"I'm so excited! What ya think they'll be like? It'll be insane!" an energetic pale yellow she cat purred bouncing around. Dawnpaw looked at Brightflower and she knew the excitable cat echoed the deceased sister of the patrol leader.

"Don't hurt them, just pin them down and we'll make them talk" the young warriors expression hardened and she flicked her tail, the signal of attack.

Dawnpaw leapt onto the tabby she cat the three intruders yowled in surprise. "Pip! Get Kahn and Wind now!" Clara who seemed to be the leader yowled and struck her back leg into Dawnpaw's stomach. The apprentice hissed in pain as the wound had opened further then when she had hurt it on the tree.

One of the she cats scrambled off and now only the brownish-grey tabby and the light grey spotted she cat remained. They faced the DustClan patrol with raised fur and unsheathed claws.

"You are outnumbered" Troutshadow growled. "Go back to where you're from rouges."

"We travelled a moon to come to the four Clans for a reason" Clara meowed. "You can't send us off that easily. We need to talk to your leader and deputy; we have word from StarClan."

"Don't lie to us" her father approached the she cats. "If StarClan had a message they would send it to us not a group of unimportant cats like you!" He growled and raised his unsheathed claws to lash out at the grey cat. Instead of moving she stood calmly her green eyes brave.

A loud snarl made Dawnpaw jump as a large tom sprang onto Troutshadow, Pip and an identical tom to Clara following. The brown dog-like tom had pinned the Clan cat down and all the DustClan cats watched in surprise. One of the best fighters of all the Clans beaten by a rouge?

"Kahn step off" Clara demanded and the tom unwillingly let go of Troutshadow. "Will you listen to us now? We must speak to Snowstar!"

 _How do these rouges now about the Clans? They know our leaders name! Is there a spy? Who could it be? Has StarClan given these lowly cats our information?_

"Fine" Emberfur meowed. "Come with us and we will take you to our camp."

"We're finally here" Clara purred as the patrol and the cats that introduced themselves as travellers saw the brambles that marked the entrance of camp. "Thank you for letting us enter."

Dawnpaw closed her eyes to avoid the sharp thorns and saw many cats were waiting eagerly but cautiously at the entrance who had scented the strange cats' arrival. "Who are they?" "Intruders" "Get Snowstar!" Alarmed voices echoed around camp and Cloverpaw immediately was sniffing at her wound.

"The travellers gave me this" Dawnpaw meowed quickly. Cloverpaw looked at her disbelievingly but trotted to get herbs for the scratch.

"I am Clara and these are my friends and travellers" the leader of the rouges announced. "They are Mattice, Pip, Wind and Kahn" the cats dipped their heads to Snowstar in turn. "StarClan sent us on a mission to find the four Clans. You are DustClan I believe?"

"Yes" Snowstar meowed her amber eyes narrowed. "StarClan did tell me you were arriving."

"Snowstar, why didn't you tell-" Flamestripe started to meow but a harsh flick of the leader's tail stopped the tom from continuing.

"You may stay here until StarClan decides what to do with you" the white cat meowed. "Flamestripe travel with me to the Moonstone. Clan, feed these cats, look after them as if they were your Clanmates. They have travelled far and need rest."

Suspicious murmurs spread around camp but Rowanclaw was quick to show the newcomers the camp with the help of Snakefang. "I'll make their nests" Lightningclaw offered and a few cats went to collect moss. The Clan life returned to normal but some cats were still interested and dubious about the travellers.

"Let me see that wound" Cloverpaw meowed started licking the cut. _There goes Snowstar and Flamestripe to talk to StarClan. I bet he is mad for Snowstar not telling him about the dream. Why isn't Redpaw helping the apprentices? She is just staring at Clara with her jaw open. What a mousebrain._

 _For some reason, I have a bad feeling about this. These travellers, the Dark Forest, DustClan, my littermates. I can't imagine live getting any easier from here._

 **Q: Who are these cats and what do they want? They are important to the plot, especially Redpaw's…..**

 **I love the Travellers! Clara and Kahn especially. Mattice is the greyish-brown tabby btw. Did you like this chapter? I think this fanfiction is going to be long. Like over 200+ chapters long… Is that bad? They will become warriors at around Chapter 100, I've planned up to chapter 70!**

 **Review, Fave, Follow – It helps a lot and the motivation will keep chapters coming out faster!**

 **~Mystic**


	43. Chapter 41

**REVIEW BECAUSE IT'LL MAKE ME MOTIVATED TO WRITE CHAPTERS! ILYG**

 **Chapter 41**

 **Redpaw's POV**

Three sunrises had passed since the travellers had met the Clan and now it was the full moon. There was still tension between Snowstar and Flamestripe and many senior warriors had been called for meetings with the leader and the medicine cats. Redpaw looked at the dusk sky. _I wonder if I will be chosen for the Gathering tonight._

The newcomers had all settled in well and seemed to get along with DustClan but Redpaw couldn't keep her eyes off one cat; Clara. For some reason whenever she was sent to give them fresh kill she stumbled over her words and her fur felt hot. She was a fool in front of Clara.

"Redpaw! Snowstar wants to see you in her den" Peachpelt called walking with her red grey high exiting the pile of rocks. _What could this be about?_ The apprentice flattened her fur and walked into the den, relieved that Ravenheart, Snakefang and Gingerfur were already there.

"I would like to apologise for my actions a few sunrises ago" Snowstar started. "I believe I had eaten a strange berry or something in my fresh-kill and I have no recollection of the event. My mind was taken over by this… disease and-" she faltered. "I am sorry for attacking you Snakefang and frightening you all" the white leader finished.

"There is no need" Snakefang purred his low voice filling the cave. Redpaw nodded in agreement but the horror of the night made her neck fur rise and feel uneasy. _The foam out of Snowstar's mouth... her eyes._ Amber domes filled her head with a small black pupil, the sign of madness.

"Gingerfur, if you will" Snowstar addressed and the warrior exited the den. There were heartbeats of silence before Rowanclaw and Icestrike entered the den. "By the senior warriors and I we have chosen you five to accompany the travellers on a journey."

Redpaw couldn't suppress her gasp _A journey!_

"This will be a long hard mission, StarClan has told me that, but it is something we must accomplish. Clara, Wind, Pip, Mattice and Kahn are from a fallen Clan, one that never lived in this territory but do have connections to the four Clans, DustClan most of all. Although I do not know how they are connected, StarClan tells me this is important. While on the mission you must save them and if you do not we will be in danger" Snowstar meowed gravely. "I know you will be able to do it."

"Redpaw, you are the youngest on this mission. Listen to these cats especially your mentor." _Great I forgot she was coming with us. Icestrike will do nothing but boss me around! She is going to be so annoying!_

"You will be leaving the day after tomorrow at dawn."

"This soon? Are you sure that is wise Snowstar?" Ravenheart asked.

"Yes, it is StarClan's will" the she cat answered. "Redpaw, Icestrike, Rowanclaw and Ravenheart; you will be attending tonight's Gathering. Ravenheart, I know I can trust you to look after Clara and Wind tonight." The black she cat nodded and they all left the den.

Redpaw bounced beside Gingerfur as they walked together to the Gathering. "I'm happy for you Rowanclaw, but how long will this mission take? It's bad timing, that's all." Redpaw strained her ears to listen to the warriors conversation.

"I know Brightflower but I promise I will return. You will be fine here, Clara said the way to camp was around a moon-"

"So, the journey to the camp will take a moon? The way back another and StarClan knows how long you will be actually at the camp for!" Brightflower quietly hissed.

"Brightflower-" Rowanclaw started but the yellow she cat had left him behind.

Redpaw stopped listening and watched as Lightningclaw whispered to the red tom and Rowanclaw seemed to have cheered up. _It looks like this quest is tearing cats apart! Speaking of… this will be many moons away from Lizardclaw… I must say something tonight if he is here. The guilt is killing me! I cannot keep betraying my Clan like this and what if Cloverpaw tells anyone. I may not be able to go on the mission! I know what I must do even if it breaks my heart. It's for the Clan, for the mission, for the travellers._

DustClan was first to arrive at Fourtrees but soon after the other three Clans joined. Redpaw winced as if a claw was slowly tearing her heart when she saw the blue handsome eyes of the tom she loved. The grey tom walked up to her. "Hey Redpaw! I was hoping you would be chosen to come tonight."

"Yeah. Look Lizardclaw-"

"Snowstar" the black MistClan leader purred. "Who are these stranger's you've brought to the sacred Gathering?" The cats seemed to turn around and realise Clara and Wind were standing next to the snow-white leader who stood at the base of the rock. Shadowstar loomed over the DustClan leader menacingly.

"You will have to wait for my announcement" Snowstar snapped and bounded next to the MistClan leader. Scorchstar and Sunstar followed suit and leapt onto the Highrock.

Redpaw didn't listen to the leaders speeches, her mind was revolved around what she was going to say to Lizardclaw. The leaders droned on until every-cat looked at Redpaw. Icestrike hissed in her ear to stand up and the cats purred their agreement. _Of course, it's the cats going on the journey_ Redpaw realised seeing her companions standing up too.

"That is why Clara and Wind are here" Snowstar finished glaring at Shadowstar.

"Why does everything have to be about DustClan?"

Redpaw looked at the MistClan leader but was surprised when a ginger she cat challenged Snowstar. "If this journey is sent to you by StarClan and is 'very important', why aren't the other Clans involved?" Sunstar, the ShadeClan leader yowled and Redpaw looked in dismay when many cats yowled in agreement.

"I do not usually agree with you Sunstar but I think that a cat from each of the four Clans should go and share whatever prize is at the end of the journey!" Shadowstar yowled.

Cats started to riot and Snowstar lashed her tail. _It's DustClan's mission! Why should the other Clans be involved! Clara came to us!_

"Enough!" Scorchstar yowled his voice silencing the cats below. "Shadowstar, Sunstar, control your cats!"

"Do you not agree?" the black she-cat asked her tail twitching.

"Do you not understand?" the large tom purred. "DustClan is sending away many valuable warriors for what seems to be for many moons. "Five if I'm correct?" he looked at Snowstar and she nodded, confused. "Don't you realise Sunstar? ShadeClan and DustClan have been battling over your territory for seasons! With five less warriors, you will have more cats than her! It's the perfect time to attack! You did lose the recent battle, yes?"

Sunstar looked away, a plan forming in her head. "Scorchstar is right, this is DustClan's mission but do not think ShadeClan will go easy on you while your warriors are on a goose-chase!" ShadeClan warriors below yowled, seeming to forget the mission Redpaw would be embarking on and instead on the land they could claim.

 _Dawnpaw will fight you to death to protect her land!_ Redpaw thought but flinched when she realised how true it was. In the last battle Dawnpaw had killed ShadeClan's apprentice, Whitepaw, and then challenged Sunstar at the Gathering when the truth had been exposed.

"Gathering dismissed!" Sunstar called and two of the leaders left the rock leaving only Scorchstar and Snowstar.

"Thank you Scorchstar" Snowstar breathed. Redpaw strained to hear the ginger cat's response but even her exceptional hearing could not hear the tom's reply. _Why is she thanking him? He is setting war on DustClan land!_

Redpaw quickly scammed the hollow looking for the familiar pelt of the tom she loved. "Looking for me?" he whispered.

Redpaw stumbled back away from Lizardclaw. _I must tell him now._

"I can't believe you have to leave on this journey. I'll be lonely here without you" he purred but Redpaw stepped away.

"Lizardclaw..." she looked at her paws tears forming in her eyes. Her heart ached for her not to speak but her mind told her otherwise. "We- we can't be together anymore."

A moment of silence fell around the lovers as they stood apart. "Why?" he whispered and Redpaw made herself look into his handsome eyes and saw shattered regret and loss. His eyes were like a river that was broken and the current was swirling out of control, matching both cats feelings.

"But I love you" he breathed and stared, searching her mismatched eyes hoping for the same reply.

"I know, I love you too but it wouldn't work but-" Redpaw stopped herself. She needed to end this quickly. "I don't love you anymore" she growled and her heart seemed to shatter.

"Okay… Goodbye Redpaw" he meowed and swiftly left the apprentice broken and alone in the middle of the clearing. _I love you Lizardclaw…._

 **Q: Why did Snowstar thank Scorchstar? Read it carefullyyyyy and think about Scorchstar's personality! I'll explain next chapter.**

 **WOW BYE LIZARDCLAW! AND HELLO JOURNEY!**

 **All the leaders names start with an "S" XD**

 **~Mystic**


	44. Chapter 42

**FORCED HIATUS' ARE THE WORST ;-; Contest down below!**

 **Chapter 42**

 **Dawnpaw's POV**

Dawnpaw watched the large patrol escape through the large bramble entrance. _Why am I never chosen? For anything! Gatherings, patrols, missions, the journey._ Lashing her tail on the grassy ground, a wisp of dust spiralling into the black sky. _Redpaw is always chosen._ The full moon hanging in the sky showed that the Clans would ease and be at peace for only tonight at the Gathering. Dawnpaw hadn't attended one since she challenged the ShadeClan leader, moons ago.

"Dawnpaw! Come keep me company!" Leafbreeze called out. "On your way get me a thrush, I'm starving!" Dawnpaw trotted to the queen, whom was also her best friend, with the prey Juniperfoot had caught on the sunhigh patrol.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright" the tabby answered. "A little lonely but Sagefrost is helping me, I guess she remembers what Lightningclaw felt like when he was a kit" she purred. "Sagefrost is a thoughtful cat but there are still" Leafbreeze paused and frowned in thought. "Holes. Having a friend isn't the same as having family."

Dawnpaw nodded. Growing up without a mother and an abusive father was hard but Sweetbriar was always there, and for half of Redpaw and hers kithood, they thought the ginger queen was their mother. But Sweetbriar _was_ Leafbreeze's mother and she was ignoring her.

"They'll come around" Dawnpaw comforted, sitting close to her Clanmate. "Speaking of family… Who is their father?"

Leafbreeze eyes darkened and turned to look at the moon. "A tom from MistClan" she murmured so softly that Dawnpaw barely heard it. "Hawkblaze."

Dawnpaw nuzzled the soft grey fur and noticed all her friend's muscles were tense. She was waiting for an answer. "It doesn't matter if you're happy" she purred finally.

"Thank you. I was hoping for acceptation, but was expecting exclusion. Thank you for granting my wishes" Leafbreeze breathed and the friends sat side by side, gazing at the stars in peace.

"Dawnpaw? Wake up" Dawnpaw opened her eyes and saw a large silhouette towering over her. _Troutshadow?_ Dawnpaw scrambled back and unsheathed her claws.

"It's me, Peachpelt" the deputy meowed. "Calm down, you fell asleep in the clearing."

Dawnpaw breathed in and out, slowing her heart rate. The times he had towered over her and the pain after relayed in her mind but Peachpelt wouldn't hurt her. She was safe, for now. "Sorry Peachpelt, I thought you were an intruder" she lied.

"It's fine. Troutshadow wants you for training" the grey she cat walked into Snowstar's den. The apprentice stretched and glanced at the fresh kill pile. Only dust lied there and Dawnpaw was glad for the thrush she shared last night.

"Dawnpaw hurry up" Troutshadow called advancing on her. Dawnpaw sighed and flattened her ears. "Not happy to see me?" he asked and Dawnpaw couldn't help but flinch as he loomed over her. "That's fine, this morning I feel like carving a smile into that pretty face of yours" he whispered his teeth close to her ear, smirking.

"I'll meet you at the Owl Tree after I eat. Be there" he growled his tail whipping her face. _No… Please StarClan no…._ Dawnpaw thought closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked and Dawnpaw, she could tell by his familiar voice that it was her friend, Darkflame.

"Yes, I'm fine" she whispered. On the inside the apprentice knew he wouldn't harm her face, he would tear away at her belly, where no cat could see.

"How do you feel about the travellers?" the tom asked. "The big one with the brown fur, Kahn, he looks like me, it's weird" Darkflame mentioned. Dawnpaw looked at the large dog-like tom. Darkflame was right, they shared the same appearance from the grey brown fur and orange-amber eyes. _Maybe he's kin._

"I can't believe Icestrike gets to go on the mission! The lucky fur ball" he meowed.

"Do you like her?" Dawnpaw asked the words flowing out of her mouth like a river, before she could comprehend what she was saying. "I-I mean you don't have to answer but-"

"She feels more like a sister to me. When I joined the Clans we were around the same age and Sweetbriar treated me just like one of her own kits. I will forever be grateful to her" Darkflame purred looking at the new elder.

"Poor Smokepaw, it seems like he gets a new mentor each sunrise!" Dawnpaw chuckled. First Honeytail had joined the ranks of StarClan, then Sweetbriar became an elder. Now Lightningclaw was his mentor, and as he was not going on the mission, Lightningclaw would most likely stay Smokepaw's mentor till he finished training.

Dawnpaw glanced at the bramble entrance and saw dark brown ears exit the camp. _'Training' time_ Dawnpaw thought shuddering. "Goodbye Darkflame" she purred brushing her tail over his pelt.

"Do you want to share prey with me? A-After training of course" he spluttered. His orange eyes looked hopeful and he flattened his ears bashfully.

"Yes! I would love- I mean like to eat prey with you" the apprentice answered. _I'm such a Mousebrain! I can't even speak around him._

"I have to go but I'll see you later" she squeaked and ran out of camp. _After this, at least I'll have something to look forward to_ Dawnpaw thought her heart warm. _Darkflame, I know you can't hear me but sharing prey with you is what I've always wanted to do._

 **I am going on holiday with no internet for three weeks but I'll be back soon. I'll plan up to chapter 100 while I'm away, I promise!**

 **Q: Did you expect Leafbreeze to have kits with Hawkblaze? If you were a cat in this series who would you take as your mate?**

 **Since I'm gone for three weeks I want you to draw or write about your favourite character in the series! You can draw them what you think they look like or a cat I've drawn on my 100 OC Challenge. The allegiances give some brief descriptions of the cats I'm sorry. I will probably do more of these since I don't think anyone will enter ;-;. The prize is a full body sketch of your OC! Send me the link of your entry in the review section.**

 **~Mystic**


	45. Chapter 43 Part One

**Hey guys!**

 **I've been editing the chapters but I've realised it takes 30 mins to do one and I actually have to do a lot more than planned. All ones up to 20 have too many errors with the spelling and general miss-facts about the characters such as the whole "Mintcloud is Sweetbriar's sister" thing.**

 **From Chapters 20-30 I thought you did this Snowstars' instead of this Snowstar's. I did the first example for every single cat and that will take a while to edit. '-'**

 **Also just taking out unrealistic scenes such as in Chapter 5 when Redkit fights of a fox because she definitely should have died and replacing it with Sweetbriar. Juniperfoot's timeline with his birth and apprenticeship stuffed me up too and now I have to go re-edit the first few chapters and mention him and his littermates being fresh out of the nursery.**

 **Blah Blah Blah stuff you guys don't care about. Although editing parts of earlier chapters I've tried to keep it mostly the same as the ones a did last year ago. (I think I posted the first chapter on August 10** **th** **2016 so wowwww) Also there is a scene where Darkflame follows Dawnkit out of camp one night.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me for so long everyone! We've lost and found new friends among the way and been on a journey together, just like the one Redpaw will be taking soon! I vow to finish this story, even if it does take me a few years. I've written 40ish chapters in a year and I hope a can produce more as I've planned up to Chapter 70 so I have an idea of what I'll be writing about instead of doing it blind.**

 **Thanks! Enjoy this Chapter.**

 **Chapter 43**

 **Cloverpaw's POV**

"Cloverpaw get the raspberry leaves now! Send a warrior to find a stick and for StarClan's sake get Lightningclaw and Leafbreeze out of the nursery!"

Cloverpaw rushed the orders given to her by the Clan's medicine cat as the sunhigh clouds blocked the sun. A whimper sounded from the nursery and the tabby rushed back in with the stick Icestrike had brought in.

"Sagefrost take deep breaths, now when you feel the pain coming bite on the stick. You're going great" he purred and beckoned Cloverpaw with his ginger tail. "Place your paws softly on her belly, can you feel her contractions and the kits moving?"

Cloverpaw nodded in awe. This was the first kitting she had helped with and she had prayed to StarClan it wouldn't turn out like her mother's. "Are there three kits?"

"Yes, nice work" the tom answered. Cloverpaw jumped as the queen flinched in pain, the first kit coming out.

"Keep going" Cloverpaw whispered as a grey body entered the world. "The first one's out! You're doing great Sagefrost" the apprentice purred and started to lick the kit to warm it up. Sagefrost lifted her head to look at the small bundle of fur, the gift of life to a queen.

"He's a tom" Flamestripe meowed and gently helped the queen with her second kit. This one was a replica of Sagefrost. "Another tom. One more Sagefrost!"

The queen yowled as the last kit was birthed. "A she-kit" Cloverpaw purred. "Lightningclaw" she called and the tom rushed in his blue eyes frantic and loving.

"My love, they're perfect" he purred licking each of the kits then his mate. Cloverpaw stepped back to watch the lovers share a priceless moment. "I think this tom should be named Thistlekit" he meowed nosing the brown tom.

"Yes, and the she-kit will be called Skykit. The last tom will be named Buzzardkit" Sagefrost purred and the mates touched noses and watched as the healthy kits started to suckle.

 _If only Swiftheart's kitting had gone like this… but would anything have really changed?_

"Cloverpaw" Flamestripe murmured. "Rest then sort out travelling herbs for the leaving cats, I'm sure they will be sent off in a few sunrises." _That soon? I honestly can't believe Redpaw is leaving us… Yes, for a short time, but Dawnpaw and I will be the only sisters here in the DustClan camp for a few moons. It's not like I always talk to Redpaw… she's always been the outcast of the family but I'll still miss her._

As Cloverpaw walked towards her nest a familiar black tabby caught her eye. "How was the kitting?" Snakefang asked.

"It went well, three healthy kits" Cloverpaw purred. "Are you doing anything?"

"Nope, want to go fishing?"

Cloverpaw walked back to camp her fur slick from the cold water. The fishing had gone well and the pair had shared tongues and talked about the journey. _I'll miss Snakefang most_ Cloverpaw thought her heart feeling heavy. _Four moons with a quarter of the Clan missing, including my sister and one of my best friends! If we're attacked…_

"Thanks for sorting the herbs" Flamestripe growled sarcastically. Cloverpaw jumped and saw her mentor's amber eyes flashing in the dusk light. Cloverpaw stammered looking for words to say to apologise to her mentor.

"I'm sorry" Snakefang meowed dropping his fish. "It's my fault, I took her out of camp to fish."

"Since when did you become the hero? She's a medicine cat apprentice, not training to be a warrior" Flamestripe growled glaring at the tom then swivelling his head to the apprentice. "Get that into your head."

Cloverpaw watched the ginger tom storm away as Smokepaw stood next to his third mentor, Lightningclaw as they observed the argument. _He needs to step off my tail._

Snakefang picked up his fish, his large, battle-scarred body rippling and Cloverpaw couldn't help but stare. When the tom turned back around she quickly snapped her head back down, her ears hot. "Let's put these on the pile. Check if the elders have eaten, Bluemist loves trout."

Cloverpaw quickly trotted to the medicine den, grabbed some tansy to ease Hailstorm's cough while avoiding Flamestripe and then went to the elders den. After feeding the elders she snuck to her hole. The last time she slept away from the medicine den she shared a dream with the ruler of the Dark Forest, Sorrowsong.

 _She can control me. If I dream with her tonight I must be careful. Maybe I can find Dawnpaw there, it's the place where she gets all her scars. Her belly, it's horrible. I've only seen it once, I can't believe I never noticed the lines, I'm training to be a medicine cat for StarClan's sake!_

Cloverpaw shivered. No cat knew about the scars except her and Dawnpaw in the Clan. The tabby was sure her sister got the while training in the Dark Forest. _Maybe I can convince her to leave… What if she ends up there?_

Cloverpaw stuck her head into the nest of collected feathers. _This reminds me of Adderfang_ she thought as she fell into a dream.

 _I'm back._

 **Guess who's back, back again. Me and well Cloverpaw. Sorry for the long break ;-; I've been posting on Wattpad and stuff and editing old chapters.**

 **Q: What will Cloverpaw find in the Dark Forest?**

 **Q: Do you ship Snakefang and Cloverpaw? I don't really but I think Cloverpaw likes him without realising it.**

 **Why is Flamestripe such a piece of shit? Honestly. Troutshadow and him are two of my least favourite characters.**

 **~Mystic**


	46. Chapter 43 Part Two

**Chapter 43 Part Two**

 **Cloverpaw's POV**

Cloverpaw moved as swiftly as she could, not trained in stalking, dry leaves crunched under her pads. _If I find Dawnpaw I can get her out of here, I just need to be careful of Sorrowsong and the other Dark Forest Cats, they'll kill me if they find me._ The tabby searched desperately for her sister until she gave up after what felt like hours of walking in circles.

 _This is endless! It's a miracle I haven't been caught. If I could wake up now…._ A gust of wind hit Cloverpaw and howled, screaming into her ears. A familiar scent was carried on the wind, and Cloverpaw knew instantly it was Dawnpaw's.

 _I'm close! Just through the brambles and under the shrub._ As Cloverpaw struggled under the prickly tendrils she fell face-first into slimy black mud. It tugged at her memory and her heart panged as she remembered when Redpaw and her were kits, they escaped the camp to find Dawnpaw. _This mud will hide my scent, just like the ferns did all those moons ago._

"You're doing it wrong! This is a beginners move!" A calico tom growled earning Dawnpaw a loud smack to the side of her head.

Dawnpaw spat out blood and attacked again, this time doing it correctly as she had pinned the large to down her claws dug into the fur at his throat.

"Good" he growled and Cloverpaw watched as Dawnpaw got of him, her long claws covered in blood. "Again."

Cloverpaw turned, not wanting to see the fatal move once more but her paws were rooted firmly in the thick mud. A bubbling sound erupted from the pool and Cloverpaw hesitantly looked down and gasped as the mud had turned to thick red blood.

"Stay away from here" A voice meowed and Cloverpaw snapped her head up. A lithe small grey she cat stood over Cloverpaw. _Sorrowsong_ she thought out loud. "You aren't safe here, no matter how much you want your little sister to come back, she's far past that. She's been through things you could never imagine."

"I- I know her! She's my littermate" Cloverpaw stuttered, afraid of the blood slowly sucking her down, crawling up her legs.

"You don't know her at all, stop lying to yourself, just like you do to others. You will never hold enough rage to kill just like she has and will do."

Cloverpaw closed her eyes the blood now at her chest. _It's a dream, it's a dream. Dawnpaw won't kill anyone else. This blood is not real._

"You don't even know Dawnpaw's true personality!" Sorrowsong exclaimed then purred in delight. "I heard there will be a giant battle soon. All the living cats training here will be forced to pick off the weaker ones. It's kill or be killed, how exciting!" Sorrowsong exclaimed. "Don't spoil the surprise" she whispered and Cloverpaw cowered back scared of the kit-like excitement in the red depths of her eyes.

Cloverpaw felt her heart start to slow and her vision fuzzy.

"Oh my! Leaving so soon? You may as will take this souvenir with you then. Sleep well."

Cloverpaw felt the blood rise over her muzzle and watched as the red-eyed cat walked away.

The she cat adjusted her eyes to the light of dawn. The feathers were once again messy and Cloverpaw froze when one floated in from outside. It was a large feather, one of the biggest in her collection, shaped like a claw, smoky grey and had drops of blood at the tip. _My souvenir._

Cloverpaw dragged herself out of the hole, her paws were clean but she could feel the invisible mud-blood caked around them, making the heavy. She staggered to the medicine den to see Flamestripe silently stripping juniper berries from their stalks. She worked beside him and pulled the petals of chamomile.

"Thank you for sorting the herbs" she meowed after moments of silence.

"It's fine" he breathed. He still seemed mad but if he was he didn't mention the fight. "Where were you last night?"

"Just wanted to be close to my sisters" Cloverpaw lied and shook the invisible mud of her paws.

Both medicine cats looked at the entrance as they heard Redpaw's call. "Go sort her out." The tom ordered.

"Redpaw? What's up?" Cloverpaw asked as the yellow and blue eyes locked onto her blue ones.

"I'm just so excited for the journey! I can't believe we leave at dawn tomorrow! You'll see me off won't you?"

"Of course" Cloverpaw purred and nuzzled the large shoulders of her littermate. "I can't believe you're taller than Juniperfoot" she chuckled and the brown tom seemed to have heard and shot her a fake glare.

"I guess I got Troutshadow's body" Redpaw purred and glanced at the ground, her breath suddenly rising.

"Redpaw? Are you okay?" Cloverpaw asked and panicked when the apprentice fell with a thud to the dusty ground. "Redpaw! Wake up!" The blue eye of Redpaw opened and she let out a groan her breathing was irregular and Cloverpaw watched in fear as the red and grey she-cat gasped for air at her paws.

"What's happened?" Flamestripe asked and almost fell over Redpaw who was laying down but conscious. He immediately placed his paws on her chest and lowed his ear to her mouth to check for breathing. "Irregular breathing… Redpaw can you hear me? What is your name? Where are we?" 

"I can hear you" Redpaw stopped and coughed. "You gave it away, my name is Redpaw and I am in DustClan camp outside the medicine den" she attempted at humour. "I'm fine really, I just haven't eaten and I've been running around too much" the apprentice meowed, her purr strained.

Flamestripe wrinkled his brow and Cloverpaw couldn't help but do the same. Redpaw looked as if she had recovered as she was now on her paws but as a compulsive liar, Cloverpaw could spot the difference between a fib and the truth.

Redpaw was lying. Cloverpaw could see it in her eyes, the same eyes as her own green ones. Lack of fresh-kill didn't cause irregular breathing and shortness of breath and Redpaw had the same look of guilt in her eyes as she did when Cloverpaw had found her sneaking back from the river.

 _Please StarClan protect my littermates; one from her harsh journey ahead and the other from the horrors of what cats are truly capable of. Lastly please protect any cat-_ Cloverpaw stopped shaking her head but swallowed and forced herself to finish the prayer. _Any cat from Dawnpaw, If Sorrowsong is right about her 'true nature' please make sure no more names are added to the list of which cats are slain at her paws._

 **Helloot. Yes, that's a new thing. I completely forgot I had an adorable Dawn x Dark moment in Chapter 42. MY CHILDREN ARE EXPERIENCING LOVE AND HEARTBREAK. Too many assignments at the moment. I have a speech due tomorrow and I haven't finished it. Oops.**

 **Q: Although this won't be revealed to you readers or the cats including Redpaw until later on in the book (Chapter 73 to be exact) what do you think Redpaw was lying about? Why would she lie about it?**

 **Also in chapter 41 when at the gathering and ShadeClan and MistClan are like 'Why is DustClan so full of itself? We want to send cats on their dumb missions' and Scorchstar was all like 'lol these DustClan scum will be so weak when they are away let's just take all their land and resources' and then Snowstar is like 'boi thanks for saving our asses' (I know great explanation)**

 **Snowstar thanks him because Scorchstar knows how to respect his own privacy and knows that it's DustClan's mission so he distracted Sunstar and Shadowstar away from the journey to land up for grabs.**

 **~Mystic**


	47. Chapter 44

**This one is short but important!  
**

**Chapter 44**

 **Redpaw's POV**

The rays of dawn sun teared through clouds as claws and the Clan eagerly buzzed like a swarm of bees. Redpaw walked out of the medicine den, along with her four comrades, the bitter taste of travelling herbs in her mouth. The travellers stood at the entrance to camp, Clara and Wind at the head of the pack.

"Good luck on your journey" Snowstar meowed and rested her muzzle on each of the DustClan cats who would be away from the Clan for moons. "May you travel safely and all re-join us once the moons are over. StarClan travels with you. Say your goodbyes and we know in the next few moons we will be able to greet each other again"

"Thank you Snowstar" Clara meowed stepping forward. "On behalf of my cats I would like to thank DustClan for being so welcoming and letting us stay. DustClan was, is, and will be a great Clan that will continue to thrive."

Redpaw felt her heart rise. She was the only apprentice attending the large trek along with her bossy mentor Icestrike, Rowanclaw, Snakefang and Ravenheart. She forced her breathing to ease, she was frightened of the event last sunrise, she had collapsed and felt as if she was suffocating.

The team of cats broke up to talk to their friends and loved ones and Redpaw trotted to Gingerfur, Patchtail and Sweetbriar, her best friend, her other friend and her foster mother.

"I'll see you soon" she purred and nuzzled the orange she cat.

"Be safe best friend" Gingerfur purred and Redpaw felt her cheeks flush.

"I'm going to miss you so much, my kit" Sweetbriar purred and roughly nuzzled the apprentice. "You're all grown up" she whispered and Redpaw pressed her nose against her foster mothers.

"I'll come back" she reassured the queen and her friend and they both nodded.

"Bye Redpaw" the patchy tom meowed shyly and pressed his muzzle to her ear. "I-I love you." Redpaw stood still for a moment. _What do I say?_

"Thank you Patchtail, I'll see you soon" she mewed flustered and hastily made her way to her sisters. Cloverpaw and Dawnpaw sat with shoulders touching and suddenly Redpaw didn't know what to say. She had always been closer to Sweetbriar's kits but family was a bond that could never be broken. "Bye" she croaked.

"Yeah" Dawnpaw meowed and looked away as if embarrassed. "Don't die furball."

"I'll see you soon" Cloverpaw purred nuzzling Redpaw. "Remember coltsfoot for your throat, don't be afraid to rest-"

"I know, I know" Redpaw purred and touched her grey nose to Cloverpaw's black one. "Mattice told me there are eagles in the mountain, I'll bring you back the biggest feather I can find."

"That's a long way to trek with a feather in your mouth" Cloverpaw meowed. "But.. I would like that if you can…"

"I promise" Redpaw vowed and stared into her sisters eyes. Time seemed to slow and all that occupied Redpaw's mind was Cloverpaw's green eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Redpaw meowed pulling her out of her trance. "I'll see you both soon! I'll be able to beat you in fighting Dawnpaw, I'll be big and strong when I've finished climbing a mountain."

"I'll work on my hunting then" Dawnpaw said with a smirk. Redpaw looked once more at both sisters and returned to the group, whom had finished most of their good-byes.

Snowstar padded up to Redpaw and quickly nuzzled her "Come back, I can't see my trio of nieces down to two" she purred.

"Ok" Redpaw replied in surprise and followed her campmates out of the entrance a chorus of goodbyes ringing in her ears.

 _We're off._

 **They're off!**

 **Q: Do you think they will all return?**

 **~Mystic**


	48. Chapter 45

**Caroline- Oh! Have any more theories or head cannons? I'd love to hear them. Thank you for all the reviews lovely. It really makes my day! And yes! I hope Troutshadow will be brought to justice too! But by who?**

 **MoonstripeTheGreat- Poor, poor Patchie! I guess it looks like Redpaw doesn't love him (or will she?) Ily for all the beautiful reviews!**

 **Chapter 45**

 **Dawnpaw's POV**

Dawnpaw flinched and opened her eyes, only to feel claws raking her belly. She didn't count how many times he'd done this in a session, why bother? He would never stop till he was in the Dark Forest. "You deserve this" He growled. "Get up and clean the blood, remember-"

"Tell no one" Dawnpaw hissed grooming down her spiked fur "I know."

"Good" her father growled. "Catch some prey."

Dawnpaw washed her scarred belly thinking about where she should hunt. She waited until the blood stopped and quickly caught two messy catches; a mouse and a squirrel. The Leaf-fall dusk sent a leaf spiralling to her paws as she walked through the bramble entrance.

She spent the evening ignoring the newest apprentices and talking to Cloverpaw and Juniperfoot. Dawnpaw sighed and nested in the moss furthest away from the other cats. _It'll be cold here in Leaf-bare. Time to train._ Closing her eyes, she felt the world drift away and she fell into seconds of peace until the musky scents of the Dark Forest and her trainer filled her nose.

"He did it again?"

"He'll never stop, so why do you keep asking me?"

"Just interested. You can get rid of him, you can fight" Nettlespark meowed circling her. His voice was like the hum of the river, the idea lulling her like a sirens call, tempting her.

"Are you out of your mind? He'll kill me if a law a claw on him, he'll make a sob story and get me exiled" Dawnpaw growled raking the mud, getting the alluring idea out of her head.

"I killed someone, it wasn't so hard" Nettlespark sighed wistfully.

"And look where you ended up" Dawnpaw replied losing her temper.

"Your precious sister has been wandering these woods" the calico purred. "I just hope she doesn't get to close to Sorrowsong's claws, a rouges claws are sharp." Dawnpaw stiffened at the mention of Cloverpaw.

"Well, today we are training with some friends of mine" Nettlespark purred menacingly breaking the silence and a large dappled grey she cat with a large scar running from her belly to her ear, passing through her jaw and eye, leaving her half blind. The red aura showed the cat was long dead, ending up where stars never shone.

A calico she cat, the grey cat's apprentice, walked from under the red shrubbery. Her lean body and scent of the moor told Dawnpaw she was from MistClan.

"This is Brindlescar and her apprentice Mousebrook" Nettlespark introduced.

"It's nice to meet you" Mousebrook smiled. Her green eyes were friendly and Dawnpaw noticed the subtle difference in her eyes. One was a vibrant green while the other was slightly dull and dark.

"Practice fight for a while, make sure you keep her on your right side" Brindlescar growled and the mentors stepped back to watch the cats. Dawnpaw braced herself, studying the she cats structure. "Go."

Dawnpaw attacked first, leaping for the chest of Mousebrook but she landed on dust. Dawnpaw spun around to see a paw law a heavy blow to her head. Gritting her teeth she managed to claw some fur of the white shoulder but once again she was too slow as the next thing she knew there were soft claws on her neck pinning her down.

"You are good opponents" Nettlespark meowed and glanced at Brindlescar who just nodded. "I'll have to teach you how to attack cats faster than you, Dawnpaw. You attacked to weakly at the start, never underestimate your opponent even if they are nice out of battle."

"I know" Dawnpaw growled feeling her ear tips hot in shame. _How could I do that? She's from MistClan for StarClan's sake, of course she is fast._

"Tomorrow come back here, you'll train together often" the older mentor growled the scar running deep into her mouth. Mousebrook nodded and Dawnpaw felt the sun on her back as she stirred in the early morning.

 _Mousebrook seems like an all right cat, she is a good opponent too_ Dawnpaw thought flicking her tail. She felt a pang of envy as all he apprentices were close together and she was on the other side of the nest. _I chose this path, if I accidently hurt someone while sleeping StarClan knows what will happen. I must stay here, in the Dark Forest, in DustClan and in this empty nest. Here… is where I'm safe… safe from Troutshadow, safe from words, safe from pain._

 **Here ya go!  
**

**Q: What is your opinion on Mousebrook? Do you think her and Dawnpaw will be friends or enemies?**

 **Q: How often do you think Troutshadow abuses Dawnpaw? Say per a week.**

 **Q: Next chapter is Redpaw! She has left on her journey now! Do you think any DustClan cats or the travellers will die on the journey?**

 **Q: Do you have any theories of what will happen or head cannons? Review them below, I may even TAKE SUGGESTIONS!**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been feeling really unmotivated to write or draw. I have so much homework ;-; In less than two months it will be summer holidays and I can write most days then but I will get two chapters out by December 1** **st** **. I have exams dawning near so time I would usually be drawing or writing are taken up by me either doing homework or most of the time looking at a blank piece of paper with an essay due tomorrow and still applauding myself that I haven't reverted to drawing or doodling although all that time of mindless thinking is actually wasting a lot more time. Yeah mostly the second one.**

 **If you're waiting decades for the next chapter and are interested in seeing some scenes DRAWN then find me on DeviantArt at xMysticWolf78x. Or go back and review on all the old chapters about plots that were mentioned and fulfilled on the recent chapters.**

 **A bad example of this is Adderfang being like "Redpaw is weird" but it WILL be resolved, I don't think I have left a plot-hole that won't be solved in the future but review if you have any questions on this or characters or chapters or whatever.**

 **Also if you want I can give you some hints for the future of these babies!**

 **~Mystic**


	49. Chapter 46

**Woo! Long Chapter! I won't be here for a bit as I have exams but if you PM me I will answer!**

 **Caroline – I think this will be around 150-170 Chapters long? I know. It was originally going to be 250 but nope! I will hopefully finish this in a few years ;-; I made a promise to finish this (unless I die or something horrible) so that's what I will do. Hopefully I will finish this before I turn 18 haha. It doesn't really matter how many chapters a story is, quality over quantity! I will be excited to read yours if you post it on here!**

 **Moonstripe the Great – Right about that! Poor Dawnpaw! Hmm I can't spoil anything about the journey, but what do you think they will find when they arrive at their destination? Dawnpaw is a hard case to crack, but there is no such thing as good or evil, so I guess Dawnpaw isn't evil?**

 **Answer the questions at the end! If you want to see what some characters look like, I'm doing a 100 Warrior Cat OC Challenge, I'm up to 20? I think? Check out my DeviantArt xMysticWolf78x.**

 **Enjoy this chapter, sorry I won't post for a month or so ;-; (Stupid camps and exams!)**

 **Chapter 46**

 **Redpaw's POV**

The brittle dirt and rock crumbled beneath her paw, her soft pads exposed to the unnatural harsh terrain. Redpaw bit her lip, keeping herself quiet. The other Clan cats would be hurting too, as the youngest she didn't want to look like a weakling. "You're going well" Mattice encouraged nosing Redpaw's flank. The tabby was the 'whip' as Pip explained, they encouraged the cats too keep going and brought up the rear.

"I'm alright" Redpaw protested and quickened her pace till she was beside Snakefang and Ravenheart.

"Let's take a break" Wind called his blue eyes matching the clear sky. "There should be some puddles from last night that haven't evaporated." The rain fell cruelly the night before, the ten cats evacuated to squeeze into a rock outlook. Now the sun was hot, and the cats were getting tired quicker. _How do Snakefang and Ravenheart bear the heat? I wish I had a lighter coat like Wind or Clara._

Redpaw collapsed on the rough ground, a billow of dust rising into the warm air, causing Redpaw to sneeze. The rocks they were walking on had even more dust than what her Clan was named for. Her breathing also hadn't completely eased either, leaving the red and grey cat slightly worried.

She had eaten some tansy Cloverpaw had recommended her, which made it only a little better. _It must be the dust here, and we are all tired leaving us weaker. I never thought there would be this much walking and we are only a few days in. I hope StarClan is watching over us now._

"Are you all ready?" Clara asked. _These travellers are non-stop!_ Redpaw waddled to a puddle and lapped at the shiny surface her muscles burning.

"Yep" Rowanclaw croaked and Redpaw watched the Clanmates wearily rise and start to follow Wind who lead the cats towards the sun.

"We're almost at our rest point" Pip squeaked her fluffy creamy-yellow short tail flicking in excitement bounding along the irritable and tired Clan cats. _How does she still have this much energy? We've been travelling since dawn and the moon is starting to rise._ Redpaw glanced at the moon through the foliage of the trees. They had not had a break since the last leg of the mountain, now they were on top, trees thick which was a relief from the barren rocks and dirt.

"Just around this bend and across the stream."

Redpaw looked at Icestrike questions and fear in their eyes. Both cats had bad experiences with the swirling currents and many cats were uncomfortable with swimming.

"Is there another way around the river?" Icestrike asked Mattice.

"What can't you swim?"

"N-No!" the blueish she cat admitted. "In DustClan most cats aren't taught, only Snakefang can swim out of us."

"Well if you want to walk until Moon-high to get around a few puddles have fun with that" Mattice purred. When she saw the mentor's scowl she quickly reassured that they would find a way.

"We're at the crossing" Clara called from ahead. Redpaw nervously glanced ahead. The stream was far too wide to jump and too deep to walk in but there was very little current. _How bad could this be?_ Redpaw thought but still subconsciously stepped backwards into Ravenheart.

"It's alright" the black she-cat purred. "Frankly, I don't want to get my paws wet either,"

"Let's figure out an order" Wind meowed. "I know some of you don't like water, but swimming is simple, it's just like running but without the ground." Redpaw almost laughed sarcastically out loud. _Yes, and some idiots would say flying is just like running without the ground too fleabrain._

"Is anyone afraid of water?"

 _Ha my calling_ Redpaw thought bitterly.

"Redpaw and I are" Icestrike grudgingly meowed. No cat, especially Clan Cats liked showing their weaknesses.

"That's okay" Clara meowed interrupting what Wind was about to say. "Kahn stay close to Icestrike" she meowed nodding to the large tom. "And I'll stay near you Redpaw" she purred looking towards the apprentice. Redpaw suddenly felt her ear tips burn and looked away from Clara's intense gaze. She ignored whatever Wind was ordering and watched as Pip and Snakefang easily paddled across river, Ravenheart struggling but managing at their sides.

"Rowanclaw I'll stay near you" Mattice meowed somewhat seductively. "Just keep your head up and breathe." Redpaw bit her lip as Rowanclaw suddenly went under the swift gurgle of the stream but almost immediately bobbed back up.

"You looked like a dying vole" his best friend teased nudging the red tom's wet shoulder when he returned to land.

"Shut up Snakefang" Rowanclaw purred accidentally shoving into the recovering Ravenheart. "I'm not ShadeClan that's for sure."

"Are you ready?" Clara asked leading Redpaw to the edge of the grass. Redpaw gulped not realising Wind had already gone. "Don't worry, I'm in the water with you and Kahn is ready to jump in at any moment."

"What you scared?" Pip teased from across the water. Redpaw fought the urge to snap back at the arrogant furball and instead pushed away her fear and plunged into the water kicking dirt behind her.

Redpaw opened her eyes the blurred blue overwhelming her senses her mind borderline panicking. Images of when she had recklessly jumped into the torrent of the river that separated the feuding Clans and had met her love, the tom who saved her.

Bubbles swarmed around her bringing her back to the present and Redpaw choked on the water rushing into her lungs until teeth met her scruff and she was ripped from the eerie quiet of the water.

"Keep your head up Redpaw! I'll do the rest" Clara yowled guiding and dragging Redpaw across the small current. Redpaw scrambled her paws flailing as she felt the squishy feel of mud underpaw and sprinted out of the water.

Redpaw felt her throat tense up and spat out the excess water in her lungs. "How long was I under for?" she panted blinking gratefully at Snakefang groomed her wet fur.

"Only a few heartbeats" Clara replied. "I would have been in sooner if you hadn't flicked dirt into my eyes" she purred. "What matters is that you're safe, let's just be wary of water from now on."

"Redpaw!" Icestrike yowled as she made it to land. "That is the second most stupid thing I've seen you do! If Clara wasn't there you could have drowned like you almost did moons ago!"

Redpaw stood quietly, shocked, as her mentor rambled on about water and its dangers. Redpaw watched Icestrike's green eyes. The pupil was still small, showing her fear of the water, they had both just faced. Redpaw dropped her gaze to her paws in embarrassment for the scene she caused. _I wonder if she was even worried about me._

"I don't know when you are going to get this into your fluff-filled head but one day there is going to be no cat there to save you!"

Redpaw glanced into her mentor's eyes once more. _Tears? She's crying._

"I-I'm sorry" Redpaw whispered.

"It was a mistake" Rowanclaw reasoned with the blue she cat. "We'll all make sure to look after her-"

"She's not a kit anymore!" Icestrike yowled. She swung her head to face her apprentices, green eyes blazing and Redpaw braced herself for the beating from her angry mentor. "One more big mistake and you're out."

Redpaw heard Mattice gasp and Redpaw cringed at Icestrike's words. "I don't care if I have to drag you home! Focus and act to your age, not like a mewling kit without her mother!"

"Excuse me?" Redpaw glared at Icestrike and took a step forward her claws unsheathed. The Clan cats all froze. Redpaw didn't recognise her voice. The unfamiliar tone was deeper, it was darker, and it frightened herself.

"It's been a long day" Wind meowed stepping between the she cats. "Let's find somewhere to rest and spend the night."

Redpaw whirled away and followed Clara into the thin forest her fur fluffed up. She could faintly hear Pip and Mattice whispering. Whispering about her. Icestrike walked on the outskirts of the group her head down and the three remaining Clan cats walked in silence occasionally exchanging glances, an unspoken conversation that only the three denmates understood.

The travellers found a place to sleep, small bushes big enough for a cat or two to shield them from the heavy winds. Redpaw found a bush far away from the others that was not too prickly and settled in it wrapping her tail around her body trying not to cry. She missed Gingerfur, she missed Lizardclaw, she missed her sisters, she missed home.

"Redpaw?" a soothing voice asked. Redpaw squeezed her eyes closed to erase any evidence of tears.

"Yes?" her voice cracked. _Please don't be Icestrike_ she repeated in her mind.

"It's me, Clara. Can I come in? All the other bushes are either not comfortable or taken" she purred.

"Sure. Whatever"

Redpaw heard the grey she cat enter and settle down next to Redpaw. "Can… Can I stay the night here? If there is enough room and stuff like that" she added on quickly.

Redpaw felt herself tense up. _What am I doing? Just relax she doesn't have anywhere else to go._

"Y-yeah sure" Redpaw shirted to make room for the larger cat.

"Thanks. Goodnight Redpaw" Clara murmured. Redpaw felt her leg tense as Clara laid her tail there. It seemed sparks flew up her leg from the light grey-white she cat's touch. _What is wrong with me? Why can't I relax when she's near me?!_ Redpaw opened her blue eye and purred as the older cat was already fast asleep gently snoring.

"Goodnight Clara" she whispered and let the soothing darkness take her away.

 **Awwww! Redpaw is growing up! Icestrike was such a *caring* bitch this chapter! "** _ **Act to your age, not like a mewling kit without her mother!"-**_ **That was such a low blow to Redpaw and Snakey, Raven and Rowan knew it! Of course, the travellers have no idea what is going on.**

 **Also slight foreshadowing in this chapter! Also Redpaw like hates Pip lol. There will be reasons revealed shortly.**

 **Ahghghgh I love Rowan, Snakey and Raven moments! Honestly I love them so much.**

 **Q: Anyone like Hamilton? Loving the Soundtrack and have a few future PMV ideas based on Warriors of DustClan with them! One including History Has Its Eyes On You.**

 **Q: Who is your favourite traveller? (Not Clan Cat) I love Kahn and Clara.**

 **Q: Who is your favourite cat(s) on the journey? (Including Clan Cats) Mine is Snakeyfang and Rowanbaby and Redpaw and Clara.**

 **Bye guys! Thank for reading! I love you all so much. Thanks for 200 reviews 3**

 **I will be back in a month or so, I upload a lot more art than writing these days so if you want to see scenes of these babies go to my DA.**


	50. Chapter 47

**MoonstripeTheGreat – Agreed! I also like Kahn, when I draw him (eventually) he looks super badass. (He has a mohawk and everything.) Clara is my child I love her. Hope you enjoy the updating schedule for the next two months! 5 Chapters in two months! (It's better than one every month haha.**

 **Chapter 47**

 **Dawnpaw's POV**

Dusk fell on the Clan live a safe hymn, a prayer to protect all cats in and out of camp. _I wonder what Redpaw is doing right now. Probably something far more exciting than patching up walls._ Buzzardkit and Thistlekit had tried to escape the camp last night. Dawnpaw purred as she remembered her days in the nursery. _Unlike them I made it out of the nursery. Sometimes I wish we could go back, rewind, it was all so much simpler then, we were safe, a broken family, but together._

"Dawnpaw?" Sagefrost called and the brown apprentice stopped weaving the bracken into the log. "You've been working all day, have a rest, get some fresh kill."

"Would you like any?" Dawnpaw politely asked.

"Sure, if there's a bird of any sort choose it for me!" the queen purred still inside the nursery. Dawnpaw trotted to the average sized pile and chose a raven for Sagefrost and a vole for herself. She entered the dark nursery and saw the three kits curled at their mother's belly, Skykit still having her eyes closed.

"Is it normal for her to still be asleep?" Dawnpaw asked surprised at how concern leaking into her voice like water did to her den.

"Of course, she just needs a little time. You were the last kit to open your eyes too you know."

Dawnpaw shuddered remembering the face thing she saw. "Yeah I know" she meowed bluntly. A silence filled the air between the cats.

"How are you?" Sagefrost asked lowering her voice. Dawnpaw tensed, and glanced at the kits sleeping under Sagefrost's tail.

"I'm fine" Dawnpaw whispered trying not to sense the queen's lingering hazel gaze on her. Dawnpaw moved her thin tail to block her underbelly from Sagefrost's eyes.

" _You deserve this"_

" _Her death was all your fault"_

" _Not happy to see me? That's fine, this morning I feel like carving a smile into that pretty face of yours."_

Dawnpaw shuddered again. _Maybe I could tell her…_ Dawnpaw opened her mouth but the blue eyes that haunted her made her pause. _I… I can't. I'm too weak to tell her._

"Do you want kits Dawnpaw?" Sagefrost asked changing the subject. The apprentice looked at the three kits and wondered what it would be like to have some of her own. _I don't need to stay cooped up in a den all day relying on the Clan for every little thing._

"Yeah I would" she murmured gently surprising herself.

"I wouldn't have expected that from you" Sagefrost purred nudging the small grey tom back to her side. "All cats have a soft side."

"Not him."

"Who?" the queen asked and Dawnpaw forced herself to meet her gaze.

"No one" she spat feeling her fur rise. _Why do I get so angry over every little detail? This is the reason I could never have kits_ Dawnpaw told herself. _I – I could go into a rage and accidentally hurt them, I will never love enough to look after them anyway._ Her gloom hung over her like a dark cloud. She hated everything she thought about herself but it was all so true.

Dawnpaw repressed her kithood, Troutshadow's baring fangs preoccupied her mind, the raincloud blocking the rays of sun from entering her mind.

"What was your kithood like?" Dawnpaw asked noticing she had fallen silent for an extended period of time.

"Well Slatestar, Snowstar's father, was leader with Nettlespark as his deputy. Morningrose and her sister Cloudfur were driven away and well… Brightpaw was killed not long after I became an apprentice. Bluemist was my mentor and my mother Duskstep became deputy after Nettlespark was killed."

Sagefrost looked to the roof of the den wistfully. Dawnpaw awkwardly sat down. It was very interesting to hear about life before she was born.

"My mother had a very short reign as deputy though she was one of the Clan's best. Snowclaw became deputy at a young age, despite it being against the Warrior Code" Sagefrost frowned.

"Why was it against the Warrior Code?" Dawnpaw asked. Sagefrost looked at her again.

"She never had an apprentice before she was appointed. I don't think she ever got one… Anyway, Slatestar passed and with only three moons of experience as deputy she received her nine lives. I remember the state of the Clan. We were the smallest of the four but that didn't stop Snowstar."

Sagefrost's face fell and her eyes darkened. "We lost a lot of cats as soon as Snowstar became leader. Many of the elders thought it was a bad omen, we were in our darkest hour, reckless battles, dogs, greencough, you name it, it was almost all too much."

"What happened next?" Dawnpaw asked almost afraid to her the answer.

"We had recovered from greencough, and you three were born and ever since DustClan has been strong."

"Oh" Dawnpaw replied. The ending almost seemed oddly anticlimactic. _Have we really made the Clan stronger? Have I really made the Clan stronger?_

 _Probably not. Cloverpaw heals, Redpaw provides, and what have I done? Killed a cat and caused trouble._

"I best be going" Dawnpaw excused herself. "Enjoy the raven."

"Okay, goodbye Dawnpaw! Get some rest" Sagefrost called as Dawnpaw exited the den.

The clearing was empty, most cats in their nests. Only Snowstar and Peachpelt were beneath the Great Oak where Clan meeting were held. The pair had become best friends in their leadership and would usually sit together to discuss Clan matters or just joke around. _I wonder how many deputies she has had._

Dawnpaw entered the den, the apprentices all huddled together asleep. Only Ashpaw and Smokepaw were there. Redpaw was away on the journey and Dawnpaw assumed Cloverpaw was in her nest of feathers. She padded to the opposite side of the den to her nest where she usually slept.

 _Goodnight._

 **Doneeeee! I promised myself 5 chapters in the summer break (two months). So 1/5.**

 **Q: How many deputies do you think Snowstar WILL have.**

 **Q: Do you think Dawnpaw will have kits?**

 **Q: Any Peach x Snow shippers? :D No? OK. Although it most likely won't be mentioned Peachpelt is most likely demisexual or pansexual. Just saying**

 **Check out my DA! I just drew Troutshadow and he looks spooky: art/18-Troutshadow-718024164**

 **~Mystic**


	51. Chapter 48

**Sorry another short Chapter. Thank you to Meloflyer from Deviant Art! She drew some Fanart of Warriors of DustClan and it was soooo cute! 3**

 **Chapter 48**

 **Cloverpaw's POV**

"What herb heals sprained shoulders?"

"Elder leaves."

"Name the travelling herbs."

"Sorrel, daisy, chamomile, burnet."

"Good. What are raspberry leaves used for?"

Cloverpaw glared at the tom the peaceful testing now filled with anger. "She's not going to die, Flamestripe-"

"Answer the question" he meowed steadily his amber eyes narrowed.

Cloverpaw paused. "Stops the bleeding" she spat and shoved past him her long fur bristling.

"Go collect some."

She heard a thump behind her and curled her lip. Snarling she looked back at the now sitting tom. "Why are you so cynical? Can't you just believe that Leafbreeze will make it?"

Silence flickered between the two and was broken by heavy paws outside the den but Cloverpaw was not in the mood to stop now.

"I said go collect some" Flamestripe ordered, an edge to his voice. He still was looking at the den of various herbs. "Do you remember the last birth that went wrong?" He asked suddenly advancing on her.

Cloverpaw backed away, spilling a neatly stacked leaf pile and felt the sunlight hit her fur. _Since when were we outside?_ "Your mother was the last cat that died, and you know why? We didn't have any leaves in stock. Now go and get them!" he yelled accenting the 'go' and 'get'.

She snarled and spun away from him ignoring the curious glances of the cats who surrounded them and made her way to the entrance.

"Flamestripe come into my den" Snowstar meowed and Cloverpaw quickly escaped the camp. _He deserves it. I wonder how many times he's yelled at other medicine cats. He used to yell at Mintcloud all the time. Let's just get some raspberry leaves._

Cloverpaw sourly walked towards the MarshClan border, raspberry bushes grew there. _Maybe I will see Bramblepaw again._

"Oi! You know my sister right?" A dark grey she cat asked. After a few moments Cloverpaw recognised her as Cherrypaw. _Great._ Cloverpaw nodded and tried to ignore the apprentice. "Where are the journeying DustClan cats?"

"How should I know?" the tabby responded. Her bad mood made her more agitated then usual.

"Well didn't they tell you? They could be leading your Clan of a cliff for all you know."

 _The travellers didn't tell us much did they? They kept to themselves most of the time… they seemed like they were grieving of some sort._

"I trust them, now get back into your own territory" she meowed and plucked more leaves of the bush. She winced as one of the spiky edges grazed her muzzle and dropped her haunches as the MarshClan cat left. _Let's get back._

Cloverpaw walked towards the camp, the shadows of leaves dappling her dark tabby pelt. The faint scent of the leaves hung in the air creating a serene surrounding. Cloverpaw dropped her gaze to her dirty paws only to see small black seeds. _Poppy seeds! I can bring these back._

She wrapped the small seeds in the leaves and trotted back to camp.

"I'm back" she muttered and placed the raspberry leaves in the crook of the wall. She gathered the poppy seeds and placed them in the hole. _They seem slightly smaller than the other poppy seeds_ Cloverpaw noticed. _Maybe they were a weak batch._

Cloverpaw silently left the den and observed the small Clan. She sighed. No cat was around. Dawnpaw was out training with the other apprentices, Leafbreeze was asleep in the nursery and a lot of cats were working hard on patrols as the journey had taken a quarter of the Clan. She took a stale squirrel and settled under the meeting tree.

 _I miss Snakefang. It has only been a few days and I already miss him, and Redpaw of course. Oh StarClan, let them all be safe and come home soon._

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **DUSTCLAN**

LEADER: Snowstar – white she-cat with amber eyes

DEPUTY: Peachpelt – massive battle scarred light grey she-cat

Med. Cat: Flamestripe- strong ginger tabby tom

~ Apprentice Cloverpaw

WARRIORS:

Troutshadow – pale brown muscular tom

~ Apprentice Dawnpaw

Icestrike – blue she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes

~ Apprentice Redpaw

Darkflame – dark brown and grey tom with orange eyes

Lightningclaw – grey tom

~ Apprentice Smokepaw

Rowanclaw – red tom with green eyes

Brightflower – small golden she-cat with a patch around her eye that looks like a flower

Emberfur – light grey and white she cat

Snakefang – black tabby battle scarred tom

Ravenheart – pure black she-cat

Gingerfur – ginger she cat with amber eyes

Patchtail – white and black patched tom

Juniperfoot – dark brown tabby and gold splash on chested tom

~ Apprentice Ashpaw

APPRENTICES (6-8 moons of training) :

Redpaw - large dark grey with dark orange patches left eye blue right eye yellow she cat

Dawnpaw – very small plain pale brown she cat with light purple eyes and black ear tips

Cloverpaw – dark brown tabby with black stripes with golden underbelly and green eyes

Ashpaw – Light grey tom

Smokepaw – Dark grey tom

QUEENS:

Sagefrost – pretty brown and cream she-cat – Mate: Lightningclaw

Kits: Buzzardkit – grey tom with a white underbelly, Thistlekit – brown-golden tom, Skykit – grey she kit

Leafbreeze – silver and grey tabby she cat with brown eyes – Expecting Hawkblaze's kits

ELDERS:

Hailstorm – grey long-furred tom with a light blue-grey underbelly and tufted ears

Bluemist – blue she-cat with small ears

Sweetbriar– stunningly pretty ginger she-cat with white muzzle

 **SHADECLAN**

LEADER: Sunstar – bright ginger she cat with dark ginger stripe down her face

DEPUTY: Voleleap – small dusky brown she cat

MED. CAT: Sageberry – black she-cat

WARRIORS:

Owldust – long furred cream tom

Bluepelt – long-clawed blue she cat

Lizardclaw – dark grey tom

Mudtail – gold and brown tom

Sandshadow – ginger she-cat

~ Apprentice Cloudpaw

Rosefur – red furred she cat

Petalsong – white she cat

~ Apprentice Willowpaw

Riverfur – dark brown tom

Rabbitpelt – light grey tom with short bushy tail

Beechtail – lithe black she cat

~ Apprentice Deerpaw

APPRENTICES:

Deerpaw - dark brown she cat with white legs

Cloudpaw – white tom with grey flecks in his pelt

Willowpaw – white she cat

QUEENS:

Robinfeather – ginger tabby she cat – Mate: Shellear

Kits: Mistkit, Branchkit, Sunkit, Dewkit, Lionkit

ELDERS:

Tallpatch– tom with black and grey patched fur

 **MARSHCLAN**

LEADER: Scorchstar – large long furred ginger tom

DEPUTY: Breezeflame – black sturdy tom

MED. CAT: Bramblepaw – very young leopard patterned she-cat

WARRIORS:

Crowclaw – black and grey flecked tom with green eyes

Ceadertail – large white tom

Doveleaf – grey she cat

Softwillow – pale brown tabby she cat

Lionstrike – golden furred muscular tom

~ apprentice Cherrypaw

Viperstrike – white tom with small black patches

Fawnstep – white spotted brown she cat

~ Aspenpaw

Ottertail – dark brown she cat

Lightfall – pale yellow she-cat

Brokenswipe – light brown tabby tom with a broken paw

APPRENTICES:

Cherrypaw – dark grey she cat with light brown eyes and a patch of white dots on her flank

Aspenpaw - brown she cat

QUEENS:

Dapplestream – calico she cat with a short tail - Expecting Scorchstars kits

ELDERS:

-none-

 **MISTCLAN**

LEADER: Shadowstar – black she cat with white paws and piercing green eyes

DEPUTY: Stormpelt – black tom with flecks of grey in pelt

MED. CAT: Amberclaw – light brown tom

WARRIORS:

Streamnose – light grey tabby she cat

~ apprentice Lakepaw

Sootclaw – brown muscular she cat

~ Apprentice Hazelpaw

Sorrelsplash – calico she cat

Mousebrooke – calico she cat

Whitefoot – white tom with amber eyes

~ apprentice Ratpaw

Talonfang – black tom with a white stripe down his back

Hawkheart – brown tom

APPRENTICES:

Hazelpaw – grey and white she cat

Ratpaw – dark grey tom

Lakepaw – light grey she cat

QUEENS:

Pebbleheart – grey she cat with blue eyes – Mate: Frosteye

Kits: Birchkit, Frostkit

ELDERS:

Sparrowflash- brown tom

 **There are no elders ;(. Happy New Year everyone!**

 **Q: Do you think Leafbreeze will live through the kitting?**

 **~Mystic**


	52. Chapter 49 Part 1

**Splitting this chapter into two parts. Next will be up before a month I promise.**

 **Chapter 49 Part 1**

 **Redpaw's POV**

The walk seemed to be forever but Redpaw knew that they were only a quarter moon into their journey. She could see the gentle crescent floating in the sky as they reached their stop for the night. After catching some prey, she settled down to eat with Rowanclaw and Snakefang. Icestrike picked at a crow with Ravenheart and Mattice. She still wasn't talking to her mentor, Icestrike would have to earn her friendship or whatever they had between them. _We were never that close to begin with._

She scanned the slope and tried to flatten her fur when she saw Clara sharing a vole with Pip. That mouse-brained fluffy she-cat got on her nerves. She followed her eyes to Wind and Kahn who sat together discussing the journey ahead. His ice blue eyes remained stoic but still reminded her of Lizardclaw. _I can't wait to see him again._

"You alright?" Snakefang asked and Redpaw snapped her gaze from the white-grey tom to her friend's amber gaze. "You've barely eaten."

"I'm alright" she murmured and nosed her mouse Mattice caught for her. Despite being the best hunter out of the apprentices and even some of the warriors back at home, she did not have as much luck in the mountains. She still felt guilty when she disturbed Kahn's hunt. Luckily the dog-like tom just shrugged and trotted of to find more prey.

 _Dawnpaw would be so scared of him seeing how much she flinches at Troutshadow._ Redpaw flattened her ears. _Wait, what did I just think? Dawnpaw isn't scared of any-cat. Her attitude says that much about her._

She ate the mouse and groomed herself while that cats started to settle down. Rowanclaw had fallen asleep in an awkward position, on his back. "He is too funny isn't he" Mattice remarked and Redpaw flicked her tail in agreement. Something about the tabby's gaze reminded her of Brightflower back at camp although the couple had left in bad terms. _Is that… love in Mattice's eyes? No, it can't be, no mountain cat and Clan cat should fall in love, it just wouldn't work._

Redpaw dropped her gaze to the ground, not wanting to be caught staring at the grey and brown tabby. "Care to sleep with me again?"

Redpaw shot her gaze up to Clara's green eyes, her fur sticking out in places she had just groomed. Her ear tips felt on fire and quickly dropped her multi-coloured eyes back to her paws. She heard Snakefang chuckling with Ravenheart in the background and suddenly Clara's tail shot up.

"Oh! Uh.. Not like that of course, um, I meant so… we could stay warm and stuff- it can get super cold up here-" she stumbled realising what she said and followed it by a laugh. _Was that an embarrassed laugh or a nervous one?_

"Um yeah" Redpaw stammered noticing she hadn't replied. And quickly groomed her fur back.

"Do you mind if I join you?" a voice asked from behind her.

Redpaw turned and saw the irritating flash of cream-yellow fur. A pause filled the air

"Of course, you can!" Clara purred cheerfully and padded away to a patch of grass under a lonely tree. Redpaw and Pip shared a duelling glance and Pip hopped like a rabbit after her. The apprentice suppressed a sigh and followed the she cats. She felt a stare on the back of her neck and her fur prickled in apprehension.

She settled down next to Pip and Clara and felt her heart grabbed by an evil emotion she couldn't quite place. She brushed her fur close with the white sleek, short fur immediately falling into a sleep.

 _Redpaw open her eyes to blackness. 'A dream? Am I in StarClan?'_

" _You could have saved me Redpaw."_

 _The grey and orange she cat turned around. What was that?_

" _They could fight without you Redpaw." The apprentice flattened her ears. The voice seemed familiar. She stepped backwards but fell over a bramble vine curled around her back leg. 'No!' She thought shaking her head trying to get the voice away. 'No cat is here.'_

" _Instead you left me to die in a pit of thorns; how could you Redpaw?" the voice wailed._

 _Redpaw spun around trying to find the source of the voice but all she could see was eternal darkness. 'A pit of thorns?' She thought._

" _H-Honeytail?"_

" _You killed me Redpaw" The voice cried again. Redpaw sunk down to the ground her whole body trembling in fear. 'What's going on?'_

" _Redpaw! Save me, Redpaw!"_

 _The voice continued to chant her name, the light sound becoming more and more distorted until it swirled around her like waves over her head._

" _I'm sorry Honeytail!" Redpaw wailed into the air her paws over her ears trying to block the chorus of 'Redpaw's' out._

" _You should have tried harder to save me!" the voice cried again. "You did this to me!"_

" _No!" Redpaw repeated and felt liquid trickle down her forehead. She rocked herself backwards and forwards as the voice became lower and louder the liquid ran into her eyes._

" _You deserve this Redpaw!"_

 _The screams of 'Redpaw' echoed around the apprentice until she felt a sharp jab in the side._

"Redpa-"

Redpaw gasped fir air before sitting up and hurling last night's dinner. She looked at the mess below at her paws. _I'm shaking._ A splatter of red fell onto her grey paw and she flinched as another drop of the substance fell beside her. She lifted her paw and saw her white and black claws. They were unsheathed and had blood on them. _What?_

"Redpaw? Are you okay?" A voice asked. _Honeytail?_ She panicked and snapped her hear to see a white blur. She squinted trying to regain her senses.

"She has slow response time" a deeper voice meowed. "Must have been a bad dream to cause her to do that to herself."

"I've never seen a cat puke because of a dream" a snide voice added. Redpaw couldn't quite place who it was coming from. Her head lolled back down to her paw as she toppled to her side. A sting erupted from her head as it hit the ground.

"Keep her awake!" A cat meowed and a black figure loomed over her. _Snakefang?_

Redpaw looked down and saw the green grass, the scent of the dirt filling her nose.

She closed her eyes.

 **Q: Will Mystic post next chapter before a month?**

 **Q: Is ReDpaW DyINg!1!**

 **Q: Was Honeytail blaming Redpaw for her death? (I know confusing question, but I'll get to it next Chapter)**

 **Q: Who would you be out of the Travellers? Who are you most like?**

 **~Mystic**


	53. Chapter 49 Part 2

**Sorry this took so long! New policy: Update once a fortnight! Let's see if I can keep this promise ;-;**

 **Chapter 49 Part 2**

Redpaw groggily blinked open her eyes. A warm beam of sunshine cast down on her heating her fur. Her head stung, and she felt chewed leaves there. _Oh. I remember now._

"Redpaw, you're back!" Rowanclaw purred. "We had to postpone our departure for obvious reasons, you really scared us back there" he meowed and groomed the top of her head avoiding the claw marks.

"I'm okay don't worry" she mewed hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. _Does Honeytail really blame me for her death?_

She winced as the self-inflicted marks stung. _Did I do this to myself?_

"Redpaw" Clara purred awkwardly running up to her with a large rabbit jangling in her jaws. "I was so worried, I made sure to catch the biggest rabbit for you" she cooed. Redpaw's mouth watered at the scent of fresh kill and she quickly took a large bite.

"Chew" Kahn warned as she started wolfing down the meal. Redpaw felt comforted at the large cat's word as he barley ever spoke. _Was he this stoic before he met us?_

After Redpaw and the other cats finished their meals, Wind quickly started telling them about the walk ahead. "We will arrive at our stop hopefully before sundown."

So, they walked, it felt like a routine rather than a chore now. Her shoulders grew wider and legs slightly more muscular, her pads were no longer the soft fragile paws she had before the journey, now they were hard like a shell she had found on a river a few sunrises ago. Now they were almost half a moon into their journey.

"Why are we on this journey anyway?" Redpaw overheard Rowanclaw ask to Mattice.

"We need to rebuild our group" she stated. "Or you could call it a Clan of some sort. We don't have a leader, deputy or medicine cat, but we all listen to and respect the group's oldest member. She formed the group many seasons ago" Mattice looked down as if she was worried. "She is becoming rather frail though."

"I can't wait to meet her" Rowanclaw purred and nudged her shoulder.

The two had been getting awfully close recently, Redpaw wondered if Rowanclaw's friendship would count as being unfaithful to Brightflower.

 _I wonder what happened to their group in the first place to be in so dire need to rebuild it._

The cats walked as night fell, arriving later than what Wind had predicted earlier. There was no prey except three mice so they cats went to sleep with empty stomachs.

Redpaw shivered. They had all tried to squeeze into the cranny of a rock but she, Wind, Snakefang and Kahn had volunteered to sleep on small patches of moss furthest from the middle. The rain fell gently onto her flank, but each drop of water felt like a snowflake. Even though it wasn't Leafbare, it was a cold night.

Suddenly, a warmth radiated into her pelt and she felt fur press into her left side. Redpaw recognised the short fur as he friend Clara's and pushed back, reminding her of the time they spent together in the bush. _She has shorter fur than me, she must be freezing!_

The pitter-patter of the rain soon lulled all ten cats to sleep and as one unit huddled under the small overlook of the rock, the travellers, old and new, all felt warm and at peace.

 **Q: Would you call Mattice and Rowanclaw's friendship/relationship unfaithful to Brightflower? Personally, I would say no but Mattice's personality is rather needy and seductive. Maybe Rowanclaw is being slightly unfaithful but I think he notices that and is a kind of guy that needs someone to crush on him. (I don't know how to say this^^) I'm trying to create flaws in seemingly perfect characters… but there's nothing wrong wiTH SNAKEY BABYYYYY BECAUSE HE IS TOO PRESCIOUS.**

 **Q: Does Mystic need to post more? (I think we all know the answer to this one)**

 **A lot of big things are happening to Cloverpaw and Dawnpaw these next few chapters so stick around!**

 **~Mystic**


	54. Chapter 50 3

**READ THE END OF THIS CHAPTER AND WHAT IS BELOW 3**

 **Chapter 50**

 **Dawnpaw's POV**

Dawnpaw watched the white tail of her leader flicker as she led the hunting patrol deeper into the woods. The patrol consisted of Snowstar, Brightflower, Patchtail and herself, Troutshadow was not on the patrol as he snagged a claw chasing a rabbit the last sunrise. _Imagine that!_ She purred and shook the orange crumpled dried leaves from her fur.

"Be quiet" Patchtail advised. "Or you'll scare all the prey." Dawnpaw flattened her ears. He thought her was so much better than her just because he was a warrior.

 _Leafbreeze, Gingerfur and Patchtail got the minimum amount of training; six moons, if Redpaw and I also have the same amount of training, we will only have two moons to go! But then again, will Redpaw be back in two moons? The travellers did say it was a moon and a half walk for them to reach the campsite… maybe I will be apprenticed before Redpaw! That would shut her up!_

Dawnpaw furrowed her brow. That was being inconsiderate, Redpaw had already been away for almost half a moon and the only other apprentices she could compete with were Ashpaw and Smokepaw who were already moons behind her.

"Dawnpaw" the shrill voice of Brightflower interrupted her thoughts. "Are you listening?" she squawked. The apprentice fought the urge to snarl back a sarcastic reply but Snowstar's amber eyes were watching her quickly. _She's probably still cautious about the time she saw me mad at Cloverpaw… I wouldn't have hurt her though…_

"I will go with Dawnpaw to Snakerocks, you two try near Fallen Birch, meet back at camp with your kills. _Great._ Dawnpaw thought, zoning out of the conversation as soon as her location was announced. _She's going to be watching over me like a hawk._

The relatives walked through the overgrown ferns and fallen leaves until they reached the cracked rocks. As soon as she arrived she smelt an abundance of prey. No cat had hunted here in a few sunrises. Dawnpaw quickly dropped into a hunting crouch, earning the Clan a shew to add to the pile.

The forest swayed gently around the cats but with a shudder the forest seemed eerily quiet, like time had stopped.

Dawnpaw spotted a mouse perched on a rock, oblivious to the danger it was in. All it was focused on was the nut it had found, its prey. She breathed.

"Dawnpaw! Look ou-"

A ball of white fur blasting into her side made the apprentice stumble to the side. Blinking out the dust from the fall from her eyes recovering her vision she looked towards Snowstar who stood still.

"Snowstar?"

The leader suddenly fell sideways her mouth foaming. _Is the disease back?_ Dawnpaw thought remembering the time she had attacked Snakefang and had similar symptoms. Approaching the fallen cat cautiously who had now convulsed into a seizure, Dawnpaw tried to remain calm but panicked when she noticed the brown body of a viper latched onto Snowstar's side.

 _Oh, Great StarClan!_ She hissed and immediately killed the snake that caused Snowstar so much pain. "Foxdung" she hissed again and tried to awaken the seized cat. "Snowstar?" she called but the cat only stared into the distance with glossy eyes.

Dawnpaw looked away from her leader and heard the river bubble behind the trees. _It would be closer to find a ShadeClan patrol than run back to camp, but I don't trust them as far as I could throw a twig, the only option I have is to get Flamestripe or Cloverpaw. Unless I could find Brightflower or Patchtail, but I didn't listen to where they were hunting!_

Dawnpaw left her leader on the ground and sprinted into the trees towards her campsite praying for any cat to find her.

The sun had now set and Dawnpaw stood next to her leaders body. Flamestripe and Peachpelt had reassured the Clan that she was not in fact on her last life like Dawnpaw had dreaded and would wake up by sunrise.

"As her cause of death was a venomous snake bite, the poison will have travelled through her blood stream, taking a long time to clear out of her system. This means that Snowstar will not awaken for a while, but rest assured she will" he had told the Clan, perched on the Highbranch where Snowstar usually sat.

Dawnpaw fluffed out her short fur and leaned into Cloverpaw's long fur as it provided warmth. The Leaf-fall season meant hot days but cold nights. "She'll wake up soon" Cloverpaw meowed grooming the top of her sister's head. "I know you're still worried about it."

Dawnpaw sighed in answer. "I'm going to take a walk" she murmured shaking out her stiff joints.

"It's cold out" Cloverpaw stated but Dawnpaw trotted towards the exit. _I need to clear my head._

Dawnpaw walked until her paws felt numb and the moonlight lit her way. She cleaned her aching paws in the river, shivering from the cold water as it rushed over her paws. ' _You did nothing'_ a voice whispered in her ear and Dawnpaw subconsciously took another step into the icy water. _'You let her die'_ Dawnpaw felt the current drag at her soft belly fur and blinked twice. _What am I doing in the water?_

As she turned to leave a voice echoed across the otherwise silent forest. "Hey! Get away from our border!" _Great._ Dawnpaw looked up only to see one cat she hated almost as much as Whitepaw. The ShadeClan leader.

Sunstar, Blueclaw, Petalsong and the rouge turned Clan cat Willowpaw stood in the river, seemingly unbothered by the cold. "What are you doing?" Sunstar hissed. "You always seem to be the cat that stirs up trouble around here."

"I was just washing my paws" Dawnpaw replied trying to keep the wobble out of her voice. _StarClan it's cold!_

"Halfway through my stream? It's a wonder you haven't drowned yet."

Dawnpaw felt the sand crumble beneath her paws. If she took one more step she would be washed away. _What am I thinking?_ She internally screamed.

"You are coming back to camp with us" Sunstar stated.

"W-what?" Dawnpaw faltered. Sure, she looked suspicious, but she didn't need to be held prisoner. On Sunstar's cue Blueclaw, the cat that had seen her accidentally kill Whitepaw, grabbed her scruff and pulled her into the current.

Bubbles swarmed around her head and Dawnpaw fought the urge to swipe at her attacker, her long black claws unsheathing on their own in fear. Her head broke surface of the river and she was pushed onto the shore. The shore on the wrong side of the river.

Once she regained her breath Dawnpaw stood to face the ShadeClan leader. "T-Take me back!" she gasped.

"Nope" Sunstar simply responded and Dawnpaw felt her ear tips burn. _She has no respect! I did nothing wrong and she's dragging me to her camp. Surely her logic is backwards, if she really cared that I killed one of her apprentices why would she be taking me to her camp._

After walking through the lightly forested area she reached the camp and tried to ignore the glaring eyes of Sandshadow and some of the other ShadeClan cats. The only two cats that didn't seem disgusted by her were the two rouges turned Clan cats; Cloudpaw and Willowpaw.

Dawnpaw absentmindedly sat down near the apprentices and accepted the vole that was pushed towards her by Owldust, one cat she actually liked in ShadeClan. She sighed and wished to be back in DustClan.

She looked at the stars and moon and wondered if Cloverpaw and Redpaw were looking at it too.

 **Hey everyone.**

 **I'm sorry to tell you this, and I don't really know how to say this but this will be the last chapter of the story. I know I've promised to upload or finish the story but this has been almost two years of posting and not going to lie but I've grown up and lost interest in the story and the Warrior Cats Books and fandom in general. I'm so sorry to everyone who wanted and waited for the next chapters of this story and this starting this was one of the best decisions of my life. If I never started this I would have never started on MS Paint and draw Dawnkit fighting Troutshadow. That lead me to the world of digital art and leading to me know of drawing humans instead of cats.**

 **Ahh~ I'm crying while writing this^^ This was truly an amazing experience, ups and downs and a rollercoaster of a story.**

 **Do not worry. READ BELOW. If you can be bothered to read the chunks of text or want to know what happens, there is a in depth chapter by chapter storyline until Chapter 73 then a baseline of major events in the story until their deaths.**

 **Now you could be thinking 'why don't you end it when they become warriors?' and I could but I have their lives as warriors and their deaths planned out (Yes that sounds morbid) and I don't think I can be motivated to write another 40 odd chapters until Redpaw arrives home from the journey and they become warriors. Also many plot points would be cut short. At least with the timeline of events plot points will be answered.**

 **There are many characters you never met and never fell in love with and for that I am upset. But for the past year and however many months, I haven't been just writing the chapters, I've been planning scenes for the future, falling in love with characters such as Hercules and Nancy and Oakpaw who you never got to meet.**

 **Once again, I hope you aren't too disappointed. If you are I am truly sorry and would like to thank every reviewer, every reader and importantly every friend I have made through this story.**

 **If you ever need some help, want to adopt this story, or want a friend or someone to talk to – email me at tesswolf16 ( . c o m If that didn't work.)**

 **So, for the final time,**

 **Thank you and Goodbye,**

 **~Mystic (aka Tess)**

F Fanfic whole story baseline

P = Prologue T= Troutshadow C= Cloverpaw R= Redpaw D= Dawnpaw

-Kits are born (Swiftheart dies) P  
\- Fox attack on Dustclan Thornpaw Beepaw Blizzardclaw and Lightfoot die (5) C+R  
\- Darkpaw and Icepaw made warriors Patchkit, leafkit, Gingerkit made apprentices and Peachpelt? Made deputy (6) D  
\- Flamepaw into Flamestripe (7) T  
\- Flamepaw and Mintcloud argue Mintcloud dies by cat(8) C  
\- Made apprentices Redpaw Icestrike Cloverpaw Flamestripe Dawnpaw Darkflame Hailstorm and bluemist move to elders den (9) R  
\- Go and explore forest (10) D  
\- They go to gathering (11) R  
\- Stonefur is killed when Flamestripe and Cloverpaw are there. (12) C  
\- End of Stonefurs death and returning him to camp some people believe Flamestripe killed him and Cloverpaw protecting her mentor but after Cloverpaw reveals her vision and all the details majority doesn't suspect Flamestripe anymore (13) C  
\- Training (14) R  
\- Half-moon med cat gathering(15) C SHORT CHAPTER CAUSE IM LAZY  
\- Training find Whitepaw on border(16) D  
\- Gathering again ShadeClan being a bitch know that MistClan and ShadeClan fought Cloverpaw speaks and says there is a rouge on the loose. MARSHCLAN IS CIVIL WAR/ DOGS SO DON'T go (17) C  
\- Gingerpaw POV get to know her (18)  
\- Training, rouge stealing all DustClan food, think its ShadeClan (19) R  
\- Gingerpaw, Ashkit and Smokekit go missing and go into ShadeClan territory. Gingerpaw finds two ShadeClan warriors hunting in the territory and they have the kits. She chases them off and saves the kits but ends up with bad wounds. The event angers ShadeClan and the two leaders meet and agree to battle at two sunrises from now. Dawnpaw feels bad because she knows the only reason Gingerpaw went alone was because of her words the other day but realises all bad things happens for a reason and if she had accepted the friendship Gingerpaw wouldn't have run away and found the two kits. (20) R + D  
\- Herb collecting finds Bramblepaw and learns about what actually happened in MarshClan (21) C  
\- Attack ShadeClan because of "stolen prey" preparation(22) D  
\- Second part of battle trespassing Dawnpaw kills Whitepaw go back to camp(23) D  
\- Healing cats Juniperpaw- Juniperfoot Dawnpaw new mentor is Troutshadow since Darkflame will be hurt for a moon Dawnpaw and her fight and learns about Morningrose(24) C  
\- Redpaw almost drown in river wanting to prove to Icestrike that she is good and doesn't want to be left behind (25)R  
\- Notices Leafpaw is out of camp a lot. Gathering Sunstar targets Dawnpaw for killing Whitepaw she denies. MistClan is fine new warrior Hawkblaze. MarshClan comes back with new leader Scorchstar who was a part of a group. They also believed in StarCan and the fallen clan accepted them. Bramblepaw got a sign to say he was leader and some original MarshClan cats died : Dogs : Thornstar, Shortfeather, Toadtail, Larkpaw, Rainfur. Rockstripe died of avalanche before but Thornstar didn't name a new deputy because he forgot. Cats that died fighting eachother : Nightpaw, Pinesun, Foxwhisker. Scorchstar brought 4 cats with him; Crowclaw, Dapplestream, Lightwing, Ceadertail. Dawnpaw almost causes fight with Cherrypaw.(26) D  
-POST UPDATED ALLEGIANCES  
-Adderfang gets killed (27) C  
-Training Dawn and Trout fight. Goes on a walk and finds Lizardclaw. Tells her to meet at border on night of Half moon. Goes home and Patch x Red development.(28) R  
\- Silversong also dies of old age and wants to be with Adderfang again. Dawnpaw gets abused and starts to fear Troutshadow goes into Dark forest. Meets Nettlespark (29) D  
-Half-moon gathering and sees the cats running away from everything (30) C  
\- Sorrowsong POV (31)  
\- Goes sees Lizardclaw at border Gingerpaw Leafpaw and Patchpaw earn warrior names. Ashkit and Smokekit into apprentices (32) R  
-Dawnpaw ain't go to gathering out of two wait at camp and become very close to Leafpaw and goes to dark forest again to train sees her mentor Nettlespark and sees Sorrowsong leader of Dark forest asks Nettlespark about Sorrowsong and he tells her about how she has a brother Pierce and how they were rouges. Says she was heartbroken and it drove her crazy. (33) D  
\- Hunting as a fisher. Emberfur tells her about divisions in the Clan when she was younger and how there were many arguments. She, Stonefur, Brightpaw, Lightfoot, Icestrike, and Snakefang were all fishers. C (34)  
\- Border skirmish with MarshClan Sagefrost moves in nursery Honeytail dies Scorchstar and Snowstar loses a life and no one knows why the battle was started. SPLIT INTO 2 PARTS (35) R  
\- Troutshadow hurts Dawnpaw and tells her not to speak. Dawnpaw becomes sad and depressed and is still very scared of Troutshadow. Cloverpaw asks what is wrong but Dawnpaw doesn't speak and she finds out that Dawnpaw trains at Dark forest (36) D  
\- Cloverpaw worries about Dawnpaw and has vision of Sorrowsong and Pierce paying Flamestripe back because of what he did. Sorrow asks why he kill Adderfang and he says he has a new victim. Then Pierce says I know someone who will hurt him very much and they both turn towards Cloverpaw. Meets Bramble and Cherry and hangs out with Red Dawn picks a fight with Flame mentions Song when she sees Sorrowsong she realises that this was the cat they were talking about. Sorrowsong can control everything as Cloverpaw realises. Dawnpaw doesn't know(37) C  
-Leafbreeze is a queen (so is Sagefrost) and Redpaw is interested in who the father is and stuff. More patch x red development. Hangs out with Ginger and likes her fur. Cute moments with Raven Snake and Ginger then they all arrive back at camp at night. Snowstar goes crazy and hurts Snakefang. Redpaw realises there might be something wrong with her leader. (38) R  
\- Snowstar has recovered thanks to the deathberries they gave her. and says that soon Sweetbriar and Troutshadow should move to the elders den. Sweetbriar agrees but Troutshadow says he will go at the start of Leafbare. Cloverpaw wonders why. Tells Dawnpaw to stay away from Dark Forest but Dawnpaw doesn't believe her when she says Sorowsong can control cats. (39) C  
\- Dawn sees clara and co on patrol, bring back to camp (40) D  
-Snowstar tells Snake Raven, Ginger and her to come into den and apologises. She tells Ginger to GTFO and asks Snake Raven and Red if they want to go on a journey. They agree. Likes Clara and clara tells Clan about StarClan bought them here. Go to gathering with travelling cats and all medicine cats say that this is the cats that DustClan must go with. Snowstar says Redpaw, Rowanclaw, Icestrike, Snakefang and Ravenheart will go. Tells Lizard that she doesn't love him and it wouldn't work because of Clans at gathering. (41) R  
\- Dawnpaw is sad she isn't chosen and Leafbreeze tells that Hawkblaze is father of kits. Dawnpaw is ok and says she likes Darkflame and Juniperfoot. (42) D  
\- Sagefrost kits: buzzardkit, Thistlekit and Skykit and feathers. Prepares herbs for leaving cats and teaches them basic healing herbs. Somehow feels a connection with Clara. MOAR FISHING WITH SNAKEYYY (43 Part One) C  
\- In the DF dream. Sees Dawnpaw training with Nettle. Also collects a feather of blood, it is an omen. She wakes up seeing Sorrowsong towering over her, the red eyes burning into her skull. Wakes up and sees Redpaw talking about the journey but suddenly collapses. Cloverpaw flips out and Red breathing is irregular. Red says she didn't eat as she is so excited but Cloverpaw, being a compulsive liar, knows redpaw is not telling the truth. Snowstar scolds her as she oversees the situation and they have a cute aunty moment. (43 P2) C  
-Redpaw says bye to everyone and Patchpaw says he loves her. She leaves yayayayayayaya (44) R  
\- Dawnpaw trains in DF. Finds out that Sorrowsong is talking about Cloverpaw. She can't do anything to stop it. Works on training with Nettlespark he mentions Brightpaw. Today they train with a cat called Brindlescar and her apprentice Mousebrook from MistClan. Although training they become great friends (45) D  
-Redpaw is journeying (46) R  
\- Dawnpaw asks Sagefrost about Brightpaw when she is looking after Leafbreeze and helping the nursery. Sagefrost tells and looks sadly at her kits. They talk about mentors. Dawnpaw wants to tell the queen about Troutshadow but stops herself. She wonders what it would be like to have kits. She thinks she won't make it out to be a queen in case she dies or her personality and anger outbursts would kill them and she wouldn't realise (47) D  
\- Herb testing. Bring foxglove seeds back Goes to see Bramble but sees Cherry instead Cherry wants to know where the DustClan cats went and why. (48) C  
\- Redpaw starts to like Clara. She says it's just a phase but can't help herself. Feels bad about not saving Honeytail. They walk and they wanderers tell them about how they need to rebuild a clan. Redpaw wonders what happened in the first place. (49) R  
-Snowstar saves her from an adder while hunting but loses a life. Dawnpaw is horrified and is reminded abut Whitepaw. She shakes her head and goes on a run. A ShadeClan patrol see her and take her back into their camp as prisoner. (50) D  
\- Cloverpaw is very worried when Dawnpaw doesn't return. She has to wait for the patrol to bring her back. She cannot focus and accidently gives Bluemist a foxglove seed. Bluemist dies ;-; (51) C  
\- Dawnpaw is in ShadeClan camp and everyone is hostile to her except for Willowpaw and Cloudpaw the two rouges. Dawnpaw leaves via and goes back to camp. She also sees Mousebrook at the gathering. She spends time with Juniperfoot and doesn't know who she actually likes anymore. (52) D  
-Cloverpaw gets prophecy at moonstone (Half moon gathering) with Flamestripe from the cat she saw at her first meeting. The cat is the same as she saw when she first came to the moonstone. He introduces himself as Blacksnow, a DustClan medicine cat before Petalflight, Mintcloud's mentor and is also known as one of the best medicine cats to live. He tells her the procephy and when Cloverpaw asks what he was going to warn her about Sorrowsong and Pierce but Sorrowsong cut him off. Talks to Swiftheart(53) C  
\- Redpaw is still walking around and talking when suddenly she finds it hard to breathe. She recovers and ignores the cats asking if he's okay. She asks Icestrike how the clans are going and Icestrike hops everyone is safe. Icestrike tells redpaw she can't swim. They practice training together and Redpaw thinks that the journey has bonded all the Clan cats closer together especially her and her mentor. Redpaw looks at the moon and realises that is half moon She remembers the nights that she had with Lizardclaw. (54) R HALF MOON INTO JOURNEY  
\- Cloverpaw is sad that she killed someone. She knows something is wrong with Dawnpaw but doesn't know what. She figures out that Troutshadow might have something to do with the fish out of water bit in the prophecy. (55) C  
\- Sees Sorrowsong training with Troutshadow. Also sees a tom and remembers that he is the cat that has killed all her Clanmates knows that the pair are referred to the golden. She braces to attack but Nettlespark says its not a good idea. The Dark Forest are on her side and would kill her in an instant. Dawnpaw sees Willowpaw wandering around and warns her to leave as they will her. She is too scared to ask why Dawnpaw is here and flees. Dawnpaw is glad she saved her friend and thinks how many living cats are fighting here besides her friend Mousebrook. (56) D  
\- Hears odd howling and is very confused. They reach a big lake. She doesn't want to swim. Clara tells her that going around will take a half a moon and once they are across the big lake it is only a four days walk to the camp She likes him but also likes Clara. She doesn't know what it means. (57) R  
\- Update Allegiances  
-Cloverpaw is worried about her sisters. Thistlekit gets hurt and blah. She realises there is only Sweetbriar and Hailstorm in the elders den. Collects herbs. On way back sees Leafbreeze and smells Hawkblazes scent on her. Realises she is giving birth and they go back to camp. Is a hard kitting and Leafbreeze just survives. Has three kits but one is still born. 2 she cats and a tom. Rosekit is dead but Featherkit and Owlkit are alive. (58) C  
\- She goes on a patrol with Darkflame, Juniperfoot and Emberfur. Notices the slight tension between the toms. After seeing the true side of the Dark Forest Dawnpaw decides that she doesn't want to train there anymore. She tries to get out but she keeps waking up there. Confides in Mousebrook and realises that Mousebrook doesn't want to be there either. Wakes up from DF and realises Leaf has had two kits Owl and Feather and rose is dead (59) D  
\- The howling wakes Redpaw up and the cats run away from the wolves. They have to swim across but Redpaw and Icestrike can't swim. The wolves come closer and Icestrike pushes Redpaw into the water to save her from the wolves. Icestrike dies (60) R ONE MOON INTO JOURNEY  
-Misses Snakefang and goes fishing. Finds some feathers. Realises that the Clan is very small due to a lot of the cats on the journey. Goes to see Bramblebae and she tells her I'M GAY Snowstar wants to speak with her and Flamestripe and they tell her about the prophecy. They discuss it together. (61) C  
-Dawnpaw once again is abused by Troutshadow and she goes unwillingly to the Dark Forest. Once there instead of seeing Nettlespark she sees Sorrowsong with Brindlescar behind her. Sorrowsong tells her about Brindlescar overhearing that her and Mousebrook want to leave the Dark Forest. Before Dawnpaw is told that if she kills Mousebrook she will never have to come here again. Dawnpaw refuses but Is controlled by Sorrowsong to kill Mousebrook. ;-; Realises it as she kills her. (62) D  
\- Redpaw is distraught about Icestrike's death. Needs Clara more than ever. They arrive at camp and they see the malnourishment of the cats. (63) R  
-Cloverpaw asks is Dawnpaw knows anything about the prophecy. She notices Dawnpaw crying and asks what's wrong. Dawnpaw says she should have left the DF sooner and tells her about last night and how she killed her best friend for a trade. Cloverpaw admits that she accidently killed Bluemist by feeding her a foxglove seed. They talk about how scary death is. (64) C  
-Dawnpaw wakes up in the dark forest. She kills Nettlespark because he admits to lying to her about not waking up here if she killed Mousebrook. She cries and her vision goes red. She kills the mentor and leaves. (65) D  
-Sorrow finds Nettles body. She wants to kill Dawn so she talks about her special mission with Pierce. Hint that Pierce can kill her. (66) S  
\- Redpaws plot starts to settle down. Not many cats dying. Hunting for cats and feels jealous about Pip and Clara sitting together all the time. Rowanclaw meets Morningrose! YAY Redpaw is amazed that she built this Clan with her sister Cloudfur who is Clara and Winds mother. Rowanclaw and Morningrose talk about crushes and how her kits are doing. They have to tell her Stonefur and Brightpaw died. Redpaw learns about Brightpaw.(67) R 1 AND HALF MOON INTO J  
-Misses Snakefangs lessons. Improves on training. Dawnpaw tells her that golden are Sorrow and Pierce. Sees Swiftheart again. They make up. Went to moonstone last night and nothing happened except seeing Med cats. (68) C  
-Dawnpaw has a panic! At the attack because she realises she's killed 3 cats. She fears she will go to DF and have to face Sorrow and co. Sees Patch wondering about Red and goes for a walk. Sees Talon and Rabbit sitting together. Thinks about Love. Goes back to camp and Leafbreeze is dead. (69) D  
\- Morningrose is upset about her children but says she would go to StarClan. They ask about the "Clan" faith and Morningrose says they do abide by the WC but not all cats believe in StarClan. She says that she misses the Clans territory. They ask if she wants to go back and Morning says that many times when she was a warrior with Cloudfur they wanted to go back but she is too old to do the journey and is close to going to StarClan. She says this is her home now. Start rebuilding camp and teaches apprenticed aged cats how to hunt. (70) R  
\- Is out feather collecting. Remembers Redpaw's promise to bring back an eagle feather is excited. Repeat prophecy and works out what she knows. 'The fire burns then fades away But they have made too many mistakes' fire could be a cat, Darkflame? Realises it's her mentor and goes to ask him what he has done. He confesses his love for song, now Sorrowsong. (71) C  
\- Is walking about and kills a rouge in rage of Leafbreeze's death. She doesn't care about this and for the first time hears a voice in the back of her head. it's evil and wants her to kill more. She decides to ignore it as it's probably the DF. (72) D  
\- Start off with hunting patrol and borders. It's night time and Clara curls around Redpaw even though the apprentice in slightly bigger. Redpaw has a nightmare about not saving Honeytail. She has taken the blame and remembers her vow to kill the grey cat. Clara asks if she ok and she say no. they go walking and Redpaw feels as if she can't breathe. ATHSMA ATTACK. (73) R

Baseline of Story After Chapter 73

Redpaw is still on the journey rebuilding the camp. Comes close to two apprenticed aged cats Hercules and Nancy. Nancy was attacked by a wolf and left her vocal chords damaged rendering her unable to speak. Whiteheart, the cat that led the journey and died on the way to the camp, was their father.

Dawnpaw is training hard. Two moons into Redpaw's journey she leaves the Dark Forest and Peirce comes to avenge Nettlespark's death. They face off – Dawnpaw wins by using a move that Sorrowsong taught her.

Cloverpaw is working through the prophecy, realizing and understanding the code. Dawnpaw is the sun. She still cannot understand 'everything in Greenleaf dies'

Prophecy

The fire burns then fades away  
But they have made too many mistakes  
The two golden rise  
They are stained in red  
All they want is everything dead  
The fish is out of the water  
And everything in Greenleaf dies  
Now we await for the sun to rise.

Leading to Fire in future

Flamestripe liking Sorrowsong at Mintcloud

Pierce and Sorrow rise to kill

Have killed many cats and spilt a lot of blood also Sorrow in Dark forest

Self-explanatory

Troutshadow's intensions revealed

?

Dawnpaw rising up and killing Pierce

Redpaw is three moons into the journey. She realises she likes Clara in the same way she liked Lizardclaw, and Clara tells her, when the Clan cats notice two toms being affectionate, that same-sex relationships is accepted in the group. Clara also tells Redpaw she likes she-cats. They tell each other and omg they are so cute I can't breATHE. The Travellers tell the Clan about Storm, Hercules and Nancy's father who lead the travellers to DustClan and died a quatermoons before arrival from a Monster.

The wolves, that killed Icestrike upon arrival, are coming closer. Wind, Morningrose and Clara decide to launch an attack, but the wolves reach he camp first. Many cats are killed, including Pip, Mattice and… MY PERFECT CHILD SNAKEFANG RIP I LOVE THIS DUDE. Behind the scenes, Ravenheart has been nuzzling up to this cat Domino.

When the damage is clear, Morningrose announces with StarClan's blessing they will be a Clan called StormClan, Wind as leader and Kahn as his deputy. The remaining Clan cats with Hercules, Nancy and Domino leave to journey back to DustClan.

As now it is Leafbare, the lake has frozen over, Domino falls into the lake. Rowanclaw manages to pull him up but he is too late. Ravenclaw is devastated over the loss of her brother and closest friend, and her new mate. Redpaw finds a large eagle feather and is determined to give this to Cloverpaw. They journey back to camp al bonding.

One day before Redpaw's return, Dawnpaw and Troutshadow get into a fight, one Cloverpaw witnesses. Troutshadow pins Dawnpaw to the ground but before he can kill her, Cloverpaw jumps on his back. He throws her into a tree, leaving her bleeding. Dawnpaw sits beside her and she dies, realising that the 'thing in Greenleaf' that dies is her. Dawnpaw kills Troutshadow in revenge and is filled with sadness.

Redpaw returns, and her and Dawnpaw become warriors. Dawn fights Red in grief of Cloverpaw's death and blames Red for everthing.

Dawnpaw becomes Dawnfeather in honour of Cloverpaw's collection and not going to lie here, I never found a true name to fit Redpaw. Ideas were Redsong, Redcloud, Redlily, Redsplash or Redsmoke. For the rest of this time, I will be calling her Red, you can choose her suffix if you want or make up your own.

Clara, Hercules and Nancy are accepted into DustClan but need to 'work' and 'prove themselves' for their Clan names. They work hard and are named. Clara – Eaglepelt, Hercules – Blazepaw and Nancy - Silentpaw

Brightflower has kits: Hazelkit - girl, Tumblekit - boy, Oakkit – boy and Meadowkit – girl. Sagefrosts kits become apprenticed, Skykit is the new medicine cat apprentice and Dawnpaw is triggered.

Dawnfeather and Red just do basic warrior duties, Ashpaw and Smokepaw are warriored – Ashclaw and Smokeshadow. Ravenheart announces Domino's kits. Dawnpaw and Darkflame are cute, Eaglepelt/Clara and Red are also cute. Patchtail never really has seemed to move on from Red, Ginger is moody as per usual.

Leafbreeze's kits are apprenticed.

Oakkit and Meadowkit sneak out of camp, Dawnfeather, showcasing her excellent tree climbing skills, climbs the tall tree and rescues Meadowkit but an branch falls on Oakkit's tail, Flamestipe removes most of his tail.

Brightflowers kits become apprenticed; Dawnpaw getting Oakpaw, who she feels bad about as it was indirectly her fault for the loss of his tail. Ginger is given Tumblepaw, Patch is given Meadowpaw and Red is given Hazelpaw.

Ravenheart births Nightkit – girl and Fallenkit – girl.

Buzzardpaw, Thistlepaw and Skypaw become warriors – Buzzardclaw, Thistlenose and Skyflower.

Red and Clara see Blazepaw and Silentpaw as their adopted children (!) they become a small cute family, that even harsh stares as they are same sex couple can't tear down.

Dawnpaw reveals her past of abuse and Dark forest to Darkflame and he accepts her and it's really emotional.

MarshClan is being an asshole. A giant battle causes Meadowpaw and Brightflower die in a battle. StarClan splits the ground creating a ravine, (tectonic plates?), this ends a battle and seals the boundary.

Red and Dawn apprentices become warriors. Hazelpaw – Hazelstripe, Oakpaw- Oaktuft, Tumblepaw – Tumblegaze.

Two moons later, Patchtail confesses his love for Red even though she is obviously in a relationship with Clara/Eaglepelt. It is rainy and he falls down the ravine that StarClan created. Red feels bad and runs away to StormClan with Clara.

Dawnfeather sometimes sees Cloverpaw in her dreams and feels down, wants to see Mousebrook or something idk. She feels like shit and wants a friend.

Blazepaw and Silentpaw are made into warriors. Blazewing and Silentsong.

Redpaw and Clara are back at StormClan and Morningrose my child dies, they go back. (Yes I know pretty pointless but basically Red needs a cooldown from drama at DustClan and wants to feel accepted in the relationship way as DustClan lowkey shuns it and as she actually really loved staying in StormClan when she was an apprentice.)

Dawnfeather is loving Darkflame and they are so cute omg.

Red gets back and when Snowstar questions her loyalty, she vows to be the best. Clara also gets given Nightkit (Ravenclaw's kit) as an apprentice as Ravenheart insisted on her getting one of her kits. Clara is so excited.

After three moons of Red being a tryhard and going on almost every patrol, Peachpelt dies from a monster accident saving Fallenpaw and Snowstar i because I'm going to say they had a relationship even though Snowstar is the straightest bitch you'll ever meet. Snowstar appoints Red as deputy even though a lot of cats disagree.

Gingerfur is pregnant with Smokeshadow's kits (one of my OTP's)

Dawn gets pregnant with Darkflame and they are so happy. (I never really planned anything too exciting for during her warrior time I'm sorry. She just deals with a lot of guilt as she killed a lot of cats when she was an apprentice and she often feels really bad about herself and Darkflame is often the cat to bring her up.)

ShadeClan are being assholes and killed Ashclaw. They go into war. Red has the great idea of meeting Lizardclaw one night to try and get information. He tells her too see her again and she agrees.

Red has an affair with Lizardclaw (MY OTP OF RED AND CLARA IS RUINED!11! ;-;) as she is a horny hoe. JK love her but omfg why. Are all you LizardxRed shippers from chapter 30 happy now? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? *Screeches*

Dawnfeather and Gingerfur move into the nursery and take this as a chance to build a friendship.

Shit hits the fan and Red is exposed by Sunstar, Clara is like wtf man I moved away from my whole family and this is how you repay me? Cheating on me with a guy? Blazewing is disgusted and I'm honestly so upset because he never forgives her for breaking Clara's heart.

Red is still deputy somehow. Ginger has one kit called Maplekit who is actually the cutest thing I can't even.

Ravenheart's kits become warriors – Nightpaw – Nightmoss and Fallenpaw- Fallenwing

Dawnfeather goes into labour and freaks out because she remembers Swiftheart died. Flamestripe and Skypaw see her scarred belly and are like what. Despite complications like Dawnpaw is having a panic attack and is in excruciating pain she goes alright and has five children; Timberkit, Nightkit, Softkit, Runningkit and Reedkit.

Redpaw and Clara make up.

Rumours go around about how many cats Dawnpaw has killed. It's 6 btw but the Clan cats don't know about Nettlespark, Mousebrook or the rouge.

A fire starts, 3 moons after Dawnpaw's kits are born. Fire through camp. ShadeClan stop being assholes for one chapter and help DustClan get across the river but Softkit falls in river and Red faces her fear to save the kit. Red returns the kit but a tree hits her sending her back into the strong currented stream. Eaglepelt jumps in and they go very far downstream. They manage to get to shore but are lost. The fire is down here too. Together they lie and fall asleep, Red dying from an asthma attack and Eaglepelt/Clara from smoke inhalation/burns, letting the flames wash over them. Dawnfeather is distraught at Reds death and thanks her for saving her kit.

Dawnfeather is depressed once Red died, she never forgave her for not being at camp when Cloverpaw died and was never truly nice to Red.

Darkflame takes over the mothering role as Dawnpaw has lost touch of reality, she is in denial that the fire ever happened.

Thistlenose is attacked and killed by a large dog that Blazewing and Silentsong recognise as wolves, they followed tracks back to the Clans.

The four clans refuse to band together in stubbornness even though a lot of cats are dying. Emberfur is also killed. Suddenly, StormClan come in, with Wind leading them and my boi Kahn at his side. Blazewing and Silentsong and StormClan reunite. They convince the Clans to join together and all attack the wolves.

Dawnfeather is starting to find herself again after Red's death. She sees Cloverpaw and Red in a dream and knows what she needs to do. In the middle of the night she says goodbye to her kits, her friends including Gingerfur who is now her best friend and Darkflame. She cries but pretends she is leads the Alpha of the wolf pack of the ravine cliff, ending the wolf pack and the deaths and her own life with it. As she lies at the bottom of the ravine dying she sees Cloverpaw and Red come down from the stars to meet her, behind she sees Leafbreeze and Mousebrook. She knows she is at peace and lets herself drift away, knowing she has left a better place behind her.


End file.
